The Scepter of the Dragons
by coolchick1500
Summary: ATTENTION!!! CHAPTER 23 IS NOW UPLOADED. Thank you for your patience.
1. Prologue REVISED

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Prologue  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
Hitomi stared up at the night sky, and wondered how her friends from Gaea were. It had been a little over two years since she'd left Gaea, and there wasn't a moment she wasn't thinking about them. A small tear slid down her cheek. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't go back, but she couldn't stay on earth either. "Hitomi, are you coming in any time soon?" Her cousin Dani asked.  
  
Dani was there for vacation. Hitomi was snapped out of her trance. "I'll be inside in a minute" Hitomi replied wiping away the stray tear.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago" Dani said.  
  
"It couldn't have been that long" Hitomi said.  
  
"It has. Look at your watch" Dani said.  
  
Hitomi checked the time. She has been outside for three hours! Hitomi walked inside and did her homework.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On Gaea, Van was sitting on the roof of the palace, gazing up at the lunar moon and Mystic Moon. She missed Hitomi dearly and wished that he would soon see her again. He clutched the pendent Hitomi had given him before she left. Merle was watching him from his window. She loved Van, but knew she could never have him. His heart belonged to another. Fanelia was still being rebuilt. The palace was done, but the country itself was far from finished. After being pestered by Merle for more than an hour, he decided on come inside.  
  
  
  
~I have started to revise my chapters. I know it took me a long time. Sorry about that. I also know that many people revise their chapters after they are finished with their stories. As you can see I do things differently. I also figured out how to use italicize text, I think. Good for me. Hehe. Well I'll talk with you later. CYA!~ 


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. The Characters that I add are of my own creation. Do not use them in your own stories unless you have my permission.  
  
Note: " " indicates speech, and indicates thought.  
  
  
  
The Septor of Dragons  
  
Chapter 1: The Return  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Hitomi was sitting at her desk doing her homework, when Dani ran in. "What's wrong with you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Umm, well, read this" Dani said, handing Hitomi a book about Atlantis.  
  
Dani had always been fascinated by mythical island. Or so she thought. Only Hitomi and her grandmother knew the real truth.  
  
In the passage of the book Hitomi read aloud, "On the tenth day of the third month, of the year that begin and end in two, the world of the Atlanteans will finally be seen by the people of earth. This is the only night that the Dragon's Lover will return to her true love."  
  
Hitomi dropped the book. "What's the date of today?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The tenth of March. Why?" Dani asked.  
  
Hitomi ran outside and looked up at the moon. Just as the book said, Gaea was now visible to earth. But she wondered how. Then she remembered the rest of the passage. She ran back inside, almost trampling her little brother, and up to her room. She grabbed her duffle bag and packed some clothes, her CD player, some Cds and a pair of extra shoes.  
  
If that passage is true, then I only have one chance to get back to Van Hitomi thought as she zipped up her bag, put her running shoes on and ran back downstairs.  
  
Just as she reached the bottom of the stairs, her grandmother burst through the door. Hitomi started at her grandmother with a blank face. "Go my child" Hitomi grandmother said.  
  
"Go where?" Hitomi's mother demanded.  
  
Hitomi looked at her mom, trying to figure out a way to tell her she was leaving. "Tell her Hitomi, she knows about my adventure" her grandmother said.  
  
"I'm going back" Hitomi said.  
  
"Back to where?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Back to Gaea" Hitomi said.  
  
"What do you mean back? You've never been there!" Her mother screamed.  
  
"When I disappeared two years ago I was on Gaea fighting a war" Hitomi said.  
  
"Go. You might not have another chance" Her grandmother said.  
  
Hitomi ran out of the house and towards the high school track. After she got there, she looked back up at the sky and desperately wished she could be back on Gaea. Within seconds a beam of bright light came down and engulfed her. She landed on her butt.  
  
Note of self she though Work on landings.  
  
She looked around. Nothing she saw seemed familiar to her. It was too dark to make out much of anything. She grabbed her bag and got up. She walked around. She finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't in Fanelia, or Asturia. And it surely wasn't Zaibach. When she got a glimpse of light, she found out her location. "Why did it have to be Fried?" She asked herself.  
  
It was a beautiful country, but she wanted to forget about what she went through in Freid. She felt a sword point on the back of her neck. "Stop in the name of The Duke of Freid" A soldier said.  
  
"Look, all I want to do is get to Fanelia. If I can't get there, I'll travel to Asturia" Hitomi said.  
  
"You don't look like you belong here. For all we know you could be a spy" He said.  
  
This is almost as bad as the last time I was here Hitomi thought. She couldn't get out of her predicament, so she let the soldier take her to the castle.  
  
With any luck, She thought Chid will remember me.  
  
The soldier took her to the dungeon and threw her a cell. She sat down, took her CD player out and popped in a cd. She decided to make the best of the situation. She was on Gaea, and that's all she cared about. A few hours later, the door to her cell opened. "The Duke would like to speak with you" A soldier said.  
  
"I bet" Hitomi said under her breath.  
  
"What was that?" the soldier demanded.  
  
"Nothing" Hitomi said.  
  
When they reached Chid, he was talking to other people. "Please excuse me, I have a situation to take care of" Chid said, getting up fro the table.  
  
They walked into the hallway. "You Highness, please, let me go. All I want to do is reach Fanelia or Asturia" Hitomi said.  
  
"Who are you?" Chid asked.  
  
"You have to remember me. I came her about two years ago with Van Fanel and Allen Schezar" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're that girl that almost died at the hand of the doppleganger!" Chid said.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi said.  
  
"I can't believe your back Hitomi" Chid said. His smile lit up the room.  
  
"Come, I think there is someone here you need to see" Chid said, taking her arm and pulling into the room he came out of.  
  
"I think you three will want to see this" Chid said.  
  
A young man with unruly black hair stood up. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and khaki pants. Hitomi knew that second who it was. "Van, is it really you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh my god, you're back" Van said.  
  
He grabbed her waist and spun her around in the air. "How'd you get back?" Someone asked.  
  
Hitomi turned to see who it was. He had very neat clothes. His blond hair was down to the middle of his back.  
  
"Allen!" Hitomi said, running over and hugging him.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question" Allen said.  
  
Hitomi let go of Allen. "To be honest, I don't know how I got here. My cousin was stayin' at my house, and she totally fascinated by the island of Atlantis. Anyway she comes into my room and tells me to read a passage in a book she owns. It said that on the tenth day of the third month in the year that begins and ends in two the world of the Atlanteans will be seen by earth and that the Dragon's Lover will return to her true love" Hitomi explained.  
  
"You and I know both know that it was the power of human will" Hitomi turned around only to her mom and dad standing at the door.  
  
"How did you get here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The same way you got here, child" her grandmother stepped out behind them.  
  
"Where's Michael and Dani?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Bringing up the rear" Her mom said.  
  
"Van, Allen, this is my mother, father, and grandmother" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi sat down. "Where are we?" Hitomi's dad asked.  
  
"On Gaea, in the country of Fried" Hitomi said.  
  
"Child" Hitomi's grandmother started to say.  
  
"Yeah, I know" Hitomi said.  
  
"Does she know?" Van asked.  
  
"I told her everything after I got back to earth. Since she's been here, I figured she'd understand" Hitomi said.  
  
"Did she?" Allen asked.  
  
"More than you know" Hitomi said.  
  
A solder came running in. "Sire, we have enemy Guymelefs outside" He said.  
  
"Who is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That's why Allen and I are here. With the help of Chid, we're trying to figure out whom it is" Van said.  
  
Hitomi got up and headed for the door.  
  
"Hitomi stop" Allen said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Hitomi said.  
  
"As do I. Listen to your friends" Hitomi's grandmother said.  
  
Van and Allen walked out of the room. Hitomi waited for a few minutes, and came to the conclusion that they needed her help. She had been through the first war and survived; then, why couldn't she survive a second one. She walked out of the door. Halfway to the battle, a vision filled her head.  
  
~Vision~  
  
There was blood everywhere. Hundreds of men were laying on the ground either dead or dying. Screams filled her head. Something very shiny caught her eye. She whipped around to see Van on his knees. There was a person standing above him, holding a sword to Van's neck. She moved to where she could see the face of Van's captor. His hair was a silverish color, and her eyes were filled with hate and anger. It could only be one person. Dilandau. Dilandau stabbed van in the chest. She screamed, but her voice was muted. Unfortunately Dilandau saw her. He held up his sword and mouthed the words "You're next"  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
She fell to her knees in tears. She had to get to Van before her vision came true, if it hadn't already. She raced outside, and through the doors. She saw Van and Allen standing with their swords out, ready to fight. She started to run up to them, but caught a glimpse of the commander of the enemy's army. "Well well, The Dragon's Lover has returned" It was Dilandau.  
  
"I came out here to tell you that your enemy was Dilandau, but it's a little too late for that" Hitomi said.  
  
Dilandau walked towards Hitomi. She was scared to death, but she stood her ground. Van got in between them, waiting for an attack; however, it never came.  
  
"What's going on Hitomi?"  
  
She turned her head to see who asked the question. It was Dani and Michael.  
  
"Get inside. This is no place for kids" Hitomi said.  
  
"Nor is it a place for you!" Dani yelled.  
  
"Who is that" Michael asked. He pointed to Dilandau.  
  
"That's Dilandau. He's my worst nightmare come true, again" Hitomi said.  
  
"What do you mean 'again'?" Dani asked.  
  
"My friends and I had to fight him before" Hitomi said.  
  
"Then you can stop him" Michael said.  
  
"I only wish I could. The fact is, I can't. He's too strong" Hitomi said.  
  
With a flash, Dilandau pushed Van out of the way, pulled out a dagger, grabbed her, and put the dagger to Hitomi's throat.  
  
"Now then. All of you surrender to my Dragonslayers" Dilandau ordered.  
  
Hitomi saw Van hesitate.  
  
"What the hell is going on out here" Hitomi recognized the voice.  
  
"Mother, get out of here!" Hitomi yelled.  
  
"You never told me the whole family's here" Dilandau said.  
  
"I'm not stupid. If I had told you, you would have fought your way through just to kill them" Hitomi said.  
  
"True. I want you to suffer more than anything" Dilandau said.  
  
"Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That's a stupid question. If it weren't for you and your friends, Zaibach would have won, and we would be in control. And you also killed Emperor Dornkirk" Dilandau said.  
  
"I did no such thing" Hitomi said.  
  
"Indirectly you caused his death. If you hadn't have come, Emperor Dornkirk would still be alive." Dilandau said.  
  
"He knew he was going to die. If he wanted to live, he would have gotten out when he had the chance" Allen said.  
  
While Allen and Dilandau were arguing, Hitomi placed her right leg in between Dilandau's legs. She swiftly moved her leg and tripped Dilandau. He landed on his rump. Hitomi moved away, and into the arms of her love.  
  
"You bitch!" Dilandau yelled.  
  
"Um, sorry, but that's my title" Dani said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Dragonslayers retreat" Dilandau said, getting off the ground.  
  
"You will pay for what you did" Dilandau said.  
  
"It's been two years since you and I last saw each other. In two years people can change, no matter who the person is" Hitomi said.  
  
Dilandau walked away. "He reminds me so much of Micah Markley" Dani said. Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Who that?" Van asked.  
  
"A girl that Dani and I both know. She has a major attitude problem. Especially with Dani" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, seeing as your mother saw what she did, I think it would be best to tell everyone everything" Hitomi's grandmother said.  
  
Hitomi eyes became very sad looking. Her mind just went into a whole nother world.  
  
"Everything, everything?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes" her grandmother replied.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Allen asked.  
  
"Hitomi, you can't" Dani said. "They do have a right to know" Hitomi's mother said.  
  
"Know what?" Van asked.  
  
"You'll know soon enough, though after I tell you, you will wish you didn't know" Hitomi said.  
  
"Besides a battlefield is no place for what Hitomi has to tell you" Hitomi's mother said.  
  
Van walked up beside Hitomi and took her hand. They walked like that back to the conference room. The walk back to the room was long and drawn out. To Hitomi it felt like it was never going to end. She wished there was some other way, but she didn't have a choice. She had to tell her friends of what she knew. As soon as she and Van walked into the room, a catgirl with pink hair, ran up and hugging Van, while screaming "Lord Van!"  
  
Hitomi know it could only be one girl. "Merle, please" Van said.  
  
Merle got down and looked at him. "Merle, look who's back" Van said, pointing toward Hitomi.  
  
"How'd she get back?" Merle asked. She was very annoyed at the fact her old rival had returned.  
  
"Don't ask" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi sat down in the closest chair to her. "What's wrong, you look like you have bad news to tell us" Merle said.  
  
"I do" Hitomi said.  
  
"What is it?" Chid asked.  
  
Hitomi looked at her friends, and a moment later her eyes drifted onto her dearest love. Van bent down to Hitomi's eye level and put her hands in his.  
  
"Hitomi no matter what you have to say, it won't change anything. We will still be your friends, and I will still love you with all of my heart" Van said.  
  
Hearing his words, made Hitomi want to cry. She didn't know how anyone would react to the news she had to tell them.  
  
"I'm dying" Hitomi said.  
  
  
  
~That was chapter 1. What did you think? Please Review. Even if you flame me, I don't care. Chapter 2 should be up either Thursday or Friday of this week. I uploaded this chapter earlier, but I got a review asking to please put my story in paragraph form. So I did. But Chpater 2 will still come out either Thursday or Friday. ~ 


	3. Chapter 2: The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. The Characters that I add are of my own creation. Do not use them in your own stories unless you have my permission.  
  
Note: " " indicates speech, and indicates thought.  
  
  
  
The Septor of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 2: The Secret  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
"What?! How could you be dying? You look perfectly healthy" Allen asked.  
  
"I'm dying from a rare form of blood cancer" Hitomi said.  
  
For the first few minutes, Van couldn't say anything. He was in shock. How could she be dying? Van thought.  
  
"How is this possible?" Van asked.  
  
"When I returned to earth, I went to America to Dani's house. I woke up one morning and I wasn't feeling very well, so I went to the doctor. He said it was just fatigue, and then sent me home. About a week later in gym class, while we were warming up for class, I passed out. They sent me to the nearest hospital, and I was in there for nearly three days. During that time, some doctors ran tests and they found out that I had a rare blood cancer. They said that the only thing that would trigger it was stress, but they couldn't figure out how that was related. My life was mostly stress free. My doctor told me that it was terminal and that there was no cure. He sent me home after telling me to take it really easy. He estimated that I only had three to six more years to live" Hitomi explained.  
  
"How long ago was this?" Allen asked.  
  
"A little less than two years" Hitomi replied.  
  
She kept her eyes down on the ground. She didn't want to see the look on Van's face. She didn't want to see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Hitomi look at me" Van ordered.  
  
Her head didn't move. He took her hands and cupped her checks. He wiped away the tears that were so unknown to her. She was crying and she didn't know it. How could she not know she was crying? Over the past two years, crying became so natural to her that she didn't notice when she was crying. "It's going to be okay. Somehow, someway, we will find a way to cure it" Van said.  
  
"There is no cure. No matter how much I want to believe that there is a cure, there isn't one. Everything that we tried just sped up the cancer" Hitomi said.  
  
Tears spew from her eyes. Van hated to see his beloved in so much pain, but what could he do? He was helpless. He wanted to help her so much, but he knew deep in his mind that he couldn't. And it tore him apart.  
  
"What else child?" Hitomi's grandmother asked.  
  
"Mom, dad, you need to know a few things that happened while I was here the first time. You won't like most of them, but you have a right to know" Hitomi said.  
  
"What happened Hitomi?" Her dad asked.  
  
Van, Allen, and Hitomi explained to Hitomi's parents when happened while she was here the first time. By the time they had finished explaining, it was morning. The sun had started coming over the mountains. It had been twenty-four hours since Hitomi had gotten any sleep. Her body was screaming for it. Sleep. That's all her muscles and bones wanted. She got up and walked to and open window. Van stood up, stretched, and walked up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm, comforting embrace.  
  
"Why don't I get you a guestroom, and you can sleep?" Van asked.  
  
"That's okay. I'm not tired" Hitomi replied.  
  
"That's not true. I see it in every move you make. Your body is about ready to fall over from exhaustion" Van said.  
  
Hitomi turned, still in her lover's embrace and looked into his eyes. "Only if you promise to get some sleep too" Hitomi said.  
  
"Promise" Van said.  
  
Van released her, and went over to Chid. He then whispered something in his ear. Chid shook his head in agreement. Van came back over to his beloved, took her hand and led her to his guestroom. Once she entered the room, she looked around. The room was especially large with a queen size bad in the middle and two fairly large windows on two of the walls that didn't have a corridor or another room on the other side. The bed looked very inviting. The room was dark, considering the sun was up. The dark draperies hid the brightness of the sun. For that Hitomi was grateful. She found it impossible to sleep in a bright room. Van took her arm, and brought her over to the bed. She laid down on the bed and got comfortable in Van's arms. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
When she woke up, she was still in Van's arms. Though she didn't know what time it was or what day it was, she was a little concerned for how long she slept. She shifted and tried to get out of Van's embrace without waking him up. Unfortunately, her attempt didn't work.  
  
"Get some sleep" Van said.  
  
"I did. I'm okay now. How long was I out?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"All day yesterday and today" Van replied.  
  
"Is it night outside?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah" Van said.  
  
"I was out for a day and a half!" Hitomi said.  
  
"You sound shocked" Van said.  
  
"I never expected to sleep that long" Hitomi said.  
  
"Your body was drained. If you had stayed awake any longer, you probably would still be sleeping" Van said.  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door. Hitomi sat up, and opened the door.  
  
"Duke Chid, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Some of my guards saw a pillar of blue light. It stretched up to the Mystic Moon; however, they don't know what came through" Chid said.  
  
"Would you like me to check it out?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"If you don't mind. If you encounter someone, you might know him or her. I don't want to send my guards and have them capture someone that is a friends of yours" Chid said.  
  
Hitomi got the feeling that Chid was talking about what happened between his guards and herself, though he wouldn't bring himself to admit it. Hitomi looked back at Van, who shook his head in agreement. "Van and I will check it out" Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay. Thank you" Chid said.  
  
He left and Hitomi closed the door. Van got out of bed, and stretched. His red sleeveless shirt was off, and on the edge of the bed. Seeing this made Hitomi blush.  
  
"How should we travel?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know. If people from earth came through, then they would be scared of your wings and the Escaflowne. I know we both don't want to walk" Hitomi said.  
  
"What about horses?" Van asked.  
  
"They would work. We have horses back on earth, and they wouldn't scare whomever it was that came through" Hitomi said.  
  
Van put his shirt back on, and they walked to the stalls. They picked two horses and saddled them up. In less than ten minutes, they were off. The headed on the direction Chid had told them earlier. After an hour of riding, they found nothing. They stopped at a river to rest up, and let the horses rest, and get something to drink.  
  
Hitomi laid down on the ground, and looked up at the stars. Her eyes fell on the Mystic Moon, and the regular moon. She suddenly heard someone yell. She sat up and looked at Van. Van pointed in the direction that the voice came from. Hitomi stood up and follow Van into the forest. In the middle of a clearing was a small campfire. There were two people around it. A teenage boy and girl.  
  
"I don't care. Hitomi and her family have been missing for over two days. We're stuck only god knows where, and have you looked up at the sky lately. The earth is hanging with the moon" the girl yelled.  
  
The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't figure out who it was.  
  
"Take it easy Yukari. A solution will present itself when the time is right" the boy said.  
  
"I'm scared Amano. I want to find Hitomi and her family and go home" Yukari said.  
  
Hearing these names made Hitomi fell over. It's bad enough my family is here, but for Amano and Yukari to be here too. It's too much Hitomi thought.  
  
"So you know them?" Van whispered.  
  
"Yeah, but how'd you do that?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Ever since you came back the link has gotten stronger. I can hear your thoughts, just as you can hear mine" Van said.  
  
Hitomi shrugged it off as she stood up.  
  
"You know if you yell any louder, you're going to wake something up" Hitomi said.  
  
"Who said that?" Yukari demanded.  
  
Hitomi came out from behind the tree.  
  
"How'd you find us?" Amano asked.  
  
"A friend of mine told me that there was a pillar of blue light stretching up to the Mystic Moon. Van and I came to check it out" Hitomi said.  
  
"Who's Van?" Yukari asked.  
  
Van suddenly stepped out behind the bushes he was hiding behind. "Him" Hitomi said.  
  
"He looks familiar" Amano said.  
  
"I know what you mean" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. It had only been two years, but she could still remember seeing Van kill the dragon, for rite of succession. Yukari and Amano were with her that evening. They had seen Van, but Hitomi doubted they would remember what he looked like. Especially since Van had changed.  
  
"We need to get back. These woods could be hiding Dilandau and his Dragonslayers" Van said.  
  
Hitomi agreed. Yukari put out of the fire, and they walked back to the horses.  
  
"It'll be dawn before we get back to the palace" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know. When your parents wake up, they're going to have a fit" Van said.  
  
"Let them, it is not like they can tell me what to do" Hitomi said.  
  
"When are we going home?" Amano asked.  
  
"You're going home when we can get you home" Hitomi said.  
  
"What about you? Aren't you coming back?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I doubt it" Hitomi said.  
  
Van looked at her. You mean to tell me you're staying here? Van thought. Hitomi heard it. She shook her head as a response. Van smiled.  
  
"You can't stay here. You have to go home!" Amano said.  
  
"I don't have to go home. I have nothing there. Sure my family and friends will be on earth, but I'm so alone when I'm on earth" Hitomi said.  
  
"We've noticed. Every since you came back from your disappearance, you've been so depressed. We would like to know why" Yukari said.  
  
"When I first came here, all I thought was getting back home, but once I got home, my heart and soul was missing something" Hitomi said.  
  
"You mean someone" Yukari said. Hitomi glanced back at her best friend.  
  
"Yeah" Hitomi said.  
  
"Do they know?" Van asked.  
  
He wanted to know if Yukari and Amano knew I was dying.  
  
"When I found out, they were the first ones I called" Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari walked up to her best friend.  
  
"I'm going to take a stab at this, and say the someone you were missing was Van?" She asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled. Yukari could read her like an open book. "I love him, and he loves me. If I left again it would only hurt both of us in the long run. Since I only have a short time left to live, I was to spend it with the man I love" Hitomi said.  
  
"Then I can only do one thing. And that is to wish you the best of luck" Yukari said.  
  
"She's right. If you're so determined not to go home, we can't force you. I hope you have a good life here" Amano said.  
  
"I don't want to hurt anyone" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're not. You're making yourself happy, and that's all that matters" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi stopped. "What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"I just have a bad feeling about something" Hitomi said.  
  
A sudden picture of Zongi's face appeared in her mind.  
  
"How possible would it be to get turned around?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Very possible. Why do you ask?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi took off running straight ahead. She stopped when she reached a stone temple. "Hitomi, why did..." Van's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is this place?" Yukari asked.  
  
Amano was behind her. Hitomi fell to the ground. The vision of Zongi's death fill her head. Van came over to his love, and bent down next to her. "Hitomi lets get out of here" Van said.  
  
Van pulled her to her feet. "Hitomi please come back here" Yukari said.  
  
The trees and bushes rustled. This caught Hitomi's attention. "Van, something's here" Hitomi said.  
  
"What?" Van said, looking around.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes and relaxed. She pictured her pendant, and looked for something out of place. She found Dilandau's Guymelef. "Van, Dilandau's here" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"Where?" Van asked.  
  
His question was answered by a crima claw being shot towards the two lovers. Van's shirt tore as his angelic wings spread. He grabbed Hitomi and flew upward. The claw hit the ground.  
  
"Well well, Van is a Draconian" Dilandau said.  
  
"Yukari, Amano get to the horses and head east to the capital of Fried!" Van shouted.  
  
Yukari and Amano got on the horses and the were off to the palace. Van flew up high in the sky with Hitomi in his arms. He took off after Yukari and Amano. Dilandau turned his invisible cloak off, and turned his guymelef into fly mode. Hitomi and Van caught up with Yukari and Amano in no time. Dilandau chased them. Once they reached the gates of the palace, Van landed on the ground, and set Hitomi down. Hitomi and Van ran over to Yukari and Amano, who were pounding on the palace gates.  
  
"Let us through. As the King of Fanelia, I demand you let us through!" Van shouted.  
  
The gates opened. Everyone ran inside. "What's going on?" Allen asked, coming over to us.  
  
"Dilandau is chasing us, that's what's going on" Hitomi said.  
  
They were all trying to catch their breath. Van ran off towards his guymelef. Within a minute, the Escaflowne was at the gates waiting for Dilandau's arrival. It took minutes before the gates exploded, showing Dilandau's Guymelef. "They're huge" Yukari said.  
  
"I know" Amano said.  
  
They were shocked at the size of the two machines. "Lord Van!" Merle shouted.  
  
She came running up to Hitomi and her friends. "Everyone get inside!" Allen yelled.  
  
Yukari, Amano and Merle all ran for the inside of the palace. Hitomi got up, and hit behind a pile of ruble. Out of the corner of his eye, Dilandau spotted the young seer(1). Dilandau quickly knocked Van off balance, and shot a stream of liquid metal towards Hitomi. Hitomi ran and tried to dodge the liquid metal. All of a sudden...  
  
  
  
1) I'll use the word "Seer" instead of "Seeress." As far as I know there is no such  
  
word as "Seeress."  
  
~That was chapter 2. How did you like it? Was it any good? Please review. I don't care even if you flame me. I know that I left it at a really bad cliffhanger, and I also know that chapter 1 was a cliffhanger. I'll try not to put another cliffhanger in for a while. Thanks for reading my fan fic.~ 


	4. Chapter 3: The Injury

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. The Characters that I add are of my own creation. Do not use them in your own stories  
  
unless you have my permission.  
  
  
  
The Septor of Dragons  
  
Chapter 3: The Injury  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
The liquid metal hit its intended target. Hitomi let out an ear-piercing scream. The liquid metal struck her side with such force that it ran straight through her side. Dilandau called back the liquid metal, and Hitomi fell to the ground. Van attacked Dilandau with full force, but Dilandau easily evaded Van's attack. Dilandau's Guymelef changed into fly mode, and flew away. Van's Escaflowne turned into it's Dragon Mode.  
  
"Van, no. We need to take care of Hitomi. Dilandau can wait. Besides, she needs you too much for you to leave now" Allen said.  
  
Van landed the dragon, and ran over to Hitomi. "Lord Van, what's wrong?" Merle asked, coming over to them.  
  
Yukari and Amano were behind her. "Merle, go and find Millerna. Tell her that Hitomi's been badly injured, and that we need her out here" Allen said.  
  
Merle dropped on all fours, and ran after the Asturian Princess. Within minutes, Millerna was there. "We have to move her inside. It's the only place I can help her" Millerna reported.  
  
Van carefully placed his arms under Hitomi's knees and neck, trying not to jostle her. Van picked her up just as Chid and Hitomi's parents came out. "What the hell happened?" Hitomi's mother demanded.  
  
"An enemy of ours hurt Hitomi" Van said.  
  
"Where were you? I know she went to find who came through the portal with you" Hitomi's father said.  
  
"We found Yukari and Amano. After getting turned around, Dilandau found us. He chased us here. Allen told everyone to get inside, but Hitomi didn't listen. Dilandau saw her and attacked her with hit liquid metal" Van said.  
  
Van followed Millerna inside to an empty room. "Set her down on the bed" Millerna ordered.  
  
Van did so. As he began to walk away, he felt a hand grab his arm. "Hitomi listen to me. Millerna's here and she's going to save you" Van said.  
  
"Don't leave me" Hitomi said.  
  
Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'll be right outside the room. Don't worry" Van said.  
  
He came back to her, and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm scared" Hitomi said.  
  
"You'll be fine" Van said.  
  
Millerna came back with a needle in her hand. "This is anesthetic. Once in your system, you'll fall asleep and won't wake up for several hours" Millerna said. She inserted the needle and serum into Hitomi's arm.  
  
"Van you have leave the room" Millerna said.  
  
Hitomi's eyes closed and she went into unconsciousness. Hitomi and Millerna were in the room for over four hours. Hitomi's family and friends waited in the hallway. Some patiently and some impatiently. Van was about ready to break down the castle walls after the second hour.  
  
"Beating you fist against the wall isn't going to help anybody" Dani stated.  
  
"I have to do something to occupy myself" Van said.  
  
"Read a book" Dani retorted.  
  
She was on her laptop. "If you want to beat something into a pulp, might a suggest Dilandau" Amano said.  
  
"He'd have to get in line" Yukari said.  
  
"Why's that?" Van asked.  
  
"Cause, I'll get to him first. I get first dibs on him" Yukari said.  
  
"You'd have to get there before I do, and the probability of that happening is slim to none" Van said.  
  
"I did it!" Dani shouted.  
  
"Did what?" Amano asked, shaking Yukari out of her look she was giving Van.  
  
"I got on the internet!" Dani said.  
  
"How's that possible. There are no telephone lines" Yukari said.  
  
"Hitomi has a satellite uplink. I connected it to my laptop, and laid it towards the earth" Dani said.  
  
"For that to happen, there has to be a weak open portal around here somewhere" Hitomi's grandmother said.  
  
"I don't care what caused it, I have access to earth" Dani said.  
  
"Email my mom and dad and tell them that I won't be home for a while. Tell them that I'm at Hitomi's and that she's going to America, and that I'm going with her" Yukari said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to tell your parents Amano?" Dani asked.  
  
"Nothing. I live in America. I'm suppose to be in Tokyo. My parents have nothing to worry about. My beeper and cell phone are still in Tokyo. For all they know, I'm still in Tokyo" Amano said.  
  
Millerna came out of the room. "The operation of a success. Hitomi's going to be fine. She's still unconscious. When she wakes up, tell her not to get out of bed, or to move around" Millerna said.  
  
"Why don't you tell her? You're the doctor" Yukari said.  
  
"Because I'll be sleeping when she wakes up" Millerna said.  
  
She collapsed. "She's just really tired. She'll be fine" Van said.  
  
He walked into the room. Hitomi was still laying on the bed. He went over to his beloved, and picked her up, and carried her out into the hallway. "Duke Chid, she needs a room" Van said.  
  
"This way" Chid said, leading the way to an empty guest room.  
  
Van entered the room, and laid Hitomi down in the bed. Taking the cover, Van placed them on top of her. He sat down in a chair that was next to the bed. He took Hitomi's hand, and watched her sleep all the way through the night.  
  
  
  
~Well is it getting good yet? I bet none of you expected that to happen. Okay, maybe some of you did. Are any of you wondering how Dilandau got back? If you are, don't worry, there's an explanation. It'll be in a later chapter. I know the internet with satellite uplink was a little far fetched, but it was all I would think of. Please review. Even flames are accepted. Chapter 4 should be out by Sunday. Thanks for reading. CYA~ 


	5. Chapter 4: The Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. The Characters that I add are of my own creation. Do not use them in your own stories  
  
unless you have my permission.  
  
The Septor of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 4: The Understanding  
  
By Collchick1500  
  
WARNING: Fluff in this chapter.  
  
Van watched his love sleep throughout the night. He didn't sleep, for fear of something happening to Hitomi while he slept. Hours before dawn, a bright light appeared in the room. A young woman stepped through the portal. She had long black hair, and was wearing a plain white dress that touched the floor when she walked. The sleeves were long. They covered her hands, and were slit from her elbows down to the end. Gorgeous white wings sat on her back.  
  
"M...mother" Van stuttered.  
  
The angel smiled. "Yes, it's me, Van" She said.  
  
Her voice was soft, and heartwarming. "Van I understand your friend had a close encounter this afternoon" His mother said.  
  
"Yes, but how did you know?" Van asked.  
  
"During the operation, Hitomi's heart stopped beating, and her spirit left her body. It traveled to the Realm of Death. A few short seconds later, she spirit went back into her body" Varie said.  
  
"Hitomi almost died?" Van asked, almost unsure of himself.  
  
"Yes, and I also understand that she is dying from a disease" Varie said.  
  
"She is. Hitomi told us that there is no cure, and that she doesn't have long to live" Van said.  
  
"On Hitomi's world, the Mystic Moon, there are no cures, but here on Gaea; there is a cure" Varie said.  
  
Van's face lit up. "What is it?" Van asked.  
  
"I cannot tell you. Not yet anyway. When the time is right, the cure will be told to you" Varie explained.  
  
"At least there is a cure" Van said.  
  
He released a sigh of relief. "That's all I can tell you right now. Take care of yourself and Hitomi. Though she doesn't say it much, she does need you, and she does love you" Varie said before disappearing.  
  
Several hours later the sun rose from behind the mountains. There was a sudden knock on the door. Van got up and answered the door. It was Merle. "Lord Van, how's Hitomi?" She asked.  
  
"She's better, though there wasn't much change from last night" Van said.  
  
"May I come in?" Merle asked.  
  
"Sure" Van said.  
  
He stood away from the opening of the door. Merle walked in and saw Hitomi on the bed. "How are you holding up?" Merle asked.  
  
"What do you think? Hitomi's laying here and I can't do anything to speed up her recovery" Van said.  
  
"She'll get better. Millerna said so" Merle said.  
  
Van's eyes didn't leave Hitomi's body. "I came up here to tell you that breakfast will be in about an hour" Merle said, leaving the room.  
  
Van went and sat down on Hitomi's bed. He wiped her bangs away from her face, and kissed her lips. As if on queue, Hitomi's eyes opened up.  
  
"Van?" She asked.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Van asked. Hitomi threw her arms around her love. It was too fast an action.  
  
Hitomi winched in pain. Van took her arms and laid her back in bed.  
  
"You need to lie still and get some rest" Van said.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just a little sore"  
  
"That maybe so, but I won't allow you to hurt yourself further"  
  
"Quit being a worry wart"  
  
"I'm just concerned for your health"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
Van caressed Hitomi's cheeks. They were cold to the touch. "Hitomi, are you cold?" Van asked.  
  
"No, why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You skin is cold to the touch"  
  
"I feel fine"  
  
Hitomi started shivering. "You feel fine, huh?"  
  
"I do"  
  
"Are you just saying that so I don't worry about you more?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi looked away. Van went around to the other side of the bed, and laid down next to her. "Hitomi, you know I love you, but you can't lie to me" Van said.  
  
"Is it wrong to look after you once in a while?"  
  
"As long as you don't lie about your own health and well being. Now before we get into a big discussion, I want you to sleep" Van said.  
  
Hitomi found a comfortable place in the crook of Van's neck, and went back to sleep. An hour later, Merle knocked on the door. Van slid out of the bed, and opened the door. "Lord Van, breakfast is ready" Merle said.  
  
"Tell Duke Chid and Allen, that I will not be down today" Van said.  
  
"You don't have to stay up here. Chid can post guards at the door so no one disturbs Hitomi" Merle said.  
  
"I know that, but Hitomi woke up not long after you left an hour ago. I don't want to leave her. Not in the condition she's in" Van said.  
  
"Okay. Do you want me to bring your breakfast up?" Merle asked. Van smiled at his young foster-sister.  
  
"Sure. Could you bring something up for Hitomi too?" Van asked.  
  
"Coming right up" Merle said.  
  
She landed on all fours and took off. "Van, who was that?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Merle, she's going to get us some breakfast" Van said.  
  
He closed the door. "You don't have to stay cooped up on my account" Hitomi said.  
  
"What if I want to stay cooped up?" Van asked.  
  
"I won't let you. Go out. Do what you need to do. I'll be fine" Hitomi said.  
  
"You may believe that you'll be fine, but I know you. You'll be lonely, and I know you aren't looking forward to spending the day with Merle" Van said.  
  
"I have Amano and Yukari" Hitomi said.  
  
"No, I'm staying by your side today. Whether you like it or not" Van said.  
  
Hitomi sat up very slowly. "Please don't be so stubborn about this" Hitomi said.  
  
"The same could be said about you"  
  
There was another knock at the door. "Here's some breakfast" Merle said, coming in with a tray of different food.  
  
None of which Hitomi recognized.  
  
"Can we come in?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied.  
  
Yukari and Amano stepped in the room. "Merle told us you had woken up, but we couldn't believe it" Amano said.  
  
"I can't believe I'm still alive. I thought that liquid metal would have finished me off" Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari went over and hugged her best friend.  
  
"I knew you would survive. The love between you and Van is more than enough to bring you back from the dead. I knew you wouldn't die and leave Van alone" Yukari said.  
  
Merle hissed at the word love. "Merle, get over it" Hitomi said.  
  
Merle stuck her tongue out at Hitomi and nonchalantly walked out of the room. "Is it okay if we stay with her today?" Amano asked Van.  
  
"Yes, besides, Van has some stuff to do" Hitomi said, before Van could answer.  
  
"Hitomi, I told you that I have nothing to do" Van said. Hitomi got out of the bed.  
  
"And I told you to go out and do what you need to do" Hitomi said. "I don't want to leave you" Van said.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. Yukari and Amano are here. They can take care of me. I'll make a deal with you. If you go out and do what you need to do, I'll let you check up on me every few hours and I won't get upset about it" Hitomi said. Van smiled.  
  
"Deal" Van said.  
  
"Good. Now that's settled, I don't have to worry about trouble in paradise" Yukari said.  
  
Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's small waist, and brought Hitomi closer to him. Though the small amount of pressure hurt her wound, she didn't complain. Being wrapped in Van's arms was a dream come true. Yukari grabbed Amano's arm and pulled him outside of the room. They closed the door behind them, leaving the two young lovers alone.  
  
  
  
~How'd ya like chapter 4? I know it was a dull chapter, but not all chapters can be action packed can they? I know this chapter had fluff in it. If you don't like fluff, sorry. I, myself like it. It makes the story betta. Please review. Even flames are accepted. Chapter 5 should be out sometime in the mid week. Maybe sooner depending upon how many reviews I get. The more review the faster I work. It inspires me. Thanks for reading~ 


	6. Chapter 5: The Healing

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the characters. The Characters that I add are of my own creation. Do not use them in your own stories  
  
unless you have my permission.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 5: The Healing  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Hitomi put her arms around Van's neck, and she noted how much he'd changed. His muscles were bigger, and his chest more defined. His eyes looked brighter, and a deeper color red. His facial features hadn't changed much. His cheeks showed signs of stubble. His hair was as unruly as ever. "When you left two years ago, I thought I would never see you again" Van said.  
  
"It was really hard for me to leave Gaea. I though about coming back so many times, but with track, and school, I could never figure out how to get back to you" Hitomi said.  
  
"That doesn't matter, because now that you're back, I'm never letting you go" Van said.  
  
Hitomi laid her head on Van's shoulder. Van closed his eyes, and took in the scent of her honey-colored hair. He took note that it was still very short. He also noted that she had grown a little. No major change. A few inches. She was still very skinny. "Merle and I are planning on leaving for Fanelia tomorrow. Are you coming along?" Van asked.  
  
Why is he asking such a stupid question? Hitomi thought.  
  
Van smiled while Hitomi blushed. Oops, I forgot he can hear my thoughts Hitomi thought.  
  
Van smile grew. "Oh shut-up" Hitomi said.  
  
"I didn't say anything" Van said.  
  
Hitomi took her arms away from Van's chest and folded them across her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry" Van said.  
  
Van removed his arms from around her waist, and cupped her cheeks. "I just meant that because your family and friends were here, I didn't know if you were coming with me" Van reasoned.  
  
Hitomi fought back a smile. Van suddenly planted a hard kiss on Hitomi's lips. She totally unexpected this, and almost lost her balance. Van grabbed her before she fell. Hitomi tried her best to keep her body rigid, but to no avail. Her knees started to buckled and Van felt it. Without ending the kiss, he picked Hitomi up and carried her to the bed. He laid her on the bed, and carefully got on top of her. Her wounded side was throbbing, but she ignored the pain. She didn't care about her side, or the throbbing pain. All she cared about in that moment, was being with Van. The lack of air caused them to end their first kiss. They were breathing hard. "How are we traveling to Fanelia?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Allen is being kind enough to let us borrow the Crusade and her crew" Van said.  
  
Van saw sudden worry in Hitomi's emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm worried about my friends and family" Hitomi admitted. "Part of me wants to send them back as soon as possible, to keep them safe. The other part never wants to let them leave" Hitomi continued.  
  
"It's your decision, I can't force you to go one way or another" Van said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. That's one of the things she loved about Van. He didn't pressure her into any kind of decision. "I have to send them back. If nothing else to keep them safe from the dangers Gaea hides" Hitomi said.  
  
She knew what dangers Gaea possessed. She had seen them first hand. She was determined not to allow her family and friends to see them. Van got off of Hitomi and sat at the edge of the bed. "Why don't I go get Yukari and Amano, and be off, since you won't allow me to stay with you today" Van said.  
  
"You can have me all day tomorrow" Hitomi said.  
  
"Good" Van said.  
  
He got up, kissed Hitomi one last time before he left, and walked out of the room. About ten minutes later, Yukari and Amano walked into the room. "I hope we didn't disturb you two a while ago" Amano said.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "You didn't" Hitomi said.  
  
"I kinda think even if we had, you would tell us" Yukari said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Avoid from hurting our feelings" Yukari said.  
  
"If you two were intruding, I would have told you to get out" Hitomi said.  
  
"She's got a point" Amano said.  
  
Hitomi yawned. It wasn't even noon, and she was exhausted. "Why don't we leave and you can get some sleep" Amano said.  
  
"No, please stay" Hitomi pleaded.  
  
She didn't want to be alone.  
  
"You health comes first" Yukari said.  
  
She and Amano left the room. She got out of bed, and walked over to the window. She coughed, and felt something run down the side of her mouth. She wiped it away, and looked at the fingers. Blood. It was blood. "How?" She asked.  
  
She turned around to go see Millerna, but fell over half way to the door. Blood was dripping form her mouth, onto the floor. She wouldn't make it to Millerna in time.  
  
Van! She screamed in her mind. It took several seconds for Van to reply.  
  
What's wrong? Hitomi heard him ask.  
  
I don't know. Blood is coming out of my mouth, and my side is hurting so badly Hitomi thought.  
  
I'll be right there! Van screamed. His voice sounded confused and scared. Van ran up and bursted into Hitomi's room. He saw Hitomi laying on the floor, unconscious. He ran over to her. There was a small puddle of blood on the floor beneath her mouth. Van lifted Hitomi up, and carried her to the conference room.  
  
"Where's Millerna?" Van asked.  
  
"She should be in her room. Why?" Dani asked.  
  
She was sitting at the table, playing with her laptop. "There's something wrong with Hitomi" Van said.  
  
He ran up to Millerna's room. He opened the door, and ran into the room. "What is the meaning of this break-in?" Millerna demanded.  
  
"Hitomi's bleeding from her mouth" Van said.  
  
Van laid her down on Millerna's bed. "It means she's internally bleeding" Millerna said.  
  
"Is there anything you can do?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not" Millerna said.  
  
Hitomi was having trouble breathing. She was taking short, rapid breaths.  
  
"She'll die" Van said.  
  
"I'm sorry. The only thing I can do is give her some medicine to calm her nerves" Millerna said.  
  
Van took one of Hitomi's hands, and sat down next to her.  
  
"Van, what's wrong with my daughter?" Hitomi father demanded, entering the room.  
  
"Hitomi's bleeding internally. There's nothing Millerna can do. Hitomi's going to die" Van said.  
  
"There has to be something that can save her!" Hitomi's mother screamed.  
  
"There is" A voice said.  
  
A bright light appeared in the room. Varie came out of the light. "Who are you?" Hitomi's father asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter who she is. She's a Draconian. Which means she's dangerous" Hitomi's mother said.  
  
"Enough!" Van's voice boomed. "If my mother can save Hitomi, what should it matter who or what she is" Van yelled.  
  
"You're a Draconian?" Hitomi mother asked.  
  
"Yes" Van replied.  
  
"How did Hitomi get involved with a Draconian?" Hitomi's mother asked.  
  
"I just asked myself how you daughter, who is very caring and understanding, can have parents with so much hatred" Van said.  
  
Hitomi's parents walked out of the room. "Can you save Hitomi?" Van asked his mother.  
  
"Yes. By healing her wound, the internal bleeding will stop" Varie said.  
  
"How do we heal a wound that deep, so fast?" Van asked.  
  
His mother smiled. "After everything you've seen, you mean to tell me you ask questions like that?" Varie asked.  
  
Van smiled. "I can heal your lover's wound" Varie said.  
  
Varie walked over to Hitomi, and placed both of her hands over Hitomi's wound. Within seconds Hitomi sat up, trying to catch her breath. She looked over and saw Van's mother.  
  
"What happened?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Van will explain it to you. Everything is healed, and I do mean everything" Varie said.  
  
She disappeared. Van came over to Hitomi and hugged her.  
  
"Van, I have to breathe" Hitomi said, trying to squirm out of his grip.  
  
"You had started to bleed internally and my mother saved you" Van said.  
  
Hitomi got out of the bed and stretched. "Thank god" Hitomi said.  
  
She and Van walked out of the room. Millerna just watched them leave. How rude. They leave without saying good-bye Millerna thought.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 5 is out! I never expected to make it this far. I just wanna thank everyone who has supported me throughout the story so far. Like the last chapter, it was kinda dull. Sorry about that. The next chapter, which should be out by Saturday, has more action in it. And guess what the new enemies show themselves. About time, huh? The reason it's taking so long to get the chapters out now is because one of my friends read the chapter I have up now, and she said to try and make them more detailed and try to make them longer. That and I have major school projects due this week. And remember to please review. Even flames are accepted. Thanks for reading. CYA!~  
  
~There was also a major spelling error with the Septor. Unfortunately, my computer thinks that this spelling is correct. But it isn't. The correct spelling is Scepter. From now on, you'll see this spelling for the word. Sorry for the spelling error.~ 


	7. Chapter 6: The Ultimatum

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne....blah....blah....you people know the routine by now.  
  
  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 6: The Ultimatum  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
The pair of lovers walked out into the courtyard of the castle. "Hitomi, get away from him. He's a Draconian" Hitomi's mother yelled.  
  
"You tell me this like I don't already know. Mom I knew two years ago" Hitomi said.  
  
"And you're not afraid of him?" Hitomi's father asked.  
  
"Why should I be. Van would never hurt me" Hitomi said.  
  
"The Draconians are cursed" Hitomi's mother shouted.  
  
"Says who? People have a way of fearing something or someone that they don't know or understand. That's why you're overreacting. I know Van, and I don't fear him. Why should I? His wings are wings of an angel. Angels don't go around and hurt living things" Hitomi said.  
  
She walked off. Getting into an argument about Draconians was ridiculous. Van ran after her. Hitomi stopped once she had reached the palace gates. "Hitomi, wait" Van said.  
  
Hitomi stopped, and put her hands on the gates. "You didn't have to defend me. I'm use to being persecuted because of what I am" Van said.  
  
"Well, I'm not. They have no right to pass judgement on you because you're a Draconian. I love you. Why can't they see that?" Hitomi asked, turning around.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. She hated her parents for what they did. She had no idea of why they were so against Draconians. They did nothing wrong in Hitomi's mind. "I don't know" Van answered.  
  
A shadow surrounded them. Van and Hitomi looked up and saw Dilandau's Guymelef. "How did you survive the liquid metal? Oh well. It doesn't matter. I'll kill you right here and now" Dilandau said.  
  
Van dove for Hitomi. They both hit the ground. "I have a present for you seer" Dilandau said.  
  
"Whatever it is, I don't want it" Hitomi said.  
  
"It's something that I can't take back" Dilandau said.  
  
A creature emerged from the wall. His eyes were green, and his skin was white. He had weird markings all over his body. Hitomi gasped. "Zongi...but how did you survive?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The Sorcerers brought me back from the dead. Now I'm here to finish what I started those years ago" Zongi said.  
  
Hitomi got up and desperately wished she could be somewhere else. Anywhere but there. Van got up, and stood in front of Hitomi. "You can't protect her" Zongi said.  
  
"I can die trying" Van said.  
  
"Love. So trivial" Zongi replied.  
  
Zongi threw Van to the side, and stretch his arm out to Hitomi's neck. The hand grabber her small neck and started squeezing the life out of her. Zongi froze, and released Hitomi. She noticed a sword tip sticking out of Zongi's chest. Blood dripped down his wound and the sword. A small drop of blood came out of his mouth. "Your day will be very soon. I might have failed, but my masters will kill you and your Dragon Lover" Zongi choked out. Those were his final words. This time he wouldn't come back to life.  
  
"What happened?" Michael asked, coming over to the dead body of the doppleganger. His voice was wavering.  
  
"Michael, go in the castle!" Hitomi told her sibling.  
  
Michael ran off. "You killed the doppleganger!" Dilandau said.  
  
"Why do you care? You killed him first" Van said.  
  
Dilandau flew off. The two lovers just stood there, watching Dilandau fly off, and watching the sun setting behind the mountains. "Look, it's getting dark. We should go in" Van said.  
  
"I...I can't" Hitomi said.  
  
She turned around and walked away. She wandered the castle grounds for hours. She stopped when she saw a statue of an angle. It was made of pure white stone, and very detailed. Each feather on her wings had their own special pattern. Hitomi laid her hand on the unfamiliar markings on the base of the statue. She couldn't help but notice a small lever on the side of the statue. As soon as Hitomi touched the lever, the statue moved the side revealing a set of stairs. She walked down the flight of stairs. Once she hit the ground, the torches automatically lit. The room was small, and there was nothing to it. Though she got an eerie feeling from the room, she kept going. "Why haven't her parents told her yet?" demanded a voice.  
  
"I don't know, but if the 'Angel' doesn't know yet, she's in danger" Another voice stated, Hitomi crept behind a boulder.  
  
"Her past is a danger to her. She has to know the truth or her past will destroy her" the first voice said.  
  
She made out two figures. One of the figures was her grandmother. The other was familiar. Hitomi had seen the woman before, though she couldn't place where.  
  
"Varie, she will find out" Hitomi's grandmother said.  
  
"When it's too later" Varie said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hitomi get out of here" Her grandmother said.  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on" Hitomi said.  
  
Varie looked away. "It's about me, isn't it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes" Her grandmother said.  
  
There was a sudden explosion from above the cavern. The force of the explosion released some of the rocks above their heads'. Hitomi ducked and covered her head as the rocks fell around her. A voice asked something in her mind, but she didn't hear it. She could barely think let a voice in her head. Hitomi gave up. She couldn't take it anymore. A image of Van appeared in her mind.  
  
Hitomi, what's wrong? Van asked. I don't know. There was an explosion, and all of a sudden rock came tumbling down around me. I fainted. Hitomi said. The castle is under attack. Get back here as soon as you can. Van said. I'll try. Hitomi said.  
  
Van's image disappeared. Hitomi jumped up. She stood up and tried to gain her bearings. She headed for the steps. She looked up, and saw a figure of a person. The figure was tall and well shaped. The figure walked down the flight of stairs. "Well, well, look whom we have here" the figure said.  
  
Hitomi back away from him. "Who are you?" She demanded.  
  
"I am one of the three Sorcerers. My name is Kelar" the man said.  
  
Hitomi walked around the man, and ran up the stairs. Once she reached the top, two more men were there, waiting for her. "It looks like Kelar was right. The seer was down in the cavern" One of the men said.  
  
"Who are you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"My name is Ksedrie, and this is Katrie" The other man said.  
  
"Hitomi!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Van, over here" She shouted.  
  
Van came over to his beloved. "Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine" She said, as he touched her forehead.  
  
She winched in pain. Van pulled his hand down. Hitomi saw blood on his thumb. "We'll get Millerna to take care of that later. Right now, let's get out of here" Van said.  
  
Hitomi turned back to the three Sorcerers. "What do you want?" She asked.  
  
Van tugged at her arm. She pulled back. "We need you to plunge Gaea into total darkness, chaos, and destruction" Ksedrie said.  
  
Hitomi eyes widened as tears filled her eyes. Though she wanted to cry, she refused to show her new enemies how weak she was. "It's seems to me that you have enough power to do that yourself. Why do you need Hitomi?" Van asked. His voice was wavering. He was scared but he refused to show it. For that Hitomi was grateful. She needed Van's strength to give her the strength to stand up to the three.  
  
"The prophecy says that the 'Angel' has to power to either plunge Gaea into darkness, chaos, and destruction or plunge Gaea into peace, serenity, and passivity for all eternity" Katrie explained.  
  
"I think I'll take the peace, serenity, and passivity thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"You will do what we want; otherwise, your love and your family will parish" Kelar said.  
  
Hitomi didn't know what to do. She refused to help them, but how could she not? They threatened the people she treasured most in life. "You can't make me choose like this! You have no right whatsoever!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"Oh we can, and we will. And we have the right" Kelar said.  
  
"We will give you one year. After that, you have to decide" Ksedrie said.  
  
"And if you think that your parents will be safe on the Mystic Moon, you're dead wrong. We have the power to open portals and bring them back here." Katrie said.  
  
"If necessary we will kill them in front of you" Kelar said  
  
In the blink of an eye, all three men disappeared. Hitomi fell to her knees in tears. They couldn't make her decide something like this, and yet they had.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~Is it getting intense? It should be. Do any of you people who actually read my story like it so far.? I hope so. Who would have thought I would bring back Zongi? How do you like my new enemies? Please comment, or review. Flames are cool, too. If you have any suggestions you can email me at dmc3550@hotmail.com. Thanks to the people who keep me going. And to the people who think that Hitomi's disease is gone, it might be and it might not be. You don't know. To the people who wonder why Hitomi's mother has a thing against Draconians, that will be in chapter 7; which by the way should hopefully be out by Tuesday. This chapter is out a day early. God only knows how that happened; considering that fact I have a mild case of food poisoning. CYA!~ 


	8. Chapter 7: The past of the 'Angel' is re...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. If I did I wouldn't need this disclaimer now would I?  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 7: The past of the 'Angel' is revealed  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Van went over to Hitomi, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She was terrified. She had to do something. But what? Van picked Hitomi up and carried her to the castle. By this time everyone was in the Conference Room. Van sat her down on a chair.  
  
"Hitomi, honey what's wrong?" Hitomi's mother asked.  
  
"Apparently there's a prophecy that the 'Angel' has the power to plunge Gaea into total darkness, chaos, and destruction or plunge the planet into peace, serenity, and passivity for all eternity" Hitomi said.  
  
"And you're the 'Angel' in this prophecy?" Millerna asked.  
  
Hitomi could only shake her head in agreement. "Millerna, where's Dryden?" Van asked.  
  
"Right here" A man remarked.  
  
He came out of the adjacent library. His was tall and had long brown hair, which he kept back in a ponytail. His glasses sat on the edge of his nose. "When word get to Asturia that there were pillars of light in Freid, I ran here" Dryden explained.  
  
"Do you have anything on this prophecy?" Van asked.  
  
"I just might. In some books I attained on my journeys to Zaibach, I ran across something about the 'Gaean Angel'. Though is didn't say anything else. I'll have my books brought here and research them" Dryden said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"How are you my dear?" Dryden asked.  
  
"I've been better" Hitomi replied.  
  
Dryden pulled Van to the side and told him to take Hitomi up to her room and force her to sleep. Van disagreed, saying that she would sleep at all. Dryden finally got the young king to accept his demands. Van walked over to Hitomi, picked her back up, and carried her back to his room. Van didn't want to leave Hitomi alone, for fear of what could happen to her. Tears where still sliding down her face. He laid her down in the bed, took the long, mint green, flannel blanket, and wrapped her in it.  
  
"Everything will be okay" Van reassured her.  
  
He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She closed her eyes, and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she awoke to the sun glaring in the room. She crawled out of the bed, and made her way down to the Conference Room. Dryden was sitting at the table with stacks of books surrounding him on the floor, and on the table.  
  
"Were you up all night?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, I was Lady Hitomi. I found something about the 'Gaean Angel'. It refers to a young lady from the Mystic Moon appearing on Gaea before the Destiny Wars. I'm guessing that would be you?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Well, it also says that the 'Angel' helped win the Destiny Wars and left soon after. She returned two years later, and is confronted with a decision that will decide Gaea's fate. She is to use something called the 'The scepter of the Dragons' to decide that fate" Dryden reported.  
  
"Where is the scepter?" Van asked.  
  
"No one knows. It was lost years ago" Dryden said.  
  
"Could the three Sorcerers get their hands on it?" Van asked.  
  
"Unlikely, the scepter will only show itself to a worthy person. Only a person true of heart came obtain and control it," Dryden said.  
  
"That would explain their use for me" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm afraid so" Van said.  
  
Hitomi slammed her fist on the table. She was frustrated. She wouldn't allow herself to be used as a tool for massacre. "Then what?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"I don't know. They may destroy the scepter so you can't undo what you did. They may kill you after the deed they wish is finished. No one can know for sure until it happens" Dryden said.  
  
That wasn't the answer Hitomi was looking for. "Isn't there any way to stop them before the year is over?" Hitomi asked desperately.  
  
"Not that I know of. And the only way to defeat magic is to use magic" Dryden said.  
  
"If we find the scepter before them, could we get rid of them?" Van asked.  
  
"That's a very big if. If the scepter has been lost for years, it sure as hell isn't going to appear in front of us," Dryden said.  
  
"I have a feeling that we need to find the scepter before anything else can be accomplished" Hitomi said.  
  
"I agree with you" Dani said.  
  
She stood up and left her little corner. "You were up all last night too, weren't you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was looking on the internet for anything that might lead us to the scepter, but there was nothing" Dani said.  
  
"There wouldn't be anything on the internet anyway. The websites know nothing about the scepter or of Gaea" Hitomi said.  
  
"I also checked my books. I did find something of great interest" Dani said.  
  
"What is it?" Van asked.  
  
"The 'Angel' has a past that isn't known to her. To fight the enemy she might need to know about her past" Dani said.  
  
"What past is there to know?" Dryden asked.  
  
Hitomi could picture Varie and her grandmother talking about her the night before. She knew she had to tell them that there was something Varie and her grandmother were hiding, but how to approach?  
  
"If a past needs to be revealed, why not go straight to the source?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That's obvious, but who would know about you're past?" Dryden asked.  
  
"My grandmother...and Varie" Hitomi replied.  
  
"How would my mother know about you're past?" Van demanded.  
  
"Last night before the attack I would a cavern in the castle grounds. My grandmother and your mother were talking about the past of the 'Angel'. When I confronted them about it, they tried to shoo me away. When I demanded they tell me whom they were talking about your mother looked away. She wasn't happy explaining it was me that they were talking about" Hitomi explained.  
  
"That doesn't explain how she knows about it!" Van yelled.  
  
"I don't know how she knows about my past and that scares me!" Hitomi's voice rose above Van's.  
  
Van sat down and rested his head in his hands. "I'm sorry. I don't need to be taking my anger out on you" Van apologized.  
  
"Now do you understand why we said that your past is a danger to you?" Hitomi grandmother asked, walking into the room. Varie was at her side.  
  
"How mother? How do you know about Hitomi's past?" Van asked. He wasn't pleased.  
  
"I was told by my superior" Varie said.  
  
"This probably isn't any of my business, but who would your superior be?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Her name is Fiona. She's Hitomi's first blood relative" Varie said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"She is your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great grandmother" Hitomi mother answered. She was standing in the doorway.  
  
"When Fiona was around your age, she fell in love with a young man. Like Fiona, Tyler, her love was a Draconian. Though her parents disapproved of their relationship, Fiona ran away with Tyler and married him. After hearing this, Fiona's parents placed a curse on her and anyone from her bloodline. The curse stated that if anyone from Fiona's bloodline found their true love, that love would be stripped away from them" Hitomi father explained.  
  
Hitomi fell down in her seat. No, I...I can't lose Van, not because of this! Hitomi thought. Van lifted his head up, got up and walked over towards Hitomi. He stood her up and held her in a tight embrace.  
  
"But it also says that the curse will be lifted when a female from Fiona's bloodline falls in love with a Draconian" Hitomi's grandmother finished. Hitomi spun on her heel and glared at her grandmother.  
  
"First the scepter and now this...this curse? Why? Damn it! Why me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Fiona was also a Drago Cavaliere. The scepter belongs to her and anyone from her bloodline" Varie said.  
  
"That's why the Sorcerers need me. Only a person from Fiona's bloodline can control the scepter" Hitomi realized.  
  
"Wait a minute!? Doesn't Drago Cavaliere mean 'Dragon Knight' in Latin?" Dani asked.  
  
"You're right on the translation, but it isn't Latin. It's Italian. The Scepter of the Dragons controls ancient dragons. The dragons that were thought to possess too much power were locked away within Gaea's core. The scepter was made to control them, if necessary" Hitomi's father said.  
  
Merle bounced into the room. "Good morning everybody. Lord Van, Gaddes said that the Crusade will be ready after breakfast" Merle said.  
  
"Thank you" Van said.  
  
"Interesting" Dryden said. His nose was in another one of his books.  
  
"What is it?" Hitomi asked. She wanted to learn as much as she could before she left for Fanelia.  
  
"It says that there are only five dragons. Four of which are elementals, and can be controlled by the scepter. They call the fifth dragon the 'white dragon.' I wonder what they mean?" Dryden said.  
  
"Elementals are earth, wind, fire, and water. But the 'white dragon' is something odd" Dani said. She started ripping through her duffel bag, and brought out a book.  
  
"How many books do you have?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Depends on the subject" Dani replied.  
  
"Atlantis?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Then you're talking about fifty books," Dani said. "It says here that the 'white dragon' can also be referred to as an 'angelic dragon' or 'dragon with angel-like wings" Dani said.  
  
"That's why you didn't want me around Van. You were too afraid that I would fall in love with him, and that I would be the descendent from Fiona to break the curse" Hitomi just realized.  
  
"Yes. I didn't want you to be the one who broke the curse" Hitomi's mother said.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't that be a good thing?" Van asked.  
  
"Unless there's something you're not telling us?" Dani said.  
  
"The girl who breaks the curse loses all that she treasures" Hitomi father said.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Hitomi screamed. She didn't want to lose her friends and family.  
  
"I don't know. Nobody does. Not until it happens," Hitomi mother said.  
  
"If I may interrupt, breakfast is ready" Chid said. He was standing in the doorway.  
  
Hitomi walked out of Van embrace, and stomped out of the room. The last thing she wanted to hear was that she would lose everyone she treasured. Not after the meeting with the Sorcerers.  
  
  
  
~Well what do you think. Good? Bad? Okay? I won't know until you review. And the smartass who said that seeress is a female seer. LOOK IN THE DAMN DICTIONARY! Seeress is not in the dictionary. So therefore it isn't a word. On a lighter note, Chapter 8 should be out by Saturday. Though I'm not making any promises. And don't forget to review. Even flames are accepted. Thank you to those who have reviewed. To those anonymous reviewers, please put an email in your review so I can thank you for your review. I always try and do that. Thanks. Well, that's all for now. CYA!~ 


	9. Chapter 8: The Departure

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. You should know that by know.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 8: The Departure  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
WARNING: Major fluff in this chapter.  
  
Hitomi was silent all through breakfast. Van was fighting with himself. Trying to decide whether to keep his mouth shut or talk about everything. Merle was at his side. Though she didn't know why everyone was so quiet, she knew it wasn't good. Somehow Van kept quiet through breakfast. Hitomi figured Merle had something to do with it. After breakfast, Hitomi gathered her things. While in her room, Yukari and Amano walked in.  
  
"Hitomi, what's wrong? I haven't seen you so sad since you came back from this place" Yukari asked her best friend.  
  
"It's just something Dryden found" Hitomi said.  
  
"We talked to Dani" Amano said.  
  
"Why'd you ask if I was all right then?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We were trying to be concerned for our friend!" Yukari screamed.  
  
Hitomi fell onto the bed in tears. Immediately afterwards Yukari felt horrible. "Hitomi, I'm sorry, but sometimes you can be so stubborn" Yukari said.  
  
"It's just not fair!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"What's not fair?" Amano asked.  
  
"I finally get back to Gaea, to Van. I find out that I can be with him for all eternity, but to do so, I might have to lose my family and friends" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm sorry," Yukari said.  
  
"Hey, we're leaving in a few minutes" Van said, poking his head through the door. As soon as he saw Hitomi on the bed, he grew concerned. "What happened?"  
  
"I guess you could say reality finally hit her, and it hit her hard," Yukari said.  
  
Van knew Hitomi was hurting. He also knew there was nothing he could do to take away her pain. Slowly he eased into the room. He took Hitomi, and pulled her up and into his arms. Hitomi tried to pushed herself away, but to no avail. Amano saw the look in Van's eyes. It was the look of pure love. "I think it best to leave them be" Amano said.  
  
Yukari wanted to stay with her friend. She wanted to comfort Hitomi, but Yukari knew Amano was right. Yukari and Amano slipped out of the room, unnoticed. "Hitomi, I know you're a confused, but I also know that we'll get through this" Van said.  
  
"How? The Sorcerers are making me choose between Gaea, or my family and friends. How can I choose between thousands of innocent people, or the people dearest to me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"If we can stop them, you won't have to choose" Van said.  
  
Hitomi looked into Van fiery red eyes. As soon as Hitomi saw Van's eyes, she knew that the Sorcerers could be stopped. But at what cost? That certain question still flooded her mind. "Come on. Your family is already on the Crusade, and I'm sure Yukari and Amano are already on it too" Van said.  
  
Hitomi stood up, and walked over to the door. She turned the doorknob, and opened the door. She took one step out of the room, and stopped. Van came up behind Hitomi, and wrapped his arms around his slender body. "Come on" Van said.  
  
Hitomi and Van walked to the Crusade and boarded the large levi ship. Van left Hitomi and walked to the bridge. She wandered around the ship. Though a couple of years had past, she still knew her way around. She found herself in the 'melef hangar. She went over to the Escaflowne and climber to the main energyis holder. She sat there for hours, not moving. It was night by the time she finally stood up, and moved around. She walked to the bridge, and found Gaddes talking to Teo. "The King said it was true, but I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it" Gaddes said.  
  
"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, how are you?" Gaddes asked, hugging is friend.  
  
"I'm okay, and Gaddes you can forget the 'Lady' stuff," Hitomi said.  
  
"Hard habits die hard," Gaddes said. His grin went from ear to ear. "The commander said that you could use his chamber for the trip back to Fanelia"  
  
"Thank you, but I won't need it," Hitomi said.  
  
"Says who?" Van asked. He was standing in the corner of the room.  
  
"Me. The trip isn't that long" Hitomi said.  
  
"It'll be about a two day trip" Teo reported.  
  
"Looks like you'll be needing the room. You can't stay up for two whole days," Van said.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van. And though she feared sleep, she knew he was right. Besides, sooner or later she'd have to sleep.  
  
"Here let me take you to it" Gaddes offered.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
She followed Gaddes through several corridors, and finally after what seemed like the twentieth one, Gaddes stopped at a door. He opened the door, and allowed Hitomi to step in front of him. She entered the room. Inside were a large bed, and a large table on the other end of the room. Two chairs accompanied the table. Beside the bed was a small nightstand. Both the nightstand and the table had lit candles on them. The lighting in the room was perfect. Hitomi laid her things on the table.  
  
"If you'll excuse me, I have a few things to attend to" Gaddes said.  
  
"Thank you again Gaddes" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep?" Van said.  
  
"I'm not tired. Besides, I'm almost afraid of sleeping" Hitomi retorted.  
  
"Why? You have nothing to be afraid of" Van said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "I'm afraid of what I'll see if I fall sleep," Hitomi admitted.  
  
"You need to forget about the Sorcerers. Until they come back, they aren't apart of your life" Van said.  
  
"If I don't find the scepter, my family and friends won't be apart of my life!" Hitomi blurted out.  
  
Van took Hitomi's hand and pulled her over to the bed, and sat her down. "Hitomi, they won't show their faces for a year. And until they do I don't see why you need to get so upset about this. Dryden said that he would find out everything he could. With his resources, we will find the scepter" Van said.  
  
"I know we will, but the question is when?" Hitomi said. "Even if we do find out where it is, we have no idea of how to reach it"  
  
Though Hitomi had a very valid point, Van wouldn't be deterred from his way of thinking. "I'll tell you what…if you lay down, and at least try to sleep…I'll lay down with you" Van said.  
  
"I don't need sleep," Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, please, I'm begging you, lay down and sleep" Van pleaded.  
  
"I don't…" She was interrupted by Van. He laid his index finger upon her lips. He removed his finger, and kissed her soft, delicate lips. By Van's surprise Hitomi tried to push him away. This only made Van more determined. He deepened his kiss. His tongue playing with hers. Hitomi leaned back in the bed as Van got on top of her. A lack of air caused them to stop, but only for a few moments. "Fine you win" Hitomi said.  
  
"You knew I would. Why did you try and fight me?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know" Hitomi said.  
  
Van got off of her, and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up close to him, and fell asleep in his arms. Throughout the night they stayed like that. However someone was watching through the opened door. Though the door was only open about an inch, it was enough for him to see everything.  
  
  
  
~Hey people. I'm back. God where did this week go? I had started working on this chapter April 30. Then all of a sudden it's Friday. Jeez where did the time go? Anyway, how was the chapter? I know if had a lot of fluff towards the end of the chapter, but I think a story can't be good without a little romance involved. What do you think? Was the chapter good or bad? Was it okay? I don't' know what you think unless you review. And you also know that flames are also accepted. And who is the person spying on Van and Hitomi? Find out in the next chapter. If you have any comments, suggestions you can leave them in a review or email them to me. If you think I put to much Van and Hitomi in it and not enough of another character, tell me. I can take it. As for the next chapter, I don't know if it'll be out by Friday. That's when I'm leaving. If Chapter 9 isn't posted by then, the first thing I'll do when I get home Sunday is post it. Thanks for reading. CYA!~ 


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, though I wish I did.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 9: Unexpected Meetings  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
It was just before dawn when Hitomi opened her eyes. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She noticed Van's arm still around her body. She turned her head, and looked at her love's face. He was still sleeping, and had a small smile that traced his lips. His light snoring made Hitomi giggle. She moved a tendril of hair out of his face. This action caused Van to slightly tighten his grip on Hitomi. Hitomi rolled her eyes. She loved Van, but sometimes he could be a tad bit overprotective. Though it was one of his better qualities, at times she wished he would lighten up some, and let her have some fun. Hitomi laid back down under Van's neck. She wrapped her arms around Van's and went back to sleep.  
  
When Hitomi awoke a few hours later, she felt light kisses on the side of her neck. She opened her eyes to see Van. "I was sleeping" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know, but I had to wake you up. This seemed like the best way to do it" Van replied.  
  
"I bet" Hitomi said, and then sighed.  
  
The door slammed open, and Merle stomped into the room. She obviously wasn't please by what she saw. "Lord Van, what do you think you're doing?" Merle demanded.  
  
"Merle go away. We were trying to sleep" Hitomi said, annoyed by the unannounced walk-in.  
  
"It didn't look like that a few moments ago" Merle said.  
  
"Merle why were you spying on us?" Van asked.  
  
"Because I don't trust you two" Merle blurted out.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van and rolled her eyes. Van smiled.  
  
"Besides, it's time to get up. Gaddes said that Fanelia isn't but about two more hours away," Merle said, dropping down on all fours, and prancing away.  
  
"That's annoying" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know" Van said.  
  
Van kissed Hitomi's head, as he sat up in bed. His red tunic was off and lying on the end of the bed. Hitomi cheeks were as red as crimson at the sight of Van's soft, yet muscular body. Hitomi closed her eyes, and almost went back to sleep. "Hey, come on. Don't go back to sleep" Van said.  
  
"It's hard to stay awake. I'm exhausted" Hitomi replied.  
  
"As am I, but as soon as we reach Fanelia, I'll take care of a few things, and you can have me all evening. No interruptions" Van said.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the thought of being alone with Van. She stood up, and grabbed her bag. She unzipped it, and started looking for a hair band. Once she found on, she put it in her hair, zipped her bag up, and started to walk out of the room. "Come on" Hitomi said.  
  
Van smiled, grabbed his shirt, and ran after Hitomi. Gaddes who was in the bridge had a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just wondering who all of those people were" Gaddes said.  
  
Hitomi got the feeling that he was talking about her family and friends. "Those people are my parents, little brother, my cousin, my grandmother, and my two best friends" Hitomi said.  
  
"How'd they get here?" Gaddes asked.  
  
Hitomi shook her head. "All I know is that a pillar of light grabbed them, and they're now here. I hoping to send them back as soon as possible" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why?" Gaddes asked.  
  
"I've experienced first hand the dangers that Gaea possesses, and I won't let them experience them," Hitomi said.  
  
"Lord Van look! We're almost home!" Merle shouted.  
  
"I know. It'll be good to get home" Van stated.  
  
Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi's waist, as Merle hissed. Hitomi dropped her bag, and fell back in Van's embrace. Close to an hour later, Dani walked into the bridge, and saw Van sitting crossed-legged, with Hitomi in his lap. They were talking about their lives, from the past two years. "Good news, we're landing in about 10 minutes" Gaddes reported.  
  
Merle, who was lying in the other corner, perked up at his statement. Van stood up, and drug Hitomi out of the room. They went back to Allen's quarters, and sat down on the bed. "Van what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
She noticed he was a bit nervous. Van bent down to Hitomi's eye level. "Hitomi, I love you, and you know that. And now that you're back, I never want to be apart from you. Hitomi will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife, and my queen?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled. Hundreds of emotions fill her heart, mind and soul. She could barely speak. "Yes Van, I will marry you" Hitomi managed to say.  
  
Van and Hitomi hugged. Van pulled a small jewelry box out of his pocket. He opened the box up, and inside was a gold ring, with diamonds channel-set in the ring. "Van it's gorgeous" Hitomi replied, mesmerized by the ring.  
  
Merle ran into the room. "Just so you know, we're landing," Merle said.  
  
"Thank you Merle" Hitomi said.  
  
"What no, get out of here, or you're intruding?" Merle asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled at her friend. "No" Hitomi said simply.  
  
Merle walked out of the room. Van took Hitomi's hands and pulled her up and he stood up. They walked out of the room, hand–in-hand. Dani, who had grabbed Hitomi's bag, met them half way to the docking port. Van was met with guards, and his private council. As soon as Hitomi saw this, she tried to let go of Van's hand. Van's hold on her hand just became harder to break. He glanced at Hitomi, and shook her head no. She tried to think of why he would want to keep a hold of her hand, but came up with nothing.  
  
"M' lord, why are you holding this girls hand?" One of the advisors asked.  
  
"Because I love her, and we are engaged" Van replied.  
  
"I'm glad you've gotten over that girl from the Mystic Moon" Another advisor stated.  
  
"I haven't gotten over her. This is the girl from the Mystic Moon. Her name is Hitomi Kanzaki" Van said.  
  
"M' lord, are you sure?" A third advisor asked.  
  
"Yes" Van said simply.  
  
"Lord Van, have you gone nuts? You can't marry Hitomi!" Merle yelled.  
  
"I'm afraid I have to agree with Lady Merle. You know nothing about Hitomi. And she is of no royal blood" Van's first advisor said.  
  
"I don't care if you agree with Merle. I love Hitomi, and what does it matter if she doesn't have royal blood?" Van demanded. His voice was getting loud. It was obvious he was getting aggravated.  
  
"If I may Your Highness, it does matter that Lady Hitomi is of royal blood" The second advisor said.  
  
"Aklen, we will finish this decision later. Right now is not the time for these kind of things," Van said.  
  
"Yes, sire" Aklen said.  
  
He and the other advisors left, and sauntered back into the castle. Dani pulled on Hitomi arm, and gave Hitomi a questionable look. "I'll explain later," Hitomi said.  
  
"You'd better. And to all of us!" Yukari said. Hitomi got the impression that Yukari was mad.  
  
Van released Hitomi hand, and walked over to a guard. "Hitomi, please come here" Van said.  
  
Hitomi walked over to where Van and the guard were standing. "Hitomi this is Larson. He's a commander of army here in Fanelia. He's also my most trusted friend" Van explained.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Larson" Hitomi said.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Lady Hitomi. Lord Van has told me much about you, but he never told me you were a stunning young lady" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"Quit hitting on my fiancée" Van said, grinning.  
  
"Yes sir" Larson said.  
  
"Anything happen while I was away?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. We received some visitors about five days ago. Two girl and two boys. Both of the girls have major attitudes. The odd thing was that they came through a pillar of light," Larson said.  
  
"Did you manage to get any names?" Dani asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I caught the two young ladies' names. I believe they were Micah and Tess" Larson said.  
  
"Dani, you don't think that it could be who I think it is?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't know. Did you get the boys' names?" Dani asked Larson.  
  
"I overheard one of their conversations, and I believed they called one of the boys Tom" Larson said.  
  
"It's them," Dani said.  
  
"That's what I was afraid of" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why do you know them?" Van asked.  
  
"They went to Dani's school in America" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Where are they?" Dani asked.  
  
"In the dungeon. We didn't know what to do, so we put them in the dungeon for safekeeping" Larson said.  
  
"Could we see them?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I suppose" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi and Dani followed Larson and Van to the dungeon.  
  
"Who's down here?" Dani demanded.  
  
"Who wants to know?" A female voice asked.  
  
"Look we know that Micah, Tom and Kevin are down here with you Tess" Hitomi said.  
  
"How do you know our names?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Because it's Hitomi and Dani" Dani said, identifying Hitomi and herself.  
  
  
  
~Hello people. How'd a like Chapter 9? Was it interesting? Was it boring? I don't know unless you review. I don't know when Chapter 10 is going to be out. I worked on Chapter 9 all day yesterday. That's why it's posted today. I'm hoping Chapter 10 will be posted by Thursday. The next chapter is going to explain how Dilandau is back. And for you people who think that Hitomi's past is as cut and dry and it looks like, you'll be in for a big shock in Chapter 10 and 11. That's all for now CYA?~  
  
~This is for that reviewer that calls himself "Anonymous." Look I didn't mean to lambaste you. It's just that in the dictionary it says that "seeress" isn't a word. And I have watched the whole series. I didn't mean to be rude. If you think I did come across rude, I'm sorry. That was never my intention. I was just telling my readers that I wasn't going to use the supposed word "seeress." And I know that the series writers used the supposed word "seeress." I don't mean to correct their English, but it's wrong. You can't just create words out of thin air. If you will please email me at dmc1550@hotmail.com, I will gladly talk to you further. Thank you.~ 


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth about the Past

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. This is getting redundant.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 10: The Truth about the Past  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
"How the hell did you get here?" Tess demanded.  
  
"Same way you did I suppose" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, we didn't do anything. We're stuck here. Hell, we don't even know where here is" Tom stated.  
  
"It's almost tempting to leave them in there" Dani said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "Yes, it is; however, we can't do that. We're not inhuman," Hitomi said.  
  
"You're not inhuman, I am" Dani answered.  
  
"Larson, it's okay, you can let them out" Hitomi said.  
  
"Are you sure Lady Hitomi?" Larson asked.  
  
"Yes, I don't think they'll cause any trouble" Hitomi stated.  
  
Larson went over to the cell and unlocked it. Tess, Kevin, Tom, and Micah emerged from the cell. "Where the hell are we?" Tess shouted.  
  
"You don't have to demand everything. I'll explain what I want to explain. If you don't like it, you can walk back into that cell, and Larson can lock you up for a few days" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, please, tell us where we are?" Tom pleaded.  
  
"You're on Gaea. It's a planet the Atlanteans created before they were destroyed" Hitomi explained.  
  
"How? No one can create an entire planet," Kevin said.  
  
"I wasn't just one person. Thousands of Atlanteans wished themselves a safe place before most of them were destroyed" Dani continued.  
  
"How do we get back home?" Micah asked. Her voice was full of hate and fear.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that. You're transportation needs are being taken care of" Van said.  
  
"And you would be who?" Tess asked.  
  
"I am Van Slanzar de Fanel. I am the current ruler of Fanelia. The country which you are in at this moment" Van stated.  
  
"So in other words be nice," Dani said.  
  
"I wouldn't push it if I were you" Micah said.  
  
Hitomi stepped into the impending catfight. "Enough" Hitomi said.  
  
"Who died and made you queen?" Tess demanded.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the rude remark. "I did. Hitomi and I are engaged, and that means that she will be queen once we are married" Van said.  
  
"Which means she does have a little bit of power. Not much granted you, but some" Larson said.  
  
"M' lord, dinner will be ready in less than an hour" A maid said at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Thank you Marie," Van said. "Hitomi, why don't you and Dani go wash up?" Van suggested.  
  
"Okay" Dani said, eager to get out of the room.  
  
Dani ran up the stairs. Van walked over to Hitomi, and put his arm around her waist. "Marie has a nice hot bath ready for you. She's at the top of the steps. She'll show you to the bathroom, and I have Merle pick out a dress for you" Van said. They walked up the steps. "Marie this is Hitomi. Hitomi this is Marie" Van introduced the two.  
  
"This way m' lady" Marie said.  
  
"I'll see you in about an hour" Van said.  
  
Marie showed Hitomi to her bathroom. The room was very elegant. The marble floor was a bit cool to Hitomi bare feet. The ceramic sink was decorated with freshly picked flowers. The faint scent of lavender caught her attention. On the other side of the room, was a ceramic bathtub filled with hot water. Hitomi took her clothes off and got into the tub. Close to thirty minutes later, Hitomi climbed out of the bathtub, and into a dress Marie had brought into the room. Marie mentioned Merle picked it out a few minutes beforehand. It was a royal blue. The satin material hugged her small figure. The back tied, and the neckline was low. Merle walked inside with a matching pair of shoes, and a large black velvet jewelry box. Hitomi slipped on the shoes while Merle put the diamond necklace around her neck. Marie then came in and pulled Hitomi hair back with a hair band. "Lord Van will be sooo happy when he sees you" Merle said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Merle relax" Hitomi tried to calm her friend.  
  
"I can't. You look so beautiful, and when Lord Van sees you, he's going to fall in love with you all over again" Merle said.  
  
"She's right," Van said.  
  
He was standing in the doorway. "Come, dinner's in about ten minutes," Van said, extending his right hand.  
  
Hitomi took his hand, and followed him down to the dining hall. She sat down next to Van. Merle bounced into the room, and sat in the chair on the other side of Van. While they were waiting for dinner, Van and Hitomi talked. Larson, who was on the other side of the table smiled at the young couple. "You know Van, I've never seen you so happy before. I'm glad you've found Hitomi again," Larson said.  
  
"As am I my friend" Van said.  
  
"Where's Dani, and the others?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
"Our four guests are wandering the castle ground. As for your cousin, I think she's still getting ready for dinner" Larson said.  
  
Dani came down the stairs, and sat down next to Hitomi. Hitomi noticed that Dani was out of breath. "What'd you do, run down the stairs?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I had to; otherwise, I wouldn't have made it on time" Dani said.  
  
Dinner was served, and after dinner everyone talked and danced. Apparently word spread about Van and Hitomi's engagement. Everyone came up to them and congratulated the two. While Hitomi was dancing with Van, there was a loud explosion. The dining hall door fell to the floor with a bang. Van shielded Hitomi from any debris. As the dust was settling, three people walked into the room. Though Hitomi could only make out their outlines, she had a pretty good idea of who is would be. After the dust settled, Hitomi's fears became a reality. Kelar, Ksedrie, and Katrie were standing on top of the door. "You sons of bitches. You have no right to come in here!" Van shouted.  
  
"We just want to talk to your fiancee" Ksedrie said.  
  
"Over my dead body" Van stated.  
  
"That can be arranged" Katrie said.  
  
"Stop, please. What do you want?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We just want to talk to you" Kelar said.  
  
"That's a lie. I know there's more" Hitomi said.  
  
"Fine, if you must know; we're here to tell you the truth" Ksedrie said.  
  
"What truth?" Larson asked.  
  
"This is none of your business. This is between us and Hitomi" Katrie said.  
  
Hitomi faltered. "Hitomi what's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just feel a little light-headed" Hitomi said.  
  
Kelar smiled and stepped toward the soon-to-be-queen.  
  
Van stood in front of Hitomi. Kelar grinned at the young king. With a wave of his hand, Van went flying across the room. Van landed on the dining table. Kelar grabbed Hitomi, and disappeared with his two friends, and Hitomi. They reappeared on the roof of the castle. "What do you want?" Hitomi asked, still feeling lightheaded.  
  
"We just want you to know the truth," Katrie said.  
  
"The truth about what?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Tyler and Fiona. There's more to the story then just what your parents and grandmother told you" Ksedrie said.  
  
"Like what? I have no idea of what your talking about" Hitomi said.  
  
"Fiona was back-stabbed by Tyler" Kelar said.  
  
Hitomi's eyes went wide with shock. "Why would Tyler hurt Fiona if he loved her?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Tyler knew about the scepter. He knew that Fiona was its protector and user. He was suppose to take the scepter away from her, but the fool fell in love with the girl. Soon afterward his superiors threatened him. If he didn't take the scepter, they would kill Fiona. He couldn't allow that to happen. He took Fiona and the scepter, and ran away" Katrie started.  
  
"They stopped when they reached Zaibach. They hid there for several years before being discovered. After Tyler's superiors found the couple, they took the scepter away. Fiona tried to make sense of what happened, but couldn't. She looked at Tyler and demanded he tell her what happened" Ksedrie kept going.  
  
After he finished explaining, Fiona was confused. She still loved Tyler. They decided to go and steal the scepter back. On their way to the scepter, something happened. Fiona was injured. After recovering from her injury, they continued the search for the scepter. Once reaching the scepter, they hid in the castle for several days. Fiona and Tyler observed the people who had the scepter. The people who had the scepter wanted to control its power. When one of them gave up in frustration, Fiona stepped in" Katrie said.  
  
"She told them that the scepter could only be used when true love was accomplished. Fiona and the three men got into an argument, and Fiona was injured beyond repair. When Tyler finally reached her, Fiona told him that she loved her. Tears grew in Tyler's eyes. He knew she was dying, and there was nothing he could do to save her. When Tyler told Fiona that he loved her, she died. Tyler was heart broken. The scepter reacted to their love, and its full potential was reached. Tyler left Fiona's dead body and walked over to the scepter" Ksedrie said.  
  
"He used the scepter's powers and imprisoned the three men. He then hid the scepter. He took Fiona's body back to her parents and explained what had happened. They blamed Tyler for their daughter's death. Before they kicked Tyler out of the house, he showed them a small child. She was only a year old at the time. Tyler told Fiona's parent that the child was Fiona's and his. The parents didn't care. Tyler left with his daughter, and disappeared into the forest. She grew up into a beautiful young woman" Kelar finished.  
  
"What happened to the three men?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The three men were us," Kelar said.  
  
"How did you escape your prison?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
"Emperor Dornkirk released us during the last few weeks of the Destiny War" Ksedrie said.  
  
"How did he know about you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Local legend. He first heard about the scepter, and was intrigued. He couldn't find the scepter and grew kind of angry. When he heard about us, he sent his sorcerers and made them release us," Katrie said.  
  
"You're the ones who brought back Dilandau, weren't you?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Yes. We brought his back. Unfortunately it was a waste of magic. Once we brought him back from that sniveling little girl Celena, we lost control of him. We also brought back all of his Dragonslayers" Ksedrie said.  
  
"If Dornkirk knew about the scepter, and wanted its power, and brought you back because of it, did he find the scepter?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
"No. He never found the scepter. That's why he had us released. He was hoping we would know where Tyler put it. We didn't. We also explained to him that it needed true love before the power would be revealed. When he saw you and Van, he knew you two would be the people who would release the scepter from its prison. He saw the potential that you two lovers held" Kelar said.  
  
"The scepter controls the four elemental dragons, but it also mentions a fifth dragon: the 'white dragon'. What is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The 'white dragon' is not a dragon, but a person. He's the protector of the female holding the scepter at that particular time" Kelar explained.  
  
"Why are you telling me all of this?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"We had a feeling your parents wouldn't explain everything" Ksedrie said.  
  
They all disappeared. Hitomi stood there on the roof, still soaking in all of the things they had disclosed to her. This cleared up almost everything. But a few questions still remained. One of which was where did Tyler place the scepter?  
  
  
  
~Finally how Dilandau got back has been explained. That's a load off of my mind. How did you like the WHOLE story of Fiona and Tyler. I told you it wasn't as cut and dry as you thought. How was the chapter? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Please tell me. I hope you like it. Chapter 11 should be out by the end of the week. With a few surprises along the way. For you people who are getting mad at me putting soooo many earth people on Gaea, there's a reason for that. All of the people that are on Gaea, are on there for a reason. That reason will be disclosed to you in the next couple of chapters. That's all for now. CYA!~ 


	12. Chapter 11: The Alliance of Enemies

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca!!! But all of the characters I've added or will add are mine!!!  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 11: The Alliance of Enemies  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Hitomi stood on the roof for several minutes before moving. She watched the sun set behind the mountains. Van had been up there almost since the beginning, and he heard the whole story. "Are you all right?" Van asked.  
  
"No, not really" Hitomi said.  
  
"What did they say to you?" Van asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that my mom, dad, and grandmother didn't tell me the whole truth about Fiona and Tyler" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Van asked.  
  
His concern grew with every minute that passed. "Hitomi come back in" Van pleaded.  
  
"I don't want to" Hitomi said.  
  
Van came up behind Hitomi. "I think if best to come in and tell me what they told you" Van said.  
  
Hitomi turned around and looked into Van's fiery red eyes. "Hitomi, please" Van said.  
  
Hitomi shook her head yes, and followed Van inside. "Lady Hitomi, are you all right? Did they hurt you?" Larson asked.  
  
"No, they didn't hurt me, and I'm fine" Hitomi said.  
  
"M' lord, what happened?" Aklen asked.  
  
"It is nothing you need to concern yourself with" Van said.  
  
"But m' lord, the attack on the castle…" Another advisor started to say.  
  
"It has been taken care of. If that is all Zaku, you're dismissed" Van said.  
  
"M' lord I do suggest that you call an emergency council meeting" A third advisor said.  
  
"A council meeting at this time is not needed. It will just be a waste of time. You are dismissed Guyho" Van said.  
  
An old man with white hair and a beard came up to Van. "Sire, I implore you, an emergency council meeting is in the best interest of the people" he said.  
  
"Peki I do not think it is important," Van said. "But if you will leave me alone afterward, I'll do so"  
  
Hitomi followed Van and his advisors to the Council Room. "Sire, is it necessary for this woman to be present?" Aklen asked.  
  
"This so-called woman will soon be your queen. I expect you treat her with respect" Van demanded.  
  
"Yes sire" Aklen said.  
  
He glanced at Hitomi, and gave her a nasty look. Hitomi sat down in the corner of the room, watched and listened to the meeting. "Sire, everyone is concerned about the three men that intruded earlier this evening. No one knows who they were, where they came from, or what they wanted," Peki said.  
  
"The three men aren't of your concern. They're gone, and they won't return for awhile" Van said.  
  
"But what do we do when they do return?" Guyho asked.  
  
"You will do nothing. It is me they want. When they come back, I'll do what I need to do" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi you and I both know it's not just you they want. They want you and something else" Zaku said.  
  
"What they want is me, and they also want the 'Scepter of the Dragons'" Hitomi said.  
  
The council member stood where they were in shock. "M' Lady, the 'Scepter of the Dragons' has been missing for over a millennia. You can't expect to find it. They can come back at any moment," Peki said.  
  
"I know that. I also know that I won't be responsible for thousands of people dying if I can prevent it by giving them the scepter" Hitomi said.  
  
"If they get their hands on the scepter, you will be responsible for thousands of people dying" Zaku said.  
  
"The scepter was once used to contain them. We can use the scepter to contain them a second time" Hitomi said.  
  
"How do you know they won't escape?" Guyho asked.  
  
"The escaped their first prison with help. Dornkirk heard about the scepter and wanted its power. He sent his own sorcerers and released the three men. Without outside help, they won't escape a second time" Hitomi said.  
  
"This is if you can find this scepter," Aklen said.  
  
"You don't believe that it exists do you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I do believe. Many people ran out to find it, and all of those people died. What makes you think you can succeed where they have failed?" Aklen asked.  
  
"Because failure is not an option. We must succeed, if not for ourselves then for the people of Gaea" Hitomi said. "Besides, they weren't related to the person who protects it and controls its power. I am" Hitomi said.  
  
With that she turned around and started to leave the room. "And you think that gives you power over the scepter? No one can control it" Aklen said.  
  
"That's because no one knows how to control it. Only one thing can control it," Hitomi said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Aklen asked.  
  
"True love" Van replied. "I was up there when the three men started explaining the whole story. They explained that the scepter's powers only react to true love"  
  
"Do you even know where to start looking?" Aklen asked.  
  
"Leave that to me" Hitomi said.  
  
"Dousing?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi looked away. "I thought you gave that up after the Dynasty War?" Van asked.  
  
"To find the scepter, it may be the only way" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi went to her room, and started looking through her bag for her Tarot Cards. She found them in a small book. She opened the book, and the middle was cut simply to the cards. The cards were tightly wrapped in a silk, dark purple piece of cloth. She pulled the cards out of the book, and sat down on the floor. She laid the cards out and did a reading of the future. The first card she flipped over was La Morte. "Death? Death of what or whom?" Hitomi asked.  
  
The next card was L'Amore. "The Lovers Card? The Death of Lovers?" Hitomi asked again.  
  
She didn't know what the cards meant. How did the Death and the Lovers Cards have to do with the scepter? There was a light knock at her door. "Hitomi, may I come in?" It was Van.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Hitomi I wanted to catch you before you got into something, but I see that it's too late" Van said.  
  
Hitomi picked up her card and placed them back in the book. "No, it's okay" Hitomi said.  
  
"Something wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"No, nothing's wrong" Hitomi said.  
  
"What did the cards say?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. They said nothing" Hitomi said.  
  
Van knelt behind her. "The cards said something. Please tell me"  
  
"I don't know what they said. It was confusing" Hitomi said.  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that Yukari was looking for you" Van said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
She got up, and was greeted by Yukari at the door. "Hitomi, it isn't often I get angry, but you know very well that when you don't tell me things, I get angry!" Yukari was yelling by the end of her sentence.  
  
"Yukari I was planning on telling you, but I never found the time" Hitomi said.  
  
"I leave you two alone for awhile" Van said. The last thing he wanted to do was end up in the middle of a female squabble. He left Yukari and Hitomi alone.  
  
"How could you not tell me you were engaged?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Yukari you know you're my best friend, and I was planning on tell you Van asked me to marry him…"Hitomi started.  
  
"When? When were you planning on telling me?" Yukari asked.  
  
"The next time I talked to you" Hitomi said.  
  
"That would have been when? You barely find time with me anymore" Yukari said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I really would have told you" Hitomi said.  
  
They sat down on the bed and talked for hours. Close to midnight they were disrupted by Amano. "Van said I might find you two here" Amano said.  
  
"Sorry, we've been busy talking and catching up on everything" Yukari said.  
  
"That's okay. I don't mind. I know once you two get started talking, you'll be at it for hours to come" Amano said.  
  
"Hey! That's mean" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi giggled. "But he's right" She said.  
  
Yukari got up off of the bed, and followed Amano out of the room. "Good night Hitomi" Yukari said.  
  
"Night" Hitomi replied.  
  
Hitomi changed into her nightgown, and went out to the balcony. She sat down on the small stone bench in the corner of the balcony. She heard a sigh from above her. "Long night, Van?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"How'd you know it was me?" Van asked.  
  
"Only you would sit on the roof, above my room at midnight" Hitomi said.  
  
Van smiled as he floated down on his angelic wings. "Go and get some sleep" Van said.  
  
"Though I'd like to, I can't. I can't stop thinking about earlier" Hitomi replied.  
  
Van saw the worried, frightened look on his beloved's face. Van came down to the balcony floor, and walked over to Hitomi. He sat down next to her, and put his arms around her. "It's scary, but you have to sleep. You can't allow them to win" Van said. "Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep" He stood up, and went over to the edge of the balcony.  
  
"Come on" Van said.  
  
He took Hitomi's hand, and pulled her to her feet. He then picked her up in his arms, and flew her to his chambers. The balcony door was wide open. He flew in, and his wings disappeared. He laid her down on the bed, and wiped the hair out of her face. She closed her eyes. Hitomi slept and considering her night, slept well. She woke up in the wee hours of the morning. She decided to finish the reading she had started earlier. She got out of bed, and walked to her chamber. She took her cards and walked down to the Council Room. She sat down at the table and shuffled her deck. As she started her reading, she flipped over the first card. She stared in shock at what she saw. "This is impossible," Hitomi said.  
  
She started blankly at the La Morte card. She continued to the second card. The next card was L'Amore. "How? I've never seen and two cards come up in the same order after I've shuffled my deck"  
  
Hitomi was confounded. She continued the reading. She flipped over the third card. Il Guidizio. "The Judgement Card?"  
  
Though the reading didn't make any sense, she had a feeling it was important she finish the reading. The forth card: Lamperatore. "The Emperor"  
  
Next, La Imperatace. "The Empress"  
  
The last card was Il Monde. "The World"  
  
She placed the rest of her deck to the side, took those six cards in front of her on the table. "M' lady?"  
  
Hitomi spun around, startled by the voice. "Larson? What are you doing up?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I saw a light out here, and I heard a voice. I came down to investigate" Larson said.  
  
"I'm sorry I bothered you. I just couldn't get back to sleep" Hitomi said.  
  
"It's okay. What are you doing?" Larson asked.  
  
"I'm doing a reading, using Tarot Cards" Hitomi said.  
  
Suddenly a young man ran through the door. "Commander, our spies have just reported that the countries of Zaibach and Basram have signed an Alliance Treaty," the man said.  
  
"Are the spies positive?" Larson asked.  
  
"Yes sir. We received a letter saying that kings from both countries will be here tomorrow, in the early afternoon," The man said.  
  
"Please give me the note and leave Jenkins" Larson said.  
  
"Yes sir" Jenkins said. The soldier handed Larson a piece of paper and closed the door behind him.  
  
"I guess I should wake Van and explain the situation" Larson said.  
  
"No, I'll go. If you go, and Van hears this news, he'll probable hit you" Hitomi said.  
  
"Good luck" Larson said, handing the young woman the piece of paper.  
  
Hitomi left the table and walked up the cold dark corridor. She opened the door to Van's chamber. She sat down on Van's bed, and tried to wake up Van. "Van, Van wake up!" Hitomi hissed.  
  
"What? Hitomi? What's going on?" Van asked.  
  
"I was down in the Council Room, talking to Larson when some man came in and told Larson that Zaibach and Basram signed an Alliance Treaty" Hitomi explained.  
  
Van shot up in his bed. "What!" Van shouted.  
  
"For some odd reason, Zaibach and Basram have signed an Alliance Treaty" Hitomi said.  
  
Van noticed the piece of paper in Hitomi's hand. "What's that" Van asked.  
  
"It's a letter saying that kings from both countries will be here tomorrow in the early afternoon" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know" Hitomi said.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 11 is now out!!! How'd you people like it? I hope you liked it. I only got one review on my last chapter. Thanks DragonSun!!! Was it that bad? I hope not; otherwise, I'd have to quit posting my chapters. I don't know when Chapter 12 is going to be out. Should, repeat SHOULD be out by next Sunday. Please *gets down on knees and begs* please review. Even flames are accepted. Thanks for reading. CYA!~ 


	13. Chapter 12: Confessions of the Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own Esca…………….*sobs*  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 12: Confessions of the Heart  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
Beware!!! Fluff warning for the chapter!!! There is major fluff towards the end of the chapter!!! Thank you.  
  
"Why would they be coming here?" Van asked.  
  
"I don't know Van" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi walked down the corridor listen to Van and Larson discuss the arrival of Zaibach and Basram. "They tell us their going to be here tomorrow? What the hell is that?" Van asked.  
  
" I honestly have no idea. I don't know what either one of the kings were thinking when they told you they were going to be here tomorrow" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi picked up on the sarcasm in Larson's voice. She walked into the Council Room, and went over to the table her cards were lying on. Good. No one disturbed them Hitomi thought.  
  
She picked up the six cards, and placed them in the book, but separate from the remaining deck. She took her book and walked out to the royal gardens. She sat down on a stone bench, underneath a cherry-blossom tree. She felt the petals fall on her shoulder, and lap. She stood up, and walked out to the forest that surrounded the country. She walked through the forest and stopped when she reached a meadow. It was a plain meadow. No trees, just grass. Tall green grass. Hitomi sat on the ground, and looked up towards the sky. Her eyes fell upon the Mystic Moon and the regular moon. She heard something behind her. Her head spun around to see who it was. "Tom what are you doing out here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
She had forgotten that Tom, Kevin, Tess, and Micah were still on Gaea. "I heard the talk between Larson and Van, though I don't know what it's about" Tom said.  
  
"It's too long of a subject to explain tonight" Hitomi said. Her eyes falling back on the moons.  
  
"You haven't told him yet, have you?" Tom asked.  
  
"No, I haven't found the time. Believe me he'll find out. But with the kings of Zaibach and Basram coming tomorrow, I don't know when I'll be able to tell him" Hitomi said.  
  
"If you don't tell him. Kevin, Tess, or Micah will. I don't know much about Van, but I know he's hotheaded. I doubt he'd want to hear this from anyone but you" Tom said.  
  
Hitomi knew he was right. "How though? How do I tell the man that I love, the man I'm engaged to that I was involved with you while I was visiting Dani?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You tell him the truth. You tell him that Dani hooked us up. He can't say anything, it's not like we're still together" Tom said.  
  
"The last thing I want to do is lose Van, but if I tell his I might lose him. If I don't tell him, one of your friends will, and then I'll definitely lose him" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're stuck between a rock and a had place" Tom said.  
  
"Tell me about it" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'll leave you alone with your thoughts" Tom said. He stood up and walked back to the castle.  
  
Hitomi sighed and laid back in the grass. She closed her eyes, but that was the last place she wanted to fall asleep. Unfortunately, that's where she slept. She slept into the wee hours of the morning. Jenkins, who was out for an early morning stroll, found her. He picked her up, and headed back to the castle. "M' lord, I found this young woman in the clearing in the woods. I saw her talking to Larson earlier, so I figured that she belonged here" Jenkins said.  
  
He laid Hitomi on the table. "Is she okay?" Van asked, walking over to his love.  
  
"As far as I know. She looks like she sleeping?" Jenkins said.  
  
"Thank you" Van said.  
  
Jenkins left the room. "Van, I suggest you get her under a quilt, she's freezing" Larson said, touching the young maiden's arm.  
  
"I agree. I'll be back in a few minutes," Van said.  
  
"You might as well sleep. There's nothing you can do until they arrive here later today," Larson said.  
  
Van sighed. He knew Larson was correct in his statement. Van picked Hitomi up and carried her to his room. He laid her in his bed, and grabbed a heavy quilt from his closet. He spread it out, and laid in on top of Hitomi, who was now shivering. He got in bed next to her, and wrapped his arms around his fiancé. Hitomi shifted, but didn't wake up. Van thought his love was sleeping peacefully, because she wasn't moving. But little did he know, her dreams were nothing but peaceful.  
  
~Vision/Dream~  
  
He was walking down a dark corridor. Something was chasing her, but she couldn't tell what it was. She stopped when the corridor split into two directions. She walked down the right corridor and stopped when she couldn't go any farther. It was a dead end. She started looking for a trap door, and succeeded. She pushed on a brick. The wall moved back, revealing a set of stairs. He walked down the winding stairway, and when she finally reached the bottom she stared at an altar. There was a beam of light hitting the altar. On the altar was an item. As she stepped closer to the altar, something on the altar caught her eye. It was a fluorescent crystal. Once she stepped into the beam of light, the item on the altar floated up into mid-air. She stared in amazement as she realized that it was the Scepter of the Dragons. The top of the scepter had a dragonhead. In the mouth of the dragon, was the fluorescent crystal. It shone a yellowish-red. A sound of shuffling feet behind her caught her attention. As she twisted around, she scepter began to glow. The thing chasing her was revealed as a small red dragon. It was no bigger than a six-week old kitten. It flew down into her open hands. He noticed the dragon was completely different from the one Van had slain two years ago. It was red, not green. It had wings, whereas the other dragon didn't. It had a long nose, with steam coming out its nostrils. It's tail was very long, almost twice as long as it's body. The end was speared; it was in an arrow shape. It eyes like Van's slain dragon had saucer-thin eyes. Like a cat at midnight. The iris of the eye was blood red. Its body well defined with bumpy scales alone its back. The dragon's chest was a cream color with scales sticking out here or there. "Who are you?" Hitomi asked  
  
I am the Dragon of Fire The dragon replied. It didn't talk; it used telepathy.  
  
Though shaken by the voice in her mind, she continued with questions. "Why have you shown yourself to me?" She asked.  
  
Because you are the chosen one. You are the one who will put Gaea in a peaceful future for all eternity The dragon replied.  
  
"What about the other three dragons?" Hitomi asked.  
  
They will show themselves when need be. I am the first one you will meet. You may call me Fiery. The dragon said.  
  
Fiery flew up, and landed on her shoulder. Go to the scepter, and take it The dragon told her.  
  
Hitomi stepped closer to the scepter. She reached her hand out, and grabbed the scepter. As she grabbed the base, a blinding light came out of the fluorescent crystal.  
  
~End of Vision/Dream~  
  
Hitomi shot up in bed. Sweat covered her brow. She wiped it away and ran her fingers through her fine hair. As she gained her bearings, she looked at her surroundings. I must be back in the castle. Hitomi thought.  
  
Yes, you are? Why did you leave anyway? Van asked.  
  
"I just needed space to think. I needed fresh air" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You could have gotten that in the castle. You need to be careful when you go into the forest. It contains dragons. And the dragons aren't too friendly" Van told her.  
  
"I know. I just needed a place to think. Where I couldn't be found, and where I could be alone with my thoughts" Hitomi said.  
  
"I get that way sometimes too," Van said.  
  
He sat up in the bed. He noticed Hitomi looked more distant that normal. "Are you okay? You don't seem completely here," Van asked.  
  
"Tom and I were talking earlier. Just something that we were talking about made me think" Hitomi said.  
  
"What did you guys talk about?" Van asked.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll tell you later" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You're hiding something from me. Please I know it's important," Van said.  
  
He noticed a tear run down her face. "Hitomi, please, I can help you" Van said.  
  
"It, umm, started when I went to America to visit Dani. I went to her school and everything was going so well. I…I had started getting a major crush on a boy older than I. I thought that maybe I could get over you. Dani who was friends with my crush hooked me up with him. Matchmaking if you will. He and I started dating. And before long he and I became an item. After about four months, he broke up with me for some stupid reason. But he and I stayed good friends" Hitomi explained.  
  
"So, what's the problem? It's nothing," Van said.  
  
Tears were spewing from her eyes. "While we were dating, he kissed me. It was nothing like I felt before. His kisses were so full of passion and love. I just feel like I was cheating on you; even though you and weren't together" Hitomi said.  
  
"Shhh, love. It's okay. I don't blame you" Van said.  
  
"After he broke up with me, I went into a deep depression. I was like that when I returned to earth after being on Gaea for so long. It reminded me so much like the first few weeks after returning. After he was gone from my life, I realized that I needed you so much" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm right here. I will never leave you. Who was your ex-boyfriend?" Van asked.  
  
"Tom" Hitomi replied.  
  
"The same Tom that is here on Gaea now?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah" Hitomi replied. She was worried about Van's reaction.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" Van shouted.  
  
"Van, listen. Don't go and kill him. Please" Hitomi said.  
  
"Fine" Van said. She picked up on the disappointment in his voice.  
  
She stood up, and stretched on the floor. "There's a hot bath, in the bathing room. You're welcome to it, if you need it" Van said.  
  
"Thanks. It might do me some good," Hitomi said. She went into the adjacent bathroom. The hot steam hit her in the face. She caught the fragrance of lavender, and jasmine. She took off her dress and laid it over a chair. She went over tot he tub, and dove into the water. She came back up for air and wiped her hair from her face. She sat down in the tub, and relaxed. Her muscles were loose; nothing was tense or constricted. She was so at peace she didn't notice Van sneaking up behind her. He grabbed her waist and she let out a squeal. Van clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shhh, it's just me" Van whispered in her ear.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" Hitomi yelled, after she pulled Van's hand away.  
  
Van smiled. "I'm sorry," he said, as he kissed her neck.  
  
She slid down in the tub. "If you slid down any more, your head will submerge" Van said.  
  
Van slid one arm under her neck, the other under her knees, and picked her up. He carried her out of the tub, and onto the floor. He took a clean towel and dried off Hitomi's body, followed by his. Hitomi took another towel and wrapped it around her body. She went into Van's bedroom and opened the armoire. She took out a nightgown and got dressed. Van came into the room with a towel around his waist. He moved Hitomi's drenched hair from the back of her neck and started kissing it. As he was kissing her, he very carefully untied the back of her nightgown. As he finished untying her 'gown, he kissed the top of her shoulders. He removed the thin straps from her shoulder. She turned to face her lover as her 'gown fell to the floor. He picked up his beloved and carried her to his bed, where the stayed for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
~Hi ya people. How was the chapter? I thought it was okay. I know there was a lot of fluff at the end of the chapter, but what are you suppose to do when you have two people who love each other very much, and they're in each other's company? Have them sleep beside each other for the night? I don't think so. What do you think they were doing? Give ya a little hint; it wasn't the hokey-pokey. Ha Ha. A little humor. That's what you get for waking up at three in the morning and having four cups of coffee. Anyway, here's the deal…I need four more reviews before I post Chapter 13. Until I get thirty reviews, Chapter 13 isn't going to be posted. Sorry about this. The next chapter will be very interesting. Zaibach and Basram finally arrive at Fanelia, with interesting…Aklen is hiding something from Van and the other council members…Hitomi's newest vision leaves her wondering…Hitomi's mother gets put in her place… and why is Hitomi not feeling well? That's all for now. CYA!~ 


	14. Chapter 13: One step forward, two steps ...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 13: One step forward, two steps back  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
~~Long chapter alert!!!~~  
  
Van awoke the next morning by a light tapping at his door. He blinked several times and finally got out of bed to answer the door before it awoke Hitomi. To his surprise it was Mrs. Kanzaki. "Mrs. Kanzaki, what are you doing here at such an early hour?" Van asked, trying to be polite. To be truthful, he wanted to bite her head off for waking him up.  
  
"I was looking for my daughter" Mrs. Kanzaki replied. Her voice as cold and icy as her deep blue eyes.  
  
"She's sleeping. When she awakens, I'll tell her you were looking for her" Van said.  
  
"You'd better. She and I have a few things to discuss" Mrs. Kanzaki said, turning and walking down the hall.  
  
Van shut the door and sighed. "Ouch" Van said.  
  
Hitomi stirred and moaned in her sleep. Van attention was caught be this. His eyes looked upon his beautiful fiancé. "How I wish I could make all of your pain disappear" Van confessed to Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi stirred more and Van decided to keep his mouth shut. Van walked over to the glass balcony doors and opened them. The small gust of wind shifted the forest green curtains. After breathing in the fresh air for several minutes he came back into his room. He walked over to Hitomi, who was stirring more and more. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and wiped wisps of hair away. He bent down to kiss her soft lips. As his lips touched hers, Hitomi's eyes opened. She moaned into his mouth. He ended the kiss and stared into his beloved's emerald green eyes. She smiled. "Morning. How are you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Good. Your mother was here earlier. She said she had to talk to you" Van said.  
  
"Great. I wonder what she wants," Hitomi said, sitting up in the bed.  
  
She held the sheet to her chest, seeing as she wasn't wearing anything. She looked over behind Van and saw the silk nightgown lying on the floor. She remembered the night before and smiled. The way he kissed her; the way he touched her; the way…"Hitomi, are you there?" Van asked, snapping out of her trance.  
  
"Huh? What? Oh yeah" Hitomi said.  
  
"Thinking about last night?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi smiled, looked away, and blushed. "Yeah" She admitted.  
  
"Okay, until Zaibach and Basram arrive, you're free for the day" Van said.  
  
"Cool. I want to spend the day with Yukari and Amano anyway," Hitomi said.  
  
She got out of the bed, dragging the sheet with her, and picked up her nightgown. She went into the bathroom, and got dressed. She came back out and started to leave. "Where are you going?" Van asked.  
  
"To my room. All of my stuff is there" Hitomi responded. She went down the hall, and into her room. She grabbed her duffel and opened it up. She pulled out a pair of shorts and a navy blue tank. She put on her tennis shoes and closed the door as she left the room. She walked down the hall to Yukari's room. She knocked on the door. "Come in" A voice from within said.  
  
Hitomi opened the door and found Amano on the bed, talking to Yukari. "Hey, is it okay if I spend the day with you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know you don't have to ask" Yukari said.  
  
"I know, but I need to talk to you, Amano, and Tom" Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari's head popped up from looking at her duffel bag. "What about?" She automatically asked.  
  
"I think my illness is coming back," Hitomi said.  
  
"Amano, go and find Tom. Take him behind the castle where the men for the army train. We'll talk closer to the forest," Yukari said.  
  
Amano got up and ran out of the room to look for Tom. Yukari grabbed her bag and took Hitomi's hand. She led her to the back to the castle. She and Yukari waited patiently for Tom and Amano. They watched the men train. Some with swords, some with crossbows. And some were running laps. "Man, you and Amano need to get out there and show them how it's done" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. She and Amano were considered the fastest runners on the track team. Tom and Amano were running towards the two girls. "So what's the emergency?" Tom asked.  
  
"I think my illness has surfaced again," Hitomi said.  
  
"How did you come to that conclusion?" Amano asked.  
  
"For the past few days, all I've wanted to do is sleep. It was like that before they diagnosed me. But it's worse now. I'm weak and nauseated," Hitomi said.  
  
"Where's your medicine?" Tom asked.  
  
The doctors had given Hitomi medicine to suppress her symptoms. "It's back in Japan. When Dani had given me the book to read, I rushed to pack things. I didn't even think about it" Hitomi confessed. "It's a good thing that you had multiple bottles of this stuff" Yukari remarked.  
  
She took out a medicine bottle of a drug called: Nexoello. Hitomi smiled. When she got back to Japan, she gave bottles to all of her teacher, her track coach, Yukari and Amano just in case she forgot hers. "You always come through for me in a close situation. Unfortunately there's only two days worth of medicine in here" Hitomi remarked.  
  
"Don't you only need to take a days supply before it works?" Tom asked.  
  
"Yes, but I haven't taken it in so long, I don't know how much I'll need to take care of my symptoms" Hitomi stated.  
  
A horse carrying Larson strode up to the group of teenagers. "M' lady, Van wanted me to tell you that your mother is looking for you again" Larson said.  
  
"Thank you. Do you know where she is?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No, but Van did say that she looks and sounds pissed" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi sighed. The last thing she wanted to do was face her mother. She'd almost want to face Dornkirk rather than her mother. Almost. Reluctantly, she started to walk back to the castle. Once she reached the back door, she was greeted by her not so happy mother. "Hitomi, I wish to speak with you" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
Her voice sounded like ice. "About what?" Hitomi squeaked out.  
  
"Word around the castle is that you're engaged to Van. Is that true?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied, waiting for the tongue-lashing she as about to get from her mother.  
  
"You're engaged to man you hardly know. How can even say yes? You haven't talked to your father or I. We haven't advised you on anything!" Mrs. Kanzaki yelled.  
  
"For your information, I do know Van! He is the most loving person I know. He's loyal and he would never hurt me! I said yes because I love him, and I had no reason to talk to you or dad, because this isn't your decision. It's mine! You can't advise me on anything because it is my life. You can't control me. You can't control who I love or who I marry!" Hitomi yelled twice as loud as her mother did.  
  
"Maybe not. But it would have been nice to hear that you were engaged from you and Van. Not some castle servant" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"I'm sorry for not telling you; however, I think there's more to the story of your not wanting me to marry Van than you're letting on" Hitomi said.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki turned her head. "You don't want me to marry him because he a Draconian, don't you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why? Why would you tell me not to marry a man that is from the same heritage as I? In case you've forgotten, I'm also a Draconian. It doesn't matter if he is one also. All your afraid of is that history will repeat itself with Van and I just like what happened with Fiona and Tyler" Hitomi stated.  
  
"So what? Is it too much to ask to protect your child? You may not understand this now, but when you're a mother, you want what's best for your child" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"I know you want what's best for me, but I love Van. He's not perfect. He has flaws, but so does everyone. No one person is perfect. He may not be the greatest person in your eyes, but he is in mine" Hitomi said.  
  
With that Hitomi left and walked back to her friends. Kevin had joined the group. "What's up?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Nothing. I've taken care of it" Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari pulled her best friend over to the side. "She learned about you being engaged, didn't she?" Yukari asked.  
  
Hitomi shook her head yes. "She wasn't at all pleased," Hitomi added.  
  
"I don't blame her. Amano had to hold me back from beating you senseless because I wanted to beat you upside the head for not telling me" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi smiled. They joined the others. "So, what are you going to do with your illness?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I don't know. I can't tell Van. This is the last thing he needs on his plate right now. With the kings of Basram and Zaibach coming later today, and what I told him last night…I just don't think he'd be able to take it" Hitomi said.  
  
"My son is stronger than you give him credit for," Varie said. Her ghostly form appearing behind them.  
  
"Believe me, I know he is, but still. If I tell him, it may do more harm than good" Hitomi said, looking down at the ground.  
  
"Trust him" Varie said.  
  
"I do. But the last thing he needs to know is that I'm dying" Hitomi said.  
  
"He already knows that" Varie said.  
  
"But if I tell him what's wrong with me, he won't let me do anything. He won't let me leave the castle, or my room for that fact. He probably wouldn't let me out of bed" Hitomi said. She chuckled at the last part.  
  
Larson came galloping up the hill. "I'm sorry for disrupting you m' lady, but Van wanted me to tell you to get inside" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Why?" Yukari asked.  
  
"He wanted Hitomi to get ready for the arrival of Basram and Zaibach" Larson said.  
  
"Larson, with all due respect, they aren't due here for another three hours. Tell Van that I will come inside in about two hours" Hitomi said.  
  
"Van said to bring you back," Larson said.  
  
"I knew that was coming" She whispered in Yukari's ear. "Tell Van that if he wants me in the castle that badly, he'll have to come out here and drag me back inside. But for the next couple of hours, I want to spend time with my friends" Hitomi said to Larson.  
  
Larson sighed. "Very well m' lady, but he won't be pleased" Larson said.  
  
"I know. But I still have a few things to discuss with my friends" Hitomi said.  
  
Larson rode off back to the castle. Hitomi knew she was going to hear it from Van later, but she didn't care. "The last thing I need to do is die," Hitomi said, continuing her conversation with her friends.  
  
"I told Van this while you were injured in Freid, but on Gaea there is a cure" Varie said.  
  
Hitomi's face lit up. "Really what is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"There is a small plant in the Mystic Valley that has maroon color berries. These berries cure any disease you may have" Varie told the teenage girl.  
  
"HITOMI!" Van yelled up the hill.  
  
Hitomi cringed. "Ouch" Kevin remarked.  
  
Hitomi shot Kevin a deadly look. "Sorry" Kevin mouthed the word.  
  
Van stomped up the hill. Hitomi folded her arms across her chest, standing her ground. "Yes Van" Hitomi said.  
  
"I thought Larson told you to go back into the castle," Van said.  
  
"He did, but I told him…" Hitomi was stopping in the middle of her sentence by Van.  
  
"He told me what you had told him. Now if you wish, I can drag you down the hill and back into the castle" Van said.  
  
Hitomi picked up on the hint of playfulness in his voice. "We'll leave" Tom said, running down with hill with Kevin right behind him.  
  
Yukari grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. She ran off with Amano to catch up with Tom and Kevin.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It takes you more than an hour to get ready," Van said.  
  
"No, it doesn't. It would take me an hour, with about ten minutes to spare" Hitomi stated. "Besides I don't' see why you want me to get ready three hours from now. God, you don't even like the kings. I wouldn't mind taking extra time if it were Millerna, or Chid, or Dryden coming, but these kings don't deserve the extra time" Hitomi babbled.  
  
Van placed his index finger on her lips. She kept her mouth shut because she didn't want to argue with Van. "Hitomi, please?" Van asked.  
  
She turned around and walked a few steps away from her lover. "What is it?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Then why would your mind be thinking like it is?" Van asked.  
  
Damnit! She yelled at herself.  
  
"Your thoughts always betray you. When will you learn that?" Van asked.  
  
He can over to her and saw her looking at Fanelia. Tears formed in her eyes. She blinked them back, refusing to let her emotions control her. "Hitomi, please tell me" Van pleaded.  
  
"My illness is surfacing. Or at least the symptoms. That's why I'm so tired lately. But I'm also weak and nauseated" Hitomi said.  
  
She didn't look at Van. She didn't want to see the look on his face. He came up behind her, and held her in a tight embrace. "It's okay. My mother told me that there's a cure," Van said.  
  
"I know. She told me about it. It's in the Mystic Valley. It's a plant with a maroon colored berry on it" Hitomi told Van.  
  
"If that's the cure, then we need to get to it fast"  
  
"But will it be fast enough?"  
  
"As soon as the kings are gone, which will be a few days away, you and I will leave for the Mystic Valley"  
  
The young seer smiled and leaned back against Van. His chin rested on the top of her head. "Come on back to the castle and get ready" Van said.  
  
"Fine. If it will shut you up and make you happy" Hitomi said. She crossed her arms.  
  
They walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. Once back at the castle, Merle took Hitomi back to Hitomi's room and helped her get ready. Less than an hour later, Hitomi walked out of her room. She was wearing a simple white gown. It was sleeveless and had lace around the end of the armholes. The neckline was high, considering the other dresses Merle had show her. A yellow sash tied around the waist. While walking down the corridor that led to the Council Room, a young child, no more than ten years old ran into Hitomi. "Christina Jessica Rage de Stant!" Someone yelled.  
  
Hitomi recognized the voice as Marie, the servant she met the night before. Christina hid behind Hitomi. Marie caught up with the young child a few seconds later. "I'm so sorry Lady Hitomi" Marie apologized.  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry for" Hitomi told Marie. "By the way, who is this young one?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"This would be my daughter. Her name is Christina, but she likes to be called Crissy" Marie said.  
  
Hitomi looked back at the child. She was wearing a dress that stopped at mid-calf. She hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It was a light blonde color, and was curly. "Crissy, why don't you come over here?" Marie asked her daughter.  
  
Crissy shook her head no. "Crissy, honey, what's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Crissy looked up at Hitomi. "Nothing, I just want somebody to play with me" Crissy replied.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the child. "Do you want to come with me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Crissy smiled and shook her head violently. Hitomi took Crissy hand, and walked over to the child's mother. "You don't mind, do you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"No, go right ahead" Marie said.  
  
Hitomi and Crissy walked down to the Council Room. Crissy stopped before Hitomi opened the door, and wouldn't move. "Come on in" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm not allowed. Mommy told me never to go in there. If I did, Lord Van would get mad at me" Crissy said.  
  
"He won't get mad at you as long as you're with me" Hitomi told the young one.  
  
Crissy took Hitomi's hand and they walked into the Council Room. Van was sitting in his throne. "Ah, Hitomi, I was wondering when you were going to show up" Van said, getting up from this throne.  
  
Crissy stood behind Hitomi, tugging at her gown. "Who's that?" Van asked, after seeing Crissy little head.  
  
"This is Marie's daughter. Crissy this is Van" Hitomi introduced the two.  
  
"Hello Crissy" Van said, stooping down to Crissy's height.  
  
"Hello your highness" Crissy said.  
  
Hitomi smiled at the young girl. "The kings should be here in about another hour or so" Van reported.  
  
"Great" Hitomi didn't sound too enthusiastic.  
  
"Can I go and play with Lady Merle?" Crissy asked.  
  
"Sure, go ahead" Hitomi said.  
  
"Thank you. I'm going to pull her tail" Crissy told the couple.  
  
She left the room and Hitomi closed the door. "Finally you and I are alone," Van said, wrapping his muscular arms around her tiny thin waist.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. It's broad daylight. Besides you and I can be alone tonight" Hitomi told him.  
  
Van's smile widened. "Good" Van said. "Van, Basram's king has just arrived" Larson said, entering the room.  
  
"Thank you Larson. Hitomi if you would please come with me. Larson please follow" Van said.  
  
Hitomi got this strange feeling. She didn't know what it was, but it had something to do with the arrival of the kings. She, Van, and Larson walked to the landing platform. A leviship had just touched down. A young man wearing very formal clothes stepped out. More than a dozen guards followed him. "Lord Van, may I present his royal Highness King Jared Hougle de Stareza" Larson announced.  
  
"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lord Van" Jared said.  
  
Hitomi finally got a good look at him. He had short blonde hair. And looked very young. Hitomi decided he was no more than twenty-five. He was more muscular than Van, and he was very handsome. "Who is this young beauty?" Jared asked.  
  
"This is Lady Hitomi Kanzaki. She is my fiancée" Van said.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Lady Hitomi," Jared said, kissing her hand.  
  
"The pleasure is mine, you highness" Hitomi curtsied.  
  
Maybe this won't be so bad Hitomi thought. Just as soon as she thought that, she glanced over towards Van. He appeared to be very hurt and jealous. Hitomi gave him a sympathetic look, as to say 'sorry.' "Lord Jared, please feel free to look around Fanelia" Van said. He shook all of his emotions off of his face.  
  
Hitomi was almost in tears. She had never seen Van so cold since the first time she met him. Fighting back tears, she excused herself, saying she had to take care of something. She asked Larson if he would come get her before Zaibach's king arrived. He told her that he would be glad to. Hitomi walked away to go and find someone to talk to. She found Dani, playing with her laptop in the meadow a few minutes later. "What's wrong?" Dani asked. She saw the emotional distress in her cousin's face.  
  
"I think I really hurt Van's feelings" Hitomi said.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Basram's king is here and I met him. And I thought that is wouldn't be so bad. Well, Van and I can read each other's thoughts, and he read mine as I thought that. Now I'm afraid he's mad with me. I shot him an 'I'm sorry' look, but he dismissed it. Like he didn't care. He was emotionless. The last time he was emotionless was when I first met him. It's scares me that he would be like this. I don't want to lose him" Hitomi explained to her young cousin.  
  
"Tonight, talk to Van. Make him understand what happened. He doesn't seem that unreasonable"  
  
"He's arrogant and stubborn. When his mind is made up, you can't change it"  
  
"I bet you could if you really wanted to"  
  
"It's hard to do. Granted it's not impossible, but it's improbable"  
  
Dani got up. "Look you have a little bit of time before Zaibach's king gets here. Go talk to Van now"  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said. She stood up and left to go find Van.  
  
He found him in the Escaflowne's crypt. He was standing by Folken's grave. She listened to his one-man conversation. "How could I have done that to Hitomi? I love her. Why did I shut her out?"  
  
"I…I'm so sorry" Hitomi said.  
  
Van turned to see his fiancée in tears. "Hitomi, it isn't your fault" Van said.  
  
"I just meant that he didn't seem like such a bad person," Hitomi said, falling to the gravel ground.  
  
"I figured that out," Van said. "I am sorry for what I did to you" Van said, hugging his lover.  
  
She and Van talked for a while, and decided that they needed to get back to the castle. As soon as they stepped into the castle, Larson met them. "Your Highnesses, Zaibach's King has arrived"  
  
"Thank you Larson" Van told the soldier.  
  
Hitomi followed Van to the landing platform. Zaibach's leviship landed beside Basram's. An old man walked out of the ship, and like Jared, a dozen guards too followed him. "Lord Balcifer, it's nice to see you again," Van said.  
  
"The same could be said for you Lord Van. How is everything?" Balcifer asked.  
  
"Everything is well. Lord Balcifer, I would like you to meet my fiancé Hitomi Kanzaki" Van introduced the two.  
  
"It is nice to meet you Lady Hitomi" Balcifer said.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you as well Your Highness" Hitomi curtsied.  
  
"Dinner will be in a few hours. Please, make yourselves at home" Van told the elder ruler.  
  
"Thank you. I'm looking forward to the meeting with you and the other rulers of Gaea" Balcifer said.  
  
Marie showed him to his room. "Other rules of Gaea?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, I forgot to mention that Queen Millerna, King Dryden, and Duke Chid will be arriving shortly" Van said.  
  
"You forgot to tell me that my friends were coming. How could you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That's why I had Larson go and get you a few hours ago" Van said.  
  
Hitomi started to walk off. "Where are you going?" Van asked.  
  
"To the library. I need to do some research" Hitomi stated.  
  
"Have fun doing as such. All of the books are written in Faneliean. You won't be able to read them," Van said.  
  
Hitomi stopped in her tracks. "Great" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"Why? What do you need?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll just ask Marie or someone in the castle to help me" Hitomi didn't want Van to know what she was looking for.  
  
She walked back into the castle and went to the library. She ran into Marie on the way there and asked for help translating the text. Marie agreed. Once in the library, Hitomi told Marie what she was looking for. Marie went and pulled out a book. "I think what you're looking for is in this" Marie said.  
  
After hours in the library, Hitomi had finally found what she had wanted. "It says here that an alliance treaty is used for countries that are in times of war, or after the war is over. An alliance treaty during war is used to give the country(ies) in the war aid, such as Guymelef, man power, weapons, supplies, even money. And after the war, the countries in the treaty help rebuild the damaged country" Marie translated the text Hitomi had wanted.  
  
"Thank you. That will help a lot," Hitomi said.  
  
"Think nothing of it your highness" Marie said.  
  
"I'm not a queen yet. Please, just call me Hitomi"  
  
"To any Faneliean person or Gaea person for that fact, you are royalty. You helped Lord Van in the Destiny War. If it weren't for your m' lady, Zaibach would have won" Marie said.  
  
And with that she got up and left the room. Hitomi got up and left the library as well. She wandered around the castle. She came upon a room that led up to the top of the castle. Once there she saw Tess and Micah. "What are you two doing up here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We just needed a place to think. Gaea is so unreal. I could have never imagined it being real," Tess said.  
  
"Well it is real" The three heard a voice from above.  
  
"Merle, it's rude to listen to other people's conversations" Hitomi scolded the catgirl. Merle jumped down from the roof and onto the ledge.  
  
"Well sorry" Merle said.  
  
"Anyway, I heard that dinner was ready" Merle said.  
  
She walked down the stairs. "If you'll excuse me. I have to be going" Hitomi politely excused herself.  
  
Hitomi walked down to the dinning hall. Jared, Balcifer, Larson, Millerna, Dryden, Chid, Merle, and Van were all seated and talking. "I'm sorry for being late," Hitomi said.  
  
"That's okay. Dinner hasn't actually started yet," Dryden said.  
  
Dinner was served about five minutes later and after everyone was finished they talked. After dinner, all of the Gaean rulers followed Van and Hitomi to the Council Room. They sat down but none of them spoke. "Shall I start?" Van asked. The kings and queens discussed political views, as well as economic views. They talked about how the economic statures of their kingdoms were doing. But they kept missing one important question. After the meeting was almost over, Van asked if there was anything else that needed to be brought to attention. "Yes" Hitomi said.  
  
"What is it Lady Hitomi?" Jared asked.  
  
"Why did you and Lord Balcifer sign an Alliance Treaty?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"We thought it necessary" Jared replied.  
  
"If I may ask, for what?" Hitomi asked again.  
  
"We used an Alliance Treaty for trade" Balcifer was the one to answer this time.  
  
"An alliance treaty is for countries that are in war, or have just gotten out of war. It says that in an alliance treaty the other countries that weren't in the war, help the warring country with supplies such as men, weapons, Guymelefs, even money. If you needed something for trading, why not use a trade agreement?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The things that we are trading are of dire need in the other countries. Zaibach is trading their technology for a tablet" Balcifer said.  
  
"What kind of tablet?" Millerna asked.  
  
"This tablet tell you the location of an ancient artifact that Zaibach is searching for" Jared said.  
  
"What is the artifact?" Dryden asked.  
  
"The Scepter of the Dragons" Jared replied.  
  
Hitomi's blood ran cold. We need that tablet Hitomi thought. I know and we'll get it Van reassured her. "What is Zaibach planning to use the scepter for?" Van asked.  
  
"We have some enemies to rid ourselves of" Balcifer replied. He leaned back in his chair.  
  
"I mean no disrespect when I say this, but in the past all Zaibach as been searching for is power. How do we know we can trust you to do the right thing with the scepter?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's a leap of faith," Balcifer said, staring down Hitomi.  
  
Though Hitomi's blood ran colder, she didn't budge. "I have heard of this artifact. You can't control it. You need a decedent of the people who protected it" Hitomi said.  
  
"True, but I have friends who are remedying that as we speak" Balcifer said.  
  
"Their names wouldn't be Kelar, Ksedrie, and Katrie would they?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, but how do you know of them?" Balcifer asked.  
  
"We have had the unfortunate incident of meeting" Hitomi replied coldly.  
  
"You're the girl we need to control the scepter!" Balcifer sounded shocked.  
  
I wondered how long it would take for him to figure it out Hitomi thought. Van smirked at her remark.  
  
"May we continue this in the morning?" Chid asked.  
  
"Yes if course" Van said. He dismissed the rulers.  
  
After Balcifer and Jared left, Dryden remarked that he had found more to the prophecy Hitomi's mentioned in. "It seems that there are suppose to be six guardians for Hitomi and her scepter. One of which is supposed to be the 'White Dragon.' The other five are friends of the 'Dragon Knight.' We need to find them before anything else can be accomplished" Dryden said.  
  
"How do we know who the six are?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"They are supposed to be revealed when you find the scepter" Dryden retorted.  
  
"We need that tablet," Van said.  
  
"But how do we get it?" Chid asked.  
  
"Would stealing be too low?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"At this point, I would almost say no" Van said.  
  
"Jared doesn't seem too reasonable. Maybe we can buy it from him" Dryden suggested.  
  
"It would cost a large sum of money" Hitomi remarked.  
  
"Doesn't everything?" Dryden asked.  
  
  
  
~How did you readers like my chapter? I know it was an odd place to end it, but if I had gone to where I wanted to go to, it would have been another 5 pages or so. Right now I have 16 pages of this. Incredible. So do you like my short chapters or long chapters? Tell me what you think about the length. If you like the shorter ones, I'll write the shorter one. If you like the longer chapters, I'll write the longer chapters. It makes no difference to me. Chapter 14 should, no guarantees, be up by next Monday. I know I didn't get 30 reviews, but that's okay. This chapter has been sitting here on my computer for about a day now, and I wanted to get it out. For the next chapter though, it would be nice to get to at least 31. That's all for now. CYA!~ 


	15. Chapter 14: Whereabouts revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or any of it's characters.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 14: Whereabouts revealed  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
It was past midnight before Hitomi and Van got to bed. They were both dragging their feet. Once in the bedroom, Hitomi changed into her nightgown and fell face down on the pillows. She was out like a light. Van moved her around to where she fit on the bed correctly. She stirred, but didn't awaken. Van, too, changed into his pajamas, and got into bed. He looked over at Hitomi. She had a distant smile on her face and a few tendrils of hair in her face. He brushed them away, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. While Hitomi's slept, another vision plagued her sleep.  
  
  
  
~Vision~  
  
She was standing in a spotlight. There was darkness around the white spotlight. Outlines of people appeared around her. There were six in all. "Please, find us" one of them begged.  
  
"We need our destinies revealed to us," A second added.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Hitomi inquired.  
  
"Find the sixth protector, only then will our destinies be shown to us and yourself" A third answered.  
  
"I don't even know who to look for" Hitomi said.  
  
"You will" A voice said.  
  
A seventh figure came out of the shadows. "Folken? What do you know about this?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Everything. Go to the edge of the forest where the rocky ledges lie. There you will find the answers you seek" Folken said before disappearing.  
  
The other six figures disappeared.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Hitomi jumped up in the bed. She looked over at Van. He was sleeping soundly on his side. Hitomi went to touch his arm, but stopped herself. She got out of bed, and walked to her room. She pulled out her jeans and a short-sleeve shirt. She pulled on her tennis shoes and put the bag over her shoulder. She walked out of the castle and walked through the forest. On the other side of the forest, just as Folken had said, were rocky ledges. "What's here that will help me?" Hitomi wondered.  
  
She followed the path that was lit by the moons high up in the sky. By the time she had stopped she noticed that the sun was peaking over the mountains. She knew Van would be mad, but this was something she had to do. She clutched her bag and continued on. She stopped and rested later. She went over to the edge of a ledge and hung her feet over. She heard something coming, got up and hid behind a boulder. It was Dilandau, a few of his Dragonslayers, and their Guymelefs. They held someone captive. It was still too dark to make out faces, but she knew the prisoner was wounded. Hitomi was so caught up in the prisoner that she didn't hear footsteps behind her. They grabbed her arms and dragged her up to Dilandau. "Well, well, what do we have here?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Let me go. NOW!" Hitomi screamed.  
  
"No. We need you to use the scepter to get rid our enemies" Dilandau said.  
  
"She won't do it willingly" One of the Dragonslayers stated.  
  
"I know that you damn fool!" Dilandau yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
"He's right. You'd have to kill me" Hitomi spat out.  
  
Dilandau backhanded her right cheek. "That can be arranged" Dilandau told the seer. "Tie her up. Van will find her sooner or later. When he comes the rest of army will attack Fanelia, and it will burn again" Dilandau added.  
  
"No, you can't" Hitomi said.  
  
"Just watch me" Dilandau whispered in her ear.  
  
Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was set down next to their other prisoner. Hitomi couldn't let Dilandau destroy Fanelia again. She'd rather die than let that happen. "You won't win" Hitomi stated.  
  
"I think you're wrong. We have the upper hand. We have you. Van loves you, though I can't figure out why. He would do anything to save you. Even give up his country" Dilandau said.  
  
"No, he wouldn't. He knows that I would rather die than see Fanelia be destroyed by you again," Hitomi said.  
  
Dilandau picked Hitomi up. "If you would rather die than see your beautiful country burn again, I can very will arrange that" Dilandau said.  
  
He pulled out a dagger and drug Hitomi over to the edge of the ledge. He place the dagger on her arm and sliced it. Blood oozed out of the wound. Hitomi winched, but didn't say anything. Dilandau got closer to Hitomi. He dropped the arm holding the dagger and plunged it into Hitomi's stomach. She let out an ear-piercing scream. Dilandau pushed her over the edge, turned around and started to walk away.  
  
As Hitomi was falling, she saw her life flash before her eyes. She remembered everything. When she met Yukari; her first crush, Amano. She remembered that fateful day, when Van killed the dragon and how she got transported to Gaea. She remembered the day Van showed his wings to her to save her life. She remembered how Folken gave his life to amend his sins. She was brought back to reality when it suddenly hit her she was going to die. Van wasn't there to save her. She suddenly stopped in mid-air. She was floating about twenty-five feet from the ground. Someone was holding her. "Van" She weakly said.  
  
He flew back up to the top of the ledge and laid her down on the ground. "Umm, Dilandau-sama, look" One of the Dragonslayers pointed to Hitomi and her savior.  
  
Hitomi's savior knelt down next to her and placed his hands over her stomach wound. A bright light came out of his hand. Within second, Hitomi was sitting up. Her mind was still dazed and trying to piece together what had happened. "Who are you?" Hitomi asked her savior.  
  
The light shone on his face. He had light brown hair, and sky blue eyes. His chest, bare, and more defined than Van's. Wings sat upon his back and were stretched out to their full extent. White feathers were all around her. "My name is Tyler" he retorted.  
  
Tyler walked past Hitomi and towards Dilandau and his men. "Don't just stand there you fools, get him!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
"Hitomi!" Hitomi spun on her heels and saw Van flying towards her. "Are you okay?" He asked her.  
  
"I'm fine. Tyler saved me," Hitomi said, giving Van a big hug.  
  
"Who's Tyler?" Van asked.  
  
"That's Tyler" Hitomi pointed to the young man who saved her life.  
  
He was fighting the Dragonslayers. They all ran away. Only Dilandau was left. Dilandau drew his sword and advanced. Tyler dodged it with ease. He threw Dilandau to the ground. "This isn't over!" Dilandau shouted before he turned and ran.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but thank you," Van said.  
  
"I wasn't going to let her die" Tyler said.  
  
"What did you do to me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I healed your wound. I acquired the gift only after I couldn't save the one I loved. I imprisoned the people who killed her. The staff somehow gave me this gift or curse," Tyler said.  
  
"Your healing abilities aren't a curse, and the same goes for your wings" Hitomi spoke softly.  
  
"Why do you not run from me? I am cursed" Tyler said.  
  
"It seems only the Draconians themselves think that they are cursed" Hitomi shot a look at Van. "I don't run because I'm not afraid. I know you won't hurt me. And as for as you being cursed, I don't believe that. If you were cursed then why do your wings look like wings of an angel?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Tyler looked at Van. "She's right. If she was afraid of Draconians, she wouldn't be engaged to me" Van brought her into a tight embrace.  
  
Hitomi heard someone moan. She suddenly remembered that Dilandau held someone prisoner. She ran over to the wounded young man. She helped him to his feet. "Tyler, why don't you come back to Fanelia with us?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Please, I insist" Van said.  
  
"Thank you" Tyler said.  
  
Van picked up Hitomi's bag, and the four started back to the castle. They didn't talk much, and once in the forest, they couldn't make out much of anything. Hitomi led the way. She stayed on the path and within an hour all four were out of the forest. They stopped to rest. Hitomi blinked several times so her eyes could adjust to the bright sunlight. It was then; she finally got a good look at Dilandau's prisoner. "Adam? Is it you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hitomi? Yeah, it's me" Adam said.  
  
"Another friend of yours?" Van asked.  
  
"Adam, how did you get here?" Hitomi asked. She ignored Van's question.  
  
"I came here with Kevin, Tom, Tess, and Micah. We were attacked and were separated. Men held me captive for several days" Adam said.  
  
Once rested, they continued the way back to the castle and arrived there by mid-day. "Lord Vaaaaan!" Merle shouted.  
  
"Merle listen to me. Go get some healers. We need them out here, now" Hitomi told the cat-girl.  
  
Merle dropped on all fours and went to get some healers. "M' lady, are you okay?" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi set Adam on the ground. "I'm fine. Where are our four guests?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Behind the castle Your Highness" Jenkins said.  
  
"I'm not your queen yet, so it's just Hitomi. Go and find them. Bring them over here" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Jenkins ran off to find Kevin and the others.  
  
It took several minutes before Jenkins returned with Kevin and the others. By that time a healers was already working on Adam's wounds. "What's up?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Did you know that Adam was here on Gaea?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, why?" Kevin asked.  
  
"That's why" Hitomi pointing at Adam.  
  
"Oh my god! What the hell happened to him?" Micah asked.  
  
"He was captured by Dilandau. Probably beaten for some reason" Hitomi said. "If you knew he was on Gaea why didn't you tell anybody?"  
  
"No one likes him," Tess said.  
  
"And that gives you a reason to leave him in the woods to die!?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"We thought he was going to be okay?" Kevin said.  
  
Hitomi walked over to Van. "What charges can we lock them up for?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Endangerment, possibility of murder. We could say that they're loose cannons," Van said.  
  
"Okay. Larson" Hitomi called the soldier.  
  
"Yes Your Highness?" Larson asked.  
  
"Take the four and lock them up" Hitomi ordered.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Micah asked.  
  
"I am very serious," Hitomi said.  
  
Larson and three other soldiers took Kevin and his friends down to the dungeon. "How is he?" Hitomi asked the healer.  
  
"If he survives the night, he'll be fine but I don't count of him doing as such" the healer said.  
  
Tears formed in Hitomi's eyes. If he survived the night? Some other healers came out and got Adam into the castle. "Come on Hitomi" Van said.  
  
"I can't" Hitomi said.  
  
She took off running. Van started to go after her. "Van, no. Leave her be. She just needs time to think" Tyler said.  
  
"I don't want to leave her alone" Van said.  
  
"She'll be okay," Tyler said.  
  
Hitomi kept running. She didn't stop. She couldn't. Miles into the woods she stopped. She had to breathe. Hitomi placed a hand on a tree. All of a sudden, her world went black.  
  
~Vision~  
  
"Please find us. We need to be found!" Someone begged.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to do," Hitomi shouted.  
  
Voices surrounded her. "Tyler, ask Tyler" They kept saying.  
  
The blackness cleared leaving nothing but white. She saw Tyler holding some girl. "Fiona, please don't leave me" Tyler begged.  
  
"It's my time. Don't worry about me. I love you. Trust your heart in any matter. And please find love again" Fiona last words were spoken.  
  
Tyler's eyes filled with salty tears. He held her limp body close to his. As if he were afraid he would drop it. "I love you too," Tyler said.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Hitomi blinked rapidly. She turned and ran back to the castle. She ran into Van's study. "Hitomi? What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"Where……is……Tyler?" Hitomi managed to spit out.  
  
"Somewhere in the castle. Why?" Van said.  
  
Hitomi ran out into the hall, looking for Tyler. I'll never find him this way Hitomi shouted at herself. She stopped at a corner and closed her eyes. She pictured her pendant. The red pendant. Swinging back and forth. Then she pictured Tyler. His light brown hair, and sky blue eyes. His white wings. A smile that lit up any room. The pendant swung to the right. She went to the right and ran right into Tyler. "Why didn't you tell Van or I that Fiona was your lost love?" Hitomi asked, just as Van caught up with her.  
  
"How did you find out?" Tyler demanded.  
  
"I…" Hitomi started unsure of how to explain this to him. "I had a vision of you holding Fiona in her last moments alive"  
  
"Only certain Draconians have the gift of sight. How do you?" Tyler asked. His voice wavering, but still strong. For a split second, it frightened Hitomi.  
  
"Because I am a Draconian. And as far as the gift of sight; it's not a gift; it's a Goddamn curse. The so-called gift of sight has been passed down through generations in my family. Only the females obtain it. Having this 'gift' increases my awareness and intuition. I have the ability to read Tarot Cards and douse" (AN: If I spelled this wrong, I'm sorry. I'll look it up on the computer later) Hitomi explained.  
  
"I have a more important question…where did you put the scepter?" Van asked.  
  
"It's in a secret place, where no one can find it" Tyler retorted.  
  
"I beg to differ with that. Basram has a tablet that they are trading to Zaibach. It tell you where to find the scepter," Hitomi said.  
  
Tyler's eyes widened in terror. "Come. This isn't the best place to discuss this" Van said.  
  
He led the two into his study. "It's in Freid. Underneath the Fortona Temple. (AN: I don't know how to spell this either. If any of my readers know how to spell this, please leave it in a review or email me. Thank you.)" Tyler said.  
  
Van stood up from his chair. "I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to tell Chid, Allen, Millerna, and Dryden. I think that they should know. If Chid will allow it, I think it best to travel to Freid to find it" Van said.  
  
Hitomi shook her head in agreement. Her thoughts went directly to the vision of the fire dragon she had a day ago. Would that dream happen? Her visions never turned out wrong. She shook it off as Van entered the room. "They've all been informed. Chid said as soon as we want to go looking for it, he doesn't mind" Van said.  
  
"Okay" Hitomi said.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by another vision.  
  
~Vision~  
  
She saw Van in bed, tossing and turning. Fanelia was under attack. Dilandau and his Dragonslayers were behind the attack. Fire was everywhere. As was blood and death. Flames shot up around her. She tried, but couldn't get out. The fire grew closer. She couldn't escape. The fire engulfed her.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
She fell to the floor. Van who noticed it, ran by Tyler, and caught the seer. She was burning up. Van knew it was a detrimental effect of her vision. Tyler kept insisting she needed to see a healer. "Give her a minute!" Van told the boy.  
  
Within a few minutes, she was at her normal body temperature and wide- awake. "I'll leave you two alone," Tyler said, exiting the room.  
  
Van held Hitomi in his arms. She was exhausted. Van picked up Hitomi and walked into his room. He laid her on the red silk sheets. To Hitomi's body, they were soft and cool to the touch. Van moved a pillow under her head. Her moved her head and buried it in the cushiony pillow. "Sleep well, my love" Van said.  
  
He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains to. He did the same with the balcony curtains. He turned to the door and opened it. "Thank you Van" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
Van smiled. "Your welcome. Good night" Van said. He shut the door.  
  
Hitomi slept very well for the first time in days.  
  
  
  
~Awwwww, how sweet. How'd ya like it? Did you enjoy it? I hope you did. You won't believe what happens in the next chapter. I have it all planned out. I have a question that many of you might be able to answer. How do I get the italics, bold and underlining to work? I put it on my story, but it won't show up on ff.net. Please if anyone knows, email me, IM me, put it in a review. Anything. Thank you. That's all for now. CYA!~ 


	16. Chapter 15: The capture of an enemy

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 15: The capture of an enemy  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Hitomi slept soundly with no problems. No vision or dreams. "Hitomi come on. Wake up" Van said.  
  
He laid a hand on her shoulder. "No, go away" Hitomi muttered.  
  
Van smiled. He knew she was tired, but she hadn't eaten all day and he didn't want her to get sick. "Hitomi you need to eat" Van said sternly.  
  
"No, I don't. I'm not hungry," Hitomi said, still half asleep.  
  
Van took her shoulders and pulled her up in bed. Hitomi opened her eyes and glared at Van. "Go away. I'm tried" Hitomi pulled away from Van and fell back on the bed.  
  
Van shook his head. "Alright, but now I have to resort to drastic measures"  
  
Van got closer to Hitomi. She could feel his warm breath on her lips. He lightly kissed her lips. Each time he went down, he stayed a second later. Hitomi moaned. "I hate you" Hitomi said as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.  
  
Van leaned over her. Van, who was completely on the bed at this time, took full advantage of the situation. He took his hands and explored her body. His hand went up her shirt. He took her shirt off and continued to kiss her neck. "Hitomi, I know you're in there. I need you're help," Yukari yelled from the other side of the door.  
  
Neither Hitomi nor Van answered Yukari. "Look, I know both you and Van are in there, and I only need one guess to what you're doing. Hitomi you know I have a big mouth" Yukari said.  
  
That's al Hitomi needed to hear. She bolted out of bed, took her shirt, put it on, and opened the door. "Thank you" Yukari said.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Van" Hitomi was out the door a second later.  
  
"What's up?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's Adam. He's unconscious and he won't wake up" Yukari informed her friend.  
  
Hitomi took off running for the infirmary. A few minutes later, she ran into the room. She found Adam and sat down on the bed. The first year she returned to earth, her grandmother taught her to enter someone's sleeping mind. She laid her hand on Adam's forehead. She cleared her mind and instantly she was in Adam's mind. Adam where are you? She screamed.  
  
Hitomi, what are you doing here? In my mind? Adam asked.  
  
What's wrong? Hitomi asked.  
  
I feel weak. I don't know how to get out of here Adam said.  
  
Take my hand I can get you out of here Hitomi told him.  
  
In a flash they were both awake. "What did you do?" Adam asked.  
  
"It's another little trick I learned" out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler. "Maybe, just maybe, my gift of sight isn't such a bad thing" Hitomi replied as she walked out of the infirmary.  
  
Damn! She reminds me so much of Fiona. No wonder Van likes her so much Tyler thought to himself.  
  
One her way back to Van's room, Hitomi stopped at the kitchen and picked up something to eat. One fully replenished, she continued her way to Van's room. A few feet away from the door, she noticed that it was wide open. She carefully walked in and saw Larson in the room. Jenkins was next to Larson. As she looked around more, she also noticed that a healer was above Van. "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Her voice was wavering. "His Highness collapsed and I have no clue why. He keeps tossing and turning and he refuses to wake up" The healer reported. Hitomi's latest vision came back to haunt her.  
  
"Thank you Marina" Larson said.  
  
"I suggest you let him sleep. There's nothing you can do" Marina said.  
  
"That just goes to show that you don't know me very well" Hitomi walked by the healer.  
  
She sat down on the bed and looked upon his face. It looked peaceful, but Hitomi knew she had to go inside his mind. She placed a hand on his forehead and cleared her mind. Something was blocking her ability to enter his mind. A jolt of electricity ran through her body. She released her touch on Van's head and bounced up from the bed. "Something's blocking it" Hitomi breathed heavily.  
  
Aklen walked into the room. "I have a important letter for the king" He said.  
  
"The king is unable to read the letter," Larson said.  
  
"Why?" Aklen asked.  
  
"He's in a magical mind trap. Someone with very powerful magic abilities trapped Van in a coma" Hitomi said.  
  
"This is important," Aklen said.  
  
"And so is the King's health!" Larson shot back.  
  
"I guess that leaves the council in command" Aklen said. Aklen grinned but tried to hide it when Hitomi shot him a glare.  
  
"Give me the letter" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"You have no right!" Aklen said.  
  
"She does. She is Lord Van's fiancée. She has power over you" Larson said.  
  
Larson stole the letter from Aklen and handed it to Hitomi. "It's not like you can read it" Aklen said.  
  
"It says that there are unknown Guymelefs inside the south gate. The have attacked the gate and are now continuing to the back of the castle. There's sixteen in all" Hitomi said.  
  
Aklen gawked at her. "How did you?" Aklen asked.  
  
"I'm not stupid," Hitomi said.  
  
"What do you want us to do Your Highness?" Larson asked.  
  
"I'm not your queen yet. Please, just Hitomi. It's Dilandau and his Dragonslayers. Send thirty Guymelefs to defend the back of the castle. Do not advance until they attack first. Increase security in the castle. No one get in or out of the castle. Send Guymelefs to the north, west and east gates just in case they try something" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes m' lady" Jenkins said running off to give orders.  
  
"Aklen assemble the other council members. I want them in the council room" Hitomi said.  
  
Aklen didn't move. "No" Aklen said.  
  
Hitomi walked up to Aklen. She slapped him so hard, that even Dilandau would have been taken aback. "Now!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
Aklen felt the room out of sheer terror. No woman or man for that matter had hit him. No one dared. Aklen's father was and advisor of the late King Goau. "Larson, I would appreciate it if you stayed with me," Hitomi said.  
  
"You needn't say another word. Though I would like to go to the south gate, I know you need me here" Larson said.  
  
"You know the land. Besides, it's your army" Hitomi said.  
  
Larson followed Hitomi into the Council Room. By the time they had reached the room, the advisors were already there. "M' lady, Lord Aklen has informed us of out present situation. He has also told us that His Highness is ill, and that you are in charge," Zaku said.  
  
"Yes His Highness is ill. We have a situation that well no offense to you gentlemen, but you have no experience in this" Hitomi said.  
  
"I beg your pardon Lady Hitomi, but we have more experience in matters such as these more than you do," Peki said.  
  
"I'm not talking about battles. I'm talking about the enemy army. You don't know them like I do. It's Dilandau and his Dragonslayers. I know how he works and operated. You don't" Hitomi said sternly.  
  
"Very well Lady Hitomi" Guyho said.  
  
The look on any of their faces wasn't pretty. They didn't like the fact of some woman, let alone a woman from the Mystic Moon tell them what to do. Hitomi wasn't queen, so in their eyes, she had no power. "Lady Hitomi, the enemy Guymelefs are advancing" Jenkins said running into the room.  
  
"Keep them at bay. Do not let them pass. Do not kill them. I want them alive. Kill them only if necessary" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Jenkins said running out.  
  
Ten minutes later…"M'lady, they're holding their positions. And the leader demands to talk to you" Jenkins said.  
  
Hitomi sighed. "Tell Dilandau that I will only talk under a few…circumstances"  
  
"Lady Hitomi, how can you meet with that scoundrel?" Peki asked.  
  
"What I do is non of your business. I know what I'm doing" Hitomi hissed.  
  
"You can't let him into this castle" Aklen shouted.  
  
"Shut-up Aklen. Hitomi knows what she's doing. Frankly, I'd trust her with Fanelia before I would any of you imbeciles" Merle said. She hopped down from the windowsill.  
  
"Lady Merle, this is no place for you!" Aklen said.  
  
"Enough! This bickering is pointless. I will do what is necessary. You may question my orders; however, they will get you no where. And as far as Merle being here, she can stay" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lord Dilandau wants to know what the circumstances are," Jenkins said.  
  
"He meets me here, in this room. He will have no armor. He will not have any of his weapons. I don't want an atrocity in the castle. He will be check for hidden weapons, and will be guarded while walking here. His hands will be tied, and I want his soldiers to back down" Hitomi said.  
  
"Let me accompany the guarding"  
  
Hitomi turned to see Allen in the doorway. "No" Hitomi said flatly.  
  
"Why not?" Allen demanded.  
  
"Because you have emotional ties to this" Hitomi said.  
  
"I must go out there!" Allen yelled.  
  
"To do what? Try and reach Celena. Listen to me, Kelar and his buddies used magic to turn her back into Dilandau. Only magic can return her," Hitomi said.  
  
Allen stormed off. Jenkins walked out of the room. They waited patiently for Dilandau's response. After twenty minutes of waiting, Aklen was getting pissed. "His answer is obviously no. Lord Larson tell your troops to attack" Aklen said.  
  
"You are not my boss. Lady Hitomi and Lord Van are" Larson said.  
  
Hitomi smirked and quickly hid it. "Lady Hitomi, he said that they are high demands, but he will comply" Jenkins said.  
  
"Jenkins go and find Sir Allen. Tell his I wish to speak with him" Hitomi said.  
  
"What is it Lady Hitomi?" Allen asked, five minutes later. His voice sounded cold and heartless.  
  
"I need you to stay here with me. Larson is going with them to bring Dilandau here. I want someone here with me. Please" Hitomi said.  
  
Allen's eyes softened. "Of course" Allen said.  
  
"Larson, go with Jenkins and bring back Dilandau" Hitomi ordered the captain.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Larson said. He walked out the door with Jenkins. Ten minutes later Larson and Jenkins walked in with Dilandau.  
  
"Where's Van?" Dilandau asked.  
  
"Like you don't know. You don't have magical capabilities, but Kelar and his friends do. Did you pull in a favor Dilandau?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, actually. Though I have to admit, I never expected to meet with you," Dilandau said.  
  
"Consider this meeting over. Put him in the dungeon. Lock him up and bury the key for all I care. Just put him far away from our other guests" Hitomi said.  
  
Larson and Jenkins pulled Dilandau down into the dungeon. "That was you plan all along?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes you have to out-smart your enemy, not out fight them" Hitomi looked at Aklen.  
  
"At least I know if something happens to me that Fanelia is in good hands," Van said. He was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Your Highness her actions were unethical. She had no right to do what she did," Aklen said.  
  
"You love testing people don't you?" Merle asked.  
  
"For you information, I did what was necessary for the people of Fanelia" Hitomi said.  
  
"You don't care about Fanelia" Aklen said.  
  
Merle shot up, and stuck her claws out. They were at Aklen's throat. "If you ever say that, and I find out about it, Dilandau will have a new roommate. She cares more about Fanelia and her people more than you will EVER know," Merle said.  
  
"Merle, that's enough. I appreciate you sticking up for me, but I don't have to justify my actions to the council. I knew what I was doing. The plan worked, it didn't fail, so there is nothing to be complaining about" Hitomi said.  
  
"Fine, but if I find out he does anything like this, can I use him as a scratching-post?" Merle asked.  
  
"I don't care" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi sat down in a chair. She was drained. Between her visions, her illness, and now this? She didn't think she could take very much more. "Lord Van, Dilandau's Guymelef is still out behind the castle. What do you want done with it?" Larson asked.  
  
"Ask Hitomi. This is her matter" Van said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi?" Larson asked.  
  
"We can't keep it. If Dilandau escapes he'll find it and slaughter thousands of innocent people. Destroying it seems like the only logical answer," Hitomi said.  
  
"How do we destroy it?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"There's gotta be something in the cockpit" Larson said.  
  
"One way to find out" Hitomi said. She stood up and walked out to the red Guymelef. She climbed up to the cockpit and looked inside. "There's nothing in here. Destroy it using another Guymelef's sword; it's the only way to get rid of it" Hitomi stated once back done on the ground.  
  
After ten minutes had passed, Dilandau's Guymelef was burning on the ground in blue flames. "What do we do with Dilandau?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"Don't ask me. Not now anyway. Ask me tomorrow. Tonight, I need you to get some men together and find survivors. We need a causality count. We work out damages tomorrow. It's too dark out right now to assess anything," Hitomi said.  
  
"You ma'am" Jenkins said.  
  
He ran off to get some men. "If you don't mind me saying so, you did an excellent job tonight" Larson said.  
  
"Thank you. No offense to Van or you, but I don't see how you guys can keep it up day after day, week after week, month after month" Hitomi stated.  
  
Larson smiled. "You get use to is after a while" he said.  
  
Hitomi walked back to the castle. "Is everything running smoothly?" Jared asked.  
  
He was standing in the doorway. "Yes, it is" Hitomi replied.  
  
She walked past him and up to the Council Room. "What happened?" Michael asked.  
  
Hitomi sighed and shook her head. "Just an enemy attack" Van said.  
  
"It's too dangerous to stay here," Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Mom shove it!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"You don't belong here," Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"And I suppose I belong on earth? At least here I FEEL like I belong. My gifts have always set me apart from the people on earth. Here I can use my gifts to help people," Hitomi said.  
  
"Fine, I you don't come home when we leave never show your face on earth!" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
She stormed out of the room. "Don't worry 'Tomi. You're always welcome with me, when I move out," Michael said.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but smile at her little annoying brother. Sure they'd have their tiffs, but Michael and Hitomi would always come and help the other when needed. "Thank you. But I think the only reason I was go to earth would be to visit you or Yukari and Amano" Hitomi said.  
  
"Michael?" A little voice asked.  
  
"Hello Crissy" Michael responded.  
  
His cheeks blushed crimson. "Go on and have fun" Van told the younger boy.  
  
"Looks like I'm not the only one who has fallen for a native of Gaea" Hitomi whispered.  
  
"It would appear that your brother has fallen for Crissy" Van said.  
  
"I think it's so cute," Yukari said.  
  
Merle agreed. As did Amano. "It's past midnight. I say everyone goes back to sleep" Van said.  
  
"I agree, but only after I talk with Hitomi" Yukari said.  
  
Van couldn't disagree with his fiancée's best friend. Yukari drug Hitomi out of the room. "Don't take this the wrong way, but there's something about Jared that I don't like" Yukari said.  
  
"I don't mind. I get the some thing off of him. I'd rather trust Balcifer than Jared. Jared comes across as rude, cold, and snotty," Hitomi said.  
  
"At least I get a warm feeling from Balcifer. And he's the ruler of the country that wanted to take over Gaea!" Yukari said.  
  
Her voice was in disbelief. "We'll figure this out tomorrow. I just wanna sleep" Hitomi said.  
  
Yukari and Hitomi walked back to their rooms. Hitomi had left her friend about five minutes ago at the end of the corridor. She opened the door to Van's chambers and sank back against the wall. Exhausted to the bone, Hitomi found it hard to walk. She got to the bed and drifted off to sleep immediately.  
  
  
  
~God another long chapter. I don't know how I do it. Do you like my longer chapters? I have to know. I know I'm writing this for my pleasure, but I would really like to know what my readers think about it. The past couple of chapters haven't been that good, I guess. In the past two chapters, I've only gotten one review. If want at least three reviews for this chapter. If you don't, I'll quit posting the story. I don't think anyone wants that. Anyway, Dilandau's finally captured by Van, or rather Hitomi's doing. How'd a though that Hitomi would actually hit Aklen? Did you ppl like that part? Did you ppl like my chapter? Flames, comments, suggestions, good reviews; they're all accepted. I worked it out and the whole story should have around 30-35 chapters. Which means the story should be done within 4 months. The more I write, the harder it is. I had a good bit of writer's block for this chapter. I'm in the middle of my 16th chapter and I have writer's block there too. It gets aggravating after a while. Afterwards, I'll go back and fix grammatical errors, such as spelling and word usage. Does anyone out there, know how to use bold, italic and underlining properties on fanfiction.net? If so, you can email me or leave it in a review. I don't care, just please tell me how to do so. *gets down on hands and knees and begs* Thank you.  
  
~Author's Note: My school's weird and the last report card is mailed out. If I don't update my stories for quite a while, this is why: I'm grounded for getting a grade on my report care that I shouldn't have. Don't worry I haven't abandoned you. I will continue to write on paper and on my typewriter. Once I have computer privileges back, (God only knows when that'll happen, since I haven't received my report card yet *cringes*) I will type up my chapters and post them, one chapter a week. That's all for now. CYA!~ 


	17. Chapter 16: Truths are Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 16: Truths are Revealed  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
A few hours later, Hitomi felt the bed tilt. Though not usually a light sleeper, she woke up with this action. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up" Van said.  
  
"Are you just getting to bed?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?" Van asked.  
  
"Because I've been in bed for hours. Where were you?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I was letting Aklen have it. Larson informed me of what happened between you and Aklen. I told Aklen that if he questions your actions again, Dilandau would have fun tearing him apart" Van said.  
  
Though Van was serious, Hitomi couldn't help but chuckle. "What's so funny?" Van asked.  
  
"Didn't you hear Merle? She said the same thing," Hitomi said.  
  
"Merle sees you as a sister. Though a rival, she loves you," Van said.  
  
Van took his hand and lightly went up and down her upper arm. It gave her goose bumps. Hitomi snuggled closer to Van and drifted off to sleep again. She woke up at dawn later that morning. Van wasn't beside her and the bathroom door was open. Her eyes were still heavy from her sleep or lack there of. She sat up as Van walked out of the bathroom. "Finally awake huh?" Van asked.  
  
"I guess. I'm exhausted" Hitomi stated.  
  
"Tell ya what. Why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep for a few more hours. I'll send Marie or Merle to wake you up with some food ready for you" Van said.  
  
Before Hitomi could protest, Van lips were on her lips. "I'll see you in a few hours" Van said, after breaking the kiss.  
  
He walked out into the hallway and continued to the training area of the castle. It had been several days since he had sparred with Larson. And Van didn't want to loose his edge. He found Larson training some soldiers. "Where's Lady Hitomi?" Larson asked.  
  
"Still in bed. She's exhausted and who could blame her. She had a rough night last night. She woke up and I told her to go back to bed" Van said.  
  
Larson was the first to advance. The grass was slightly wet from the dew, and this worked to the fighters' disadvantage. Larson slipped, but didn't fall. The match has continued for almost an hour. Both were tired and weak from fighting all of that time.  
  
Hitomi, who couldn't get back to sleep, got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took a quick bath, and slid on her track practice outfit. Red shorts with a white short sleeve shirt. Just as she opened the door to go and find Van, Merle ran in. She hopped on Hitomi and licked her face. "Merle get off!" Hitomi said.  
  
Merle got off and helped Hitomi up. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. No this will not do" Merle said.  
  
"What won't do?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Your outfit" Merle said.  
  
"I'll be back in and change. I wanna find Amano and Yukari and go for a run," Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh, well in that case. They're both in the back of the castle talking?" Merle instructed Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi left the room and ran after Yukari and Amano. Both were in the back of the castle, just as Merle had said. "Hey guys" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"Hello Hitomi. What'd you come out for?" Amano asked.  
  
"I need to run. Yukari do you have your stopwatch?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I never leave home without it" Yukari said with a smile. She dug through her bag and after finding it, she waved it in the air.  
  
Amano pointed out the start line and walked several feet before stopping. "This should be the 200 meter," Amano said. He guessed. No one could actually pinpoint the exact place of the 200-meter line.  
  
Hitomi got up to the starting line and got ready. "Ready…Set…GO!" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi began to run as Yukari started the watch. A few feet past the 200- meter mark Hitomi stopped. "Twelve Seconds" Yukari announced.  
  
Hitomi was relieved. She's hadn't slowed down. Next she did the 400-meter. Once again Hitomi got up to the starting line. Hitomi started and ran across the finished line. "This is wonderful! You did the 400 in nineteen seconds," Yukari said.  
  
"Good. At least I didn't slow down any" Hitomi stated.  
  
"If anything, you picked up speed" Amano established.  
  
"That's true. My best for the 400 meter dash was…umm, I think twenty-one seconds" Hitomi said.  
  
"Twenty-one point five, but who cares about being exact" Yukari said with a smile.  
  
"She knows my times better than I do. There should be a law against that!" Hitomi said, jokingly.  
  
"I bet I could beat you" Yukari said.  
  
"You're not in track. You can't run that fast. You're just my personal trainer and the team's manager" Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh really. Well, for your information 'Miss. I'm the best runner in the world,' Amano has been training me for about six months" Yukari said. She placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Quit arguing and settle this with a race. How about the 600-meter dash?" Amano asked.  
  
"That will work" Yukari said.  
  
Amano walked down to the finish line. "Ready…Set…GO!" Amano shouted.  
  
The two best friends took off. Hitomi didn't know how well Yukari ran, so she decided to give her a run for her money. Hitomi put all of her energy into the race. At the end of the finish line, Amano said that had tied. Which wasn't true. Yukari had passed the finish line by one tenth of second before Hitomi. Amano didn't want to hurt their feelings so he tied them. "See, I'm just as good as you are" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi couldn't help but smile. Though Yukari was fast, Hitomi knew she couldn't hold up in the track team. "There you are. Merle said you were up here," Van said. He was standing on the top of the hill.  
  
"Yeah, I needed to run" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, I have the reports you requested" Jenkins said.  
  
"I have to take care of this. I'll be back as soon as I can" Hitomi said.  
  
She walked off with Jenkins. "She'll be a good queen" Larson corroborated.  
  
"Yes, she will. I think she's just what the people need. She caring and responsible. She thinks with her head as well as her heart. And she put Aklen in his place more than once" Van said.  
  
Larson chuckled at Van's statement. "You picked the right woman to fall in love with Your Highness" Larson said.  
  
"May I say something?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Certainly" Van said.  
  
Yukari stepped in front of the young monarch. "If I EVER hear that you have hurt Hitomi in any way whatsoever, I will find a way back to Gaea and kill you"  
  
Her smile made Van uneasy. Was she joking or was she serious. "Don't take it as a threat, because it's not. It's a promise. Hitomi is the closest thing I have to a sister. I would do anything for her" Yukari walked down the hill.  
  
"Don't worry. It was a joke, but I think she was serious. My advice: do nothing to made Yukari angry. You don't want to see her mad. As good as you with your sword, she's that good at self-defense. She's a blackbelt in: karate, judo, akedo, and ti-quan-do (AN: If I misspelled any of these, please tell me). She would literally kill you if you gave her the chance," Amano said. He followed Yukari down the hill.  
  
"Larson make me a note not to do anything to piss Yukari off," Van said.  
  
"Note taken" Larson said.  
  
Meanwhile, "We have no reports of any casualties; however, we do have a few men injured during last night" Jenkins said.  
  
"How many?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"A dozen" Jenkins said.  
  
"You call that a few!? Are they being taken care of?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, the palace healers are taking care of their injuries. We also have healers from Fanelia in the castle helping with the recovery of the injured" Jenkins said.  
  
"Excellent. What about a damage report?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I have men working on that as we speak Your Highness. You will have that report by the end of the day" Jenkins said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi started to walk off. "Jenkins" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"Do you have a punching bag in your training area?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I believe so. But why do you ask?" Jenkins said.  
  
"No reason. Just curious" Hitomi said.  
  
She took off full speed for the training area. She ran into Yukari on the way. "Hey, come with me" Hitomi took Yukari's wrist and drug her to the training area.  
  
"What's here?" Yukari asked.  
  
"A punching bag" Hitomi said.  
  
"There is a God!" Yukari shouted.  
  
An hour later, Yukari gave up on the punching bag. They walked back into the castle, laughing and talking about the times when they were little. How they would get into so much trouble. "We have changed so much and we're still best friends" Yukari said.  
  
"I know. We have so much in common though. When our fifth grade teacher would let us go outside and play, she would make us behave and not get into trouble" Hitomi said.  
  
"I so did not like that woman. She gave me the creeps. But you're right. No one could understand why we wanted to go play with the boys. We weren't interested in make-up or our hair. We wanted to play sports" Yukari said.  
  
"No one ever figured it out that we were tomboys" Hitomi said.  
  
"Were? Hitomi, we still are" Yukari pointed out.  
  
"True" Hitomi said.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you later" Yukari said.  
  
"You probably won't be able to see me until later tonight. I have quite a few things to take care of" Hitomi said.  
  
"Since you've gotten to Fanelia, you've been working. When will you actually take a break?" Yukari demanded.  
  
"Not until we find that scepter" Hitomi said walking into Van's room.  
  
Merle was sitting on the balcony. "Hitomi, guess what? I found the perfect dress for you to wear for today" Merle said.  
  
She went to the closet and pulled out a long white dress. The sleeves were long and flared out from the middle of the arm to the end. It had a small V- neck. Merle handed the dress to Hitomi and pulled out a pair of ivory white heels. "Go into the bathroom and put it on" Merle shoved Hitomi into the room.  
  
Hitomi got out of her track clothes and put on the dress. It fit her perfectly. The material was soft and very light. It wasn't like her other dress that was so heavy. Hitomi walked out of the room. The bottom of her dress flowed as she walked. "It looks wonderful! I'm so proud of myself," Merle said.  
  
"I love it" Hitomi said.  
  
"I knew you would" Merle said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi?" Marie asked after she had stuck her head through the door.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi answered.  
  
"His Highness requests your presence in the royal gardens," Marie said.  
  
"Okay. Where are the royal gardens?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Go out onto the balcony and walk down the steps. You're in the royal gardens," Merle said.  
  
Hitomi walked out onto the balcony and picked up her dress as she walked down the stairs. Van was sitting on a stone-carved bench. "Marie said you wanted to see me," Hitomi said.  
  
Van spun his head around and looked at Hitomi. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. Hitomi smiled. "Van it's rude to stare" Hitomi said.  
  
Van stood up and walked over to Hitomi. He took her hands and held them in his. "I have something for you" Van said.  
  
He pulled Hitomi over to the bench he was recently sitting at. He picked up a black velvet box and handed it to Hitomi. She opened it and her eyes lit up. Inside the box was a small necklace. The pendant was a small angel with wings on her back. She was kneeling Wrapped around her body was a dragon. The dragon's head rested in the angel's hands. In the dragon's mouth was a diamond. "Van, it's beautiful. I love it" Hitomi threw her arms around Van's neck.  
  
"I'm glad. It was my mother's. Father gave it to her as an engagement present. She gave it to me before she left to go find Folken in the forest. She told me to give to the person I love most in the world," Van said.  
  
Hitomi was speechless. "I love you sooo much" Hitomi told Van.  
  
"As I you" Van said.  
  
Van took the necklace and put it around Hitomi's neck. It was more of a choker. The pendant sat gently on the bottom of Hitomi's collarbone. "Come, the meeting resumes in a few minutes. The Council Members will be there," Van said.  
  
Van and Hitomi walked to the Council Room. Only the Council Members were in there. Chid, Millerna, and Dryden walked into the room a few minutes later. Jared and Balcifer walked in right after them. Hitomi noticed Larson and Jenkins in the corner of the room. "Why is she needed her?" Aklen asked.  
  
"Because she is the future Queen of Fanelia" Van said calmly.  
  
"This isn't her business" Aklen said.  
  
"Aklen, do you remember what happened last night?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes" Aklen said.  
  
"I'll do so again if you say another word. I'm not a person you want to test. I'm not in the best of moods. Shut up and take your seat" Hitomi ordered.  
  
Aklen sat in his chair as Hitomi crossed her legs. She smiled and thanked him. "Now where were we?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The tablet" Jared said.  
  
"Where did you find such a thing?" Dryden asked.  
  
"It's been in my family for years. My grandfather found it when he was a small boy" Jared replied.  
  
"Lord Balcifer; last night you spoke of enemies that you were going to destroy. What enemies do you speak of?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Just people that threaten Zaibach" Balcifer said.  
  
Let's take another approach Hitomi thought. "Ever since Dornkirk died two years ago, the country has been recovering nicely from my understandings. Why would anyone want to destroy the country?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I worked for the Late Emperor Dornkirk. The Seer from the Mystic Moon helped destroy him. I plan, once I have the scepter, to go to the Mystic Moon, find her and kill her using the scepter" Balcifer said.  
  
Hitomi's blood ran cold. "How do you plan to get to Mystic Moon?" Van asked.  
  
"My engineers are working on a machine that creates the pillars of light," Balcifer said.  
  
"Then it begs the question of why the alliance treaty?" Chid asked.  
  
"I don't plan on just killing her. I plan to bring her back here and make her watch as everything she loves dies. To do so, I need help. Basram has decided to help me with such a plan" Balcifer said.  
  
Hitomi, who was still caught in her own little world, was terrified. "How can you just destroy everything in sight?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"It's very easy. I did as such when I was in charge of Zaibach's army. And now as King of Zaibach, it just makes it easier" Balcifer smirked.  
  
Hitomi wanted to burst into tears. "How can you watch the killing, no the massacre of thousands of innocent people. Some of the people are your own subjects?" Hitomi shouted.  
  
"I can because I am King. I do not have to justify my actions to a pathetic little child like you. You know nothing of ruling a country. You have no right to be the future Queen of Fanelia. You cannot think with your heart. That's what get you into trouble girl!" Balcifer's voice rose above Hitomi's.  
  
"I did not think that this was going to be a shouting contest, but I can make it one if you wish. The most precious thing in the world is life. If you start a war with the whole of Gaea, it's going to have regressions. Not just for Gaea but for the Mystic Moon as well" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why do you care about the Mystic Moon?" Balcifer demanded.  
  
"I'm worried about the billions of innocent people that this will affect" Hitomi said, covering her tracks.  
  
Nice cover up Van thought. Thank you Hitomi said.  
  
"So is this why you and Jared came here. To tell us that you were going to wage war on the rest of Gaea?" Larson asked.  
  
"Yes, and to tell the people that were in contact with the Mystic Moon bitch, as Dilandau puts it so nicely, that she will die" Balcifer said.  
  
"This meeting is over. Lord Balcifer and I will be leaving within the hour," Jared said.  
  
The two monarchs stood up and left the room. "Damnit!" Hitomi yelled. She slammed her hand on the table.  
  
Hitomi stood up from her chair and went after Balcifer and Jared. She caught up with them at the end of the hallway. "What makes you so sure of your plan?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Because if the seer doesn't come with me, I'll kill everything she has ever loved," Balcifer said coldly.  
  
With that they walked away. Hitomi stood in the hall, her mind still trying to absorb everything. "Everything will be fine m' lady" Larson said.  
  
"I'd like to know how" Hitomi said.  
  
She walked back into the Council Room. "Well, what do we do?" Millerna said.  
  
"We get to that scepter before Balcifer" Hitomi said.  
  
"But how?" Dryden asked.  
  
"Duke Chid, may I talk to you privately?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Certainly" Chid said. He excused himself from the meeting and they walked into the hallway.  
  
"In Freid, do you have any buildings with a winding staircase underneath Fortona Temple?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I believe so. There are many caves and buildings that the monks built for different purposes. My late father once told me that there was a cave that led to the first castle of Freid. He said that many of the rooms have been preserved, and that there was a winding staircase that led down into the secret room. Some strange power has protected it for generations" Chid explained.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
They entered the room. "When may we leave for Freid?" Hitomi asked everyone.  
  
"Anytime you please" Chid said.  
  
"We'll leave as soon as possible. Hitomi, I leave the arrangements to you" Van said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
She left the room to find Merle and start making the plans.  
  
~Another chapter written. Did you like the whole Balcifer thing? Did you like the chapter? I hope so. I was going to post this chapter earlier, but ff.net closed down. That's okay. Chapter 17 and 18 are finished, and if they are not posted tonight, they will be tomorrow. I hope you like it? That's all for now! CYA!~ 


	18. Chapter 17: Old enemies are at it again

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 17: Old enemies are at it again.  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
Hitomi couldn't find Merle and soon gave up on her search. She went to Van's study and sat down at his desk. She couldn't find paper and a pen, so she stood up and walked to her room. She dragged her duffel bag to Van's study and pulled out her notebook and a pen. She started writing what they would need for the trip and how would probably come. After hours of preparation, Hitomi laid her head on the desk and fell asleep. She was awakened about an hour later. "M' Lady" Marie said.  
  
She took Hitomi's shoulders and shook her gently. "What is it Marie?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Lord Van wanted to me to ask you if you were finished with the preparations? He's busy in a Council Meeting, so he couldn't ask you himself" Marie said.  
  
"I think so. I'll go down and talk to him" Hitomi said.  
  
"I wouldn't advise it. The Council Men aren't too crazy about other people in their meetings" Marie said.  
  
"I know" Hitomi said.  
  
She walked down to the Council Room. She could hear voices yelling inside. She knew one was Van, but she couldn't place the other. She opened the door and quietly walked into the room. "I don't care. This must be done. If you don't like it, that's too bad. As soon as everything is ready, Hitomi, a few others, and I will be leaving for Fried. Larson isn't coming with us, so I'm placing him in charge. When Hitomi or I are absent, he is in charge, not the Council. You may not like it, but that's the way it's going" Van said.  
  
"We know how to run the country," Aklen said.  
  
"As does Larson" Hitomi replied.  
  
"I don't think this is a very good place for you Lady Hitomi" Peki said.  
  
"Why? What are you afraid of?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Peki remained silent. "This meeting is finished. There will be no more discussion about this. Larson is in charge, and that's final" Van said.  
  
He walked out of the room. Hitomi followed. "I swear, if I could, I'd fire them all. They're weak impudent beings," Van said.  
  
"Shhh, relax" Hitomi said. She put her arms around Van's neck.  
  
"Lunch should be in a few minutes. Why don't we tell them that we want a private lunch in our chamber?" Van said.  
  
"I love the idea," Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh you do huh?" Van asked.  
  
Though before Hitomi could answer, Van was kissing her. "I'll take that as a yes" Van said.  
  
"You'd better!"  
  
"Lord Van, four wolf-men are outside of the castle gates. What should we do?" A soldier asked.  
  
"I'll handle it" Van said.  
  
Van turned to walk away. Hitomi grabbed his arm and tugged at it. "I'm coming" Hitomi said.  
  
"No, I don't think it's the best idea" Van said.  
  
"They came here for a reason. Let me come, I might be able to help" Hitomi said.  
  
Van knew how determined she was about things such as this, so he wouldn't win the argument. Whether he liked it or not, she'd come. "Alright"  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
She stared walking to the castle gates. She and Van walked out together. The leader was the first to speak. "Lord Van, my name if Higuro. We are from a small village in the Canzaraka region, north of here. May we speak with you? It is of great importance"  
  
"Of course. This is my fiancée, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki" Van said.  
  
"The Seer from the Mystic Moon?" Higuro asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi replied meekly.  
  
"You may also join us as well. You might be able to help" Higuro said.  
  
Van and Hitomi followed the wolf-men pack out of the castle gates. "We've come here to ask for you help?" Higuro said.  
  
"Help for what?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Canzaraka was attacked by Zaibach forces. We need help rebuilding our city" Higuro's second on command, Zoiko said.  
  
Hitomi looked past the large commander. Zoiko had aqua hair with brown fur. "What direction did they coming from?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"What difference does that make?" Higuro asked.  
  
"Please, I need to know. What direction did they come from?" Hitomi asked again.  
  
"They came from the south. It was a small Levi ship, but the ship contained a dozen or more Guymelefs. Why does it matter?" A wolf-man named Thurhoud asked.  
  
"Because the leader of Zaibach, Balcifer was aboard that Levi ship. They had just come from here, explaining something to us. They must have attacked Canzaraka after they left" Van said.  
  
"Zaibach has stirred up more trouble then?" the fourth one asked. His name was Rhum.  
  
"Hello, my old friend. And to answer your question, yes they have. Balcifer wants to kill Hitomi because he thinks she was the main person who caused the downfall of Dornkirk" Van said.  
  
"How far away is Canzaraka?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's only about a four hour walk from here," Zoiko said.  
  
"Why don't you stay inside the castle gates for tonight. I'll get some men together and we'll head out in the morning. It that okay?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That'll be fine, but you said 'we'll.' Why?" Higuro asked.  
  
"Because I'm coming with you. Do you have any injured?"  
  
"Quite a few actually. Why are you coming with us?" Rhum asked.  
  
"I'm not a little girl. And can use hammers and nails very well. I can help. I'll see if Marina would like to come and help with the injured" Hitomi said.  
  
"Thank you for your hospitality" Thurhoud said.  
  
"You're welcome," Van said.  
  
The four wolf-men followed the couple into the castle gates. No one was too surprised because of Merle in the castle. But some wondered why the wolf- men were inside the castle gates. Yukari and Amano greeted them. "Hey Hitomi, Millerna filled us in on the meeting. Ouch" Yukari said.  
  
"Tell me about it" Hitomi said.  
  
And idea just popped into Hitomi's head. "Hey Amano, Yukari, how would you like to see more of Gaea before you leave?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"That'd be cool, but whatever is cooking inside your head, forget about it" Yukari said.  
  
"All you'd have to do is help the injured or help rebuild the houses," Hitomi said.  
  
"Sound okay to me. I think we'd be helping them, whoever they are," Amano said. He pointed to the four wolf-men  
  
"Yes, actually you would" Hitomi said.  
  
"They were attacked by Balcifer's troops. They need men to help rebuild some of the villages, and tend to the wounded" Van said.  
  
"Okay. When do we leave?" Yukari asked.  
  
"Tomorrow morning at the crack of dawn. It's a four-hour walk, so I'd suggest something comfortable in shoes and clothing" Hitomi said.  
  
"So you're coming too?" Amano asked.  
  
"No, I'm going to stay here. Duh Amano" Hitomi said.  
  
  
  
~Hey? How is everyone? I know this chapter is short, and I apologize for that. Ne way, how was the chapter? Was it good? Did you enjoy it? I hope so. Chapter 18 will either be posted sometime today or tomorrow. I hope you enjoy it. That's all for now! CYA!~ 


	19. Chapter 18: A soul is restored

1 Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Escaflowne  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 18: A soul is restored  
  
By Coolchick1500  
  
  
  
Hitomi went back into the castle and started packing her things. She stuffed her duffel with clothes, etc. Van and Hitomi ditched the private lunch. Though she didn't think it was the best idea, they had to tell the council. Larson, who was informed by Van earlier, had Jenkins pick out some men. (Larson's getting lazy). Before Hitomi headed down to the dining room, she stopped at the infirmary. She talked to Marina, and told her of everything. She asked Marina if she would come to Canzaraka. Marina didn't want to leave, but she was needed. No one else knew how to do everything. Marina told Hitomi that she would come with them. Hitomi thanked her and left to go to lunch. She walked into the room and took her seat.  
  
"Lord Van has told us that you are leaving for a few days," Guyho said.  
  
"Yes, I am" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why? To help the wolf-men? It's a waste of time," Aklen said.  
  
"How dare you?! You have no right to say such things," Hitomi said.  
  
"However, something positive is coming out of this" Aklen said.  
  
"And what would that be?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I don't have to take orders from you until you get back" Aklen said.  
  
Hitomi stood up from her chair. "Aklen, I know you don't like me. And I don't care. You have no right to treat me with such disrespect" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why? Because you'll be queen soon" Aklen sneered.  
  
"No, because I'm a person just like you. And the wolf men, they're living beings as well. You cannot have such a disrespect for living creatures," Hitomi said.  
  
"Watch me" Aklen said.  
  
You could hear the echo of a slap throughout the castle. "I wasn't lying when I said I'd do that again," Hitomi said.  
  
Before she had the chance to sit down, Aklen grabbed her wrist. Van stood up, drew his sword, and put it against Aklen's neck. Larson, who was also standing by this time, had his sword pointed at Aklen's throat. "You better watch yourself, you little tramp. The first time you mess up, I'll be here. And you'll be gone" Aklen said.  
  
Yukari, who had seen enough, went over to Aklen. She put a hand on his shoulder and asked him to stand up. He did so, and released Hitomi. Yukari then proceeded to punch him in the jaw. "You do that again, and I'll hand you over to Van, Larson, and Amano" Yukari hissed.  
  
She composed herself before going back and taking her seat. Merle ran into the room. "Sorry I'm late," She said. "Why's everyone standing?"  
  
She saw Aklen on the floor. "Now what he do?" Merle asked.  
  
"I'm the last person you want to attack" Hitomi said.  
  
"You just better watch your step" Aklen said.  
  
"And you watch yours. I'm not afraid of you and I don't plan on becoming afraid of you anytime soon" Hitomi said.  
  
"Larson, lock Aklen up for assault on Hitomi" Van ordered.  
  
"Gladly" Larson said.  
  
He pulled Aklen up to his feet and drug him out of the room. "Are you okay?" Van asked.  
  
"I'm fine" Hitomi replied.  
  
"I missed something. What is it?" Merle demanded.  
  
"Aklen started with his mouth again and Hitomi slapped him. I turn he grabs Hitomi's wrist. Yukari goes over to the jerk and punches him in the jaw" Amano explained.  
  
"Yukari, you are my new best friend" Merle said.  
  
Yukari smiled. "That asshole deserved it" Yukari said.  
  
"I think everyone here will agree with you on that" Merle said.  
  
Lunch continued without Aklen. After lunch, Hitomi continued packing. She got this nagging feeling. Though she didn't know what it was, she had to find out. It had something to do with everything around her. But what could it be? She walked down to the dungeon. "Well, well, it's the Mystic Moon bitch"  
  
She picked up on the voice and walked to the area that held Dilandau. He was bound in chains to the wall. "Why Dilandau? Why do you put so many people through the torment and the pain?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"It's who I am, my dear" Dilandau said.  
  
Picking the lock with a hairpin, she entered the cell. She walked over to him. "Get out of here. You don't belong here," Dilandau said.  
  
"I'm here to help Celena" Hitomi said simply.  
  
"That sniveling little twit? She's weak. She doesn't belong in this world" Dilandau sneered.  
  
"You don't get the decide that. She's a real person. You're not. You're a creation from Zaibach" Hitomi said.  
  
"Maybe, but if I wasn't real person, then why am I here?" Dilandau demanded.  
  
"You're real. That I won't deny. But you think of nothing but bloodshed. No other person is like that," Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, what are you doing down here?" Jenkins asked.  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Hitomi said.  
  
"Get your future queen out of here before she hurts herself" Dilandau said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of pain. I've seen too much of it not to be. I'm here to help Celena" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi, I implore you, please leave now" Jenkins said.  
  
"I'm not leaving. Get out of here. I'll handle this" Hitomi said.  
  
"If I leave, you know where I'll go" Jenkins said.  
  
"Go and tell Van where I am. I'm not afraid of him or his wrath" Hitomi said.  
  
Jenkins left. Hitomi knelt down and looked at Dilandau. She placed her right hand on his forehead. Within seconds, Dilandau was slumbering. She entered his mind.  
  
~Dilandau's Mind~  
  
All she saw was darkness. It covered everything. Nothing was bright or brilliant. She walked around, not sure where she was walking. After what seemed like forever, she saw a spotlight of white light. As she got closer, she saw a young woman her age sitting in the light. "Celena?" Hitomi asked.  
  
Celena looked up. She was terrified. "Who are you?" Celena asked.  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kanzaki" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You're my brother's friend. The seer from the Mystic Moon, aren't you?" Celena asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to help you. I want to help you regain your life" Hitomi said.  
  
"How? Dilandau's too strong. He's overpowering" Celena said.  
  
"This is your mind. He has no control in your mind. You can do what you please" Hitomi told the girl.  
  
"I've tried to look around. But he's confined me to this light. I can't step out of it" Celena said.  
  
Celena stood up and walked toward the end of the light. Only a foot away, streams of fire shot up from the ground. Celena backed up. "You can stop that. You can fight back. It's your life, your body, and your mind. You can take control," Hitomi said.  
  
~Out of Celena's mind~  
  
Van had been alerted to Hitomi's outlandish action. He walked down to Dilandau's cell. He saw Hitomi connection to Dilandau. He reached for her shoulder, and as soon as he touched it, an electric shock went through his body. He ordered someone to go get Marina. "She can't be reached. She's in a coma-like state. She can only awaken when she's ready to awaken. She has to do that herself. No one else can bother her," Marina said.  
  
"What could happen?" Van said.  
  
"The worst? If she's entered Dilandau's mind, she vulnerable. She has no one to protect her. She has to protect herself. Anything that Dilandau does to Hitomi's body in his mind will also occur to her physically. If he kills her in his mind, she dies here as well" Marina said.  
  
Van closed his eyes, trying to hold back his tears.  
  
~Dilandau's mind~  
  
"I…I can't" Celena said.  
  
"You must if you're to defeat Dilandau" Hitomi said.  
  
Hitomi took the girl's wrist and pulled on it. As Celena stepped closer to the edge of the light, the flames shot up again. Celena pulled back, but Hitomi didn't deter. She kept pulling Celena closer to the flames. "Celena, this is your mind. Use that to your advantage. You can make the flames disappear. Wish them away" Hitomi said.  
  
Celena closed her eyes. Seconds later the flames were gone. Vanished. As if they weren't even there to begin with. They stepped out of the light. "I never actually think you'd pull it off," Dilandau said, walking in the darkness.  
  
"Anything is possible" Hitomi stated.  
  
Dilandau drew his sword and touched Hitomi's neck. The tip slid down her face. "I wonder what would happen if I scarred your face. It would be a pity. You're so pretty. I wonder if Van would ever look at you the same way," Dilandau said.  
  
"He loves me for me, not the way I look. There's more to a person than just looks. There's personality, and brains. How you look at your life, and how you treat others. That's why Van fell in love with me" Hitomi said.  
  
Dilandau slashed the outside of her upper right arm. Blood oozed out of the wound.  
  
~The real world~  
  
Hitomi's right arm was cut, and blood slid down the rest of her arm. "I have to reach her," Van said.  
  
"You can't. Only a person with metaphysical abilities can enter they're minds now" Marina said.  
  
Van ran out of the room in search for Hitomi's grandmother. Once found, Van explained the situation to her. He told her that he wanted her to help him enter Hitomi and Dilandau's mind. She agreed and they walked, quickly, back to Dilandau's cell.  
  
  
  
~Dilandau's mind~  
  
Hitomi had been beaten and thrown around. She landed on the floor. Celena just stood and watched as her newfound friend was being slowly killed by her other half. A bright light appeared in the darkness. Hitomi's grandmother (getting sick of this, I'll call her…Lillian) and Van walked up to them. "One more move, Fanel, and I'll kill her" Dilandau said. He put his sword her Hitomi's throat.  
  
Hitomi kicked Dilandau in the back of the knee. He fell, giving Van enough time to reach the pair, take the sword from Dilandau and help Hitomi to her feet. "You've lost. Give Celena back her life" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"Never" Dillandau hissed.  
  
"If what you say is true Hitomi, I can make him give it back to me" Celena said.  
  
"Control your own destiny, child. Don't allow someone else to do so," Lillian said.  
  
Hitomi took Celena's hand. A flash of light took them back to the real world.  
  
~Real world~  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes. As did Van and Lillian. Dilandau's body was changing forms. It became more feminine. His/her hair became longer and blonder. It wasn't as white. Celena opened her blue (is that the color of her eyes? If it isn't could someone please tell me what they are) eyes. "Thank you Hitomi" Celena said.  
  
Hitomi smiled weakly before falling over. Van caught her head and held her in his arms. "She's exhausted from the ordeal. Let her rest" Marina said.  
  
"Will she be okay?" Van asked.  
  
Marina checked the seer's pulse. "Her pulse is very weak. She needs rest. That's all she needs. She'll be fine in a few hours," Marina said.  
  
Van stood up with Hitomi still in his arms. He walked back to his room. He laid her on the soft silk sheets. They had been changed earlier. The sky blue sheets were perfect for the room. The color didn't clash. Though the rest of the room décor was dark, the sheets gave some brightness to the room. "Van…" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, don't. Sleep. Rest. Save your strength. You'll be okay," Van said.  
  
Van moved some of Hitomi's hair out of her face. Her hair had been pulled back earlier. In the couple of weeks she had been on Gaea, it had gotten considerably longer. He pulled on the hair tie that held her ponytail. "Don't" Hitomi said, moving her head.  
  
"You'll feel better," Van said.  
  
Hitomi moved her hand up to try and stop him. It didn't work. She was too weak and he was too strong. He pulled her hair out of the ponytail. Her bangs, which were too long to leave down and too short to be in the ponytail was held back with clips. Van removed them as well. He picked Hitomi's head up and moved her hair around. "That feels better" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
"I told you so," Van said.  
  
He saw a faint smile on his beloved's lips. "It's close to three in the afternoon. Why don't I stay here? I have no meetings today," Van said.  
  
"I would like it if you stayed" Hitomi said.  
  
Van climbed into bed next to Hitomi. Holding her in his arms, he saw how pale she was. "Are you still going tomorrow?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah. I have to" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why don't I go with you?" Van asked.  
  
"No. Stay here and take care of Fanelia. Her people need someone right now," Hitomi said.  
  
"Yeah, you. I'll gladly take your place tomorrow," Van said.  
  
"I don't know how to run the country," Hitomi said.  
  
"That's what the idiotic council is for. Larson is here. Besides I saw some of your display during the attack a few days ago. You'd do fine," Van said.  
  
"It's too hard," Hitomi said.  
  
"Don't make excuses. Though, there is some truth to that statement, it does get easier with time" Van said.  
  
"I…" Hitomi was cut off by Van's index finger. Placed on top of her lips, she quieted down.  
  
"No more talk. Just sleep" Van told his lover.  
  
Hitomi closed her eyes. Sleep came easy to her. Hours later she was awakened by a noise at the door. She looked over at Van. He was sleeping soundly, and lightly snoring. Her body wasn't weak from the ordeal. She had regained most of her energy from sleeping. She looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky, showing signs that it was setting. She pulled the covers back and got up to open the door. She opened the door and nothing was there. No sign of a person. She didn't pay it any attention. She closed the door. "Who was that?" Van asked from the bed.  
  
"No one" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Are you feeling better?"  
  
Hitomi ran her fingers through her hair. "Much better actually"  
  
Hitomi walked over to the balcony door and opened it. She stepped out onto the concrete. Her eyes wandered into the distance. The sky had turned into a deep pink almost red. She had the strangest feeling that something would happen. And soon. It nagged at her mind. She pushed it back in her mind, but didn't completely dismiss it. She knew if she did, something disastrous would happen. Hitomi's intuition never steered her wrong. "I know that look. It means trouble is near" Van said.  
  
"I don't know what it is, but it's big. Something bad is gonna happen" Hitomi said.  
  
Van walked over and put a cover around Hitomi. It was chilly out and Hitomi's dress offered her little warmth. "Why don't we go back inside?" Van asked.  
  
"I can't," She said ingenuously.  
  
"You have to. You have a big day tomorrow. The more rest you receive, the better off your will be" Van said.  
  
He picked her up and headed back to the room. Though Hitomi disapproved of Van's action, she didn't fight back. Van laid her back on the bed. She closed her eyes and went back off to sleep. Dreams again plagued her sleep. However, it wasn't one of Hitomi's normal visions.  
  
~Vision/Dream~  
  
1.1 Hitomi was walking down what she could only guess were the streets of Fanelia. She was walking along side Van. The came to the town square. They encountered a little girl. She was no more than seven or eight. "Mommy, daddy, can I go play?" The little girl asked.  
  
1.2  
  
1.3 Hitomi smiled at the little girl. "Elizabeth, if you keep out of trouble this time, you can go play with your friends" Van replied.  
  
1.4  
  
1.5 "Dad I told you, I didn't start the fight. Some boy did" Elizabeth said walking off. "I'm going to go play with Neroma. At least SHE knows I'm not lying" She continued.  
  
"Van, she is telling the truth. You just don't want to admit that YOUR daughter wants to play and learn how to fight with swords rather than being a princess" Hitomi said.  
  
"I never had a problem with her learning the sword. I just don't see why she goes around with an attitude she's too small for," Van said.  
  
"Van I love you and Elizabeth, but honey, look who her parents are. You had the same attitude when you were her age. And don't deny it Merle said it's true. I was the same way, also when I was her age. I was always tuff and determined. I was seen as a tomboy. I was a girl, but I liked what the boys liked. I hated people who only looked in mirrors. I wanted to play sport. She does too. Besides, maybe she'll grow out of it" Hitomi said.  
  
"If she's anything like you my dear, believe me when I say she won't" Van proved.  
  
"Very funny. Van she's only seven" Hitomi argued.  
  
"Can you believe it's been seven years since we found the scepter?" Van asked.  
  
"No. I had just found out I was pregnant. And who knew Jared was being controlled by a spell" Hitomi said.  
  
"Yeah, and Balcifer really turned out to be…"  
  
~End of Vision/Dream~  
  
Hitomi shot up in bed. "Oh, Hitomi I was just going to wake you. It's almost time for you to go" Van said.  
  
He was standing above her. "Yeah" Hitomi said.  
  
"Another dream?" Van asked.  
  
"Yeah. It was weird though. I saw the future, but it was so peaceful" Hitomi said.  
  
"Then we won?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes" Hitomi said.  
  
She got out of bed and changed into jeans and a short sleeve shirt. All the while, she was think about the last line of her vision. Who was Balcifer? It plagued her mind. After she pulled her hair back and did all of her bathroom stuff, she walked down to the dining hall. "Good morning Lady Hitomi. Are you hungry?" Larson asked.  
  
"No, not really" Hitomi replied.  
  
"You might want to eat something, it's a long trip" Jenkins said.  
  
"That's all right. Do you know how Celena is doing?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"From what I've heard, she slept all through the night. She didn't have any nightmares," Millerna said.  
  
"She doing fine. It seems as though Dilandau is completely out of her mind" Allen said.  
  
"That's good," Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, I ought a hit you upside the head for what you did" Yukari said.  
  
"She's right. It was a rash action" Amano agreed.  
  
"I knew what I was doing. I don't need to hear this from you. It worked. Dilandau is gone. He's not coming back," Hitomi said.  
  
"Why don't you need to hear it and what if he does?" Dryden asked.  
  
"I don't need to hear it because Van's going to get on my case about it sooner or later. Which is why I wanna leave ASAP. If he does come back, I'll just do what I did yesterday" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'll be damned!" Van's voice boomed through the room.  
  
Hitomi cringed. "If Dilandau returns, it is the only way to stop him" Hitomi argued.  
  
"Says who? There's gotta be another way besides entering his mind. Is dangerous. You could've died" Van said.  
  
"Maybe there is another way to stop him; however, we do not know of such a way. I know the risks of mind jumping. My grandmother told me that I could've died when I enter another person's mind when she first started teaching me! This discussion is finished" Hitomi said.  
  
Van walked up to her. "This discussion is far from finished. We will continue this when you get back" He hissed.  
  
"Fine. It doesn't matter. I know what I'm doing" Hitomi said.  
  
"You action from yesterday disproves that statement" Dryden settled.  
  
"I don't know why you're having such a problem with this. I'm still here. I didn't die" Hitomi said.  
  
"It's the fact that you could have. All of the people here love you and care about you" Lillian said.  
  
"I know. But what else could have been done?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"May I speak with you, privately?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi and Van walked out into the hallway. "I'm not trying to get on your case, but Lillian is right" Van said.  
  
"I know. But I didn't know what else to do. It's my fault that he's back in the first place. I had to fix it" Hitomi said.  
  
"I hate seeing you hurt. I love you so much. Which is why I hate not being with you for the next few days" Van said.  
  
"Tell ya what. When I come back, you can have me all day and all night" Hitomi kissed Van's lips.  
  
Van smiled. He knew what she meant. "okay" Van whispered.  
  
Hitomi walked back into the dining room, took a roll and walked out of the room. Yukari and Amano followed her. The wolf-men were waiting for them. The soldiers coming were doing some last-minute packing. Marina was sitting on the ground, waiting for everyone to come out. Jenkins who came about a minute after them rushed outside. As they were getting ready to head out, Van grabbed Hitomi's wrist. "If I could, I would never let you go" Van said.  
  
"I know. Don't worry. It's only for a few days. I'll be back before you know it. I love you" Hitomi said.  
  
Before she could walk away, Van kissed her. It was cut short by Yukari telling them to get a room, and pulling Hitomi away. Yukari drug Hitomi away, knowing if she let Hitomi go they'd never leave. Hitomi looked back. Don't worry. I'll be fine. Everything will be fine Hitomi thought.  
  
She felt Van's warm smile in her mind. They were off. Off to Canzaraka.  
  
  
  
~Chapter 18 is finally finished. I had a little bit of writer's block towards the middle of the chapter. How did you like it? Was it any good? I hope so. I bet a lot of you are asking, who is Balcifer? Don't worry. I plan to reveal that in about another 2 chapters or so. Ne way, next chapter will be interesting. Very interesting results. Though I don't know when I'll be able to get it out. I have several ideas for the next chapter. The problem is what idea to go for. I estimate that my next Sunday, chapter 19 will be out. That's all for now! CYA!~ 


	20. Chapter 19: Could things get any worse?

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. So please don't sue me.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons Chapter 19: Could things get any worse? By Coolchick1500  
  
The trip was longer than expected. Yukari was hanging on Amano's shoulders by the second hour. They stopped somewhere around nine in the morning. They stopped close to a small pond. Hitomi sat by the edge of the water. "What's bothering you?" Amano asked.  
  
"I had a weird dream and I'm trying to figure it out" Hitomi said.  
  
"Good luck" Amano said.  
  
"Thanks" Hitomi said.  
  
Amano walked away with concern for his friend. If that dream is true, that means that Jared is being controlled by someone or something. And that means I'm pregnant, or could be pregnant Hitomi thought.  
  
"What is disturbing you, child?" Marina asked.  
  
"Nothing really, just a lot on my mind" Hitomi lied.  
  
"Don't lie child, it doesn't suit you" Marina said.  
  
"I'm not lying. I just have a lot on my mind" Hitomi said, standing up.  
  
"We're leaving" Higuro said.  
  
"Okay" Hitomi said.  
  
Marina knew Hitomi was hiding something, but dropped it. The group arrived at Canzaraka around ten-thirty that morning. Hitomi told Amano and Yukari that they could work anywhere they wanted to. Yukari left to tend to the wounded and to find Marina. Amano picked up some wood and handed it to a beast-man. Hitomi decided to help with the clean-up crew. They went through the rubble, making sure that whatever they threw away couldn't be used. By the end of the day, Hitomi had figured that over a dozen houses were destroyed. At sunset they were still working and continued working in the dark. Amano who also continued working suggested that they stop for the day and continue it tomorrow. Hitomi looked at her watch. It read ten o'clock. She agreed and they went to see Yukari. They entered the set up hospital. Beast-men, woman, and children were from corner to corner. No one had died from the attack, but many were injured. Marina and Yukari treated their wounds to the best of their abilities. They had a late supper and went to sleep. Hitomi thankfully didn't have any dreams or visions. She didn't know how many more she could handle. They were all up with the crack of dawn. Hitomi still worked with the housing, but Amano wanted a change of pace and stayed with Yukari in the hospital that day. Another day of grueling work in the hot sun. There was no breeze and the humidity was outrageous. Hitomi had stopped early that day and went into the forest. She found a lagoon, and took a swim. The cool water was refreshing to her tired, sore body. She took a deep breath and dove under the water. She carelessly swam through the crystal clear water. When her lungs screams for oxygen, she headed back up to the surface. When she got back to the ground, her clothing was soaked. She walked through the forest and listened to the sounds of the night. It was very calming. As she walked on the path back to the village, she noticed that something was amiss. She pushed it aside, thinking it was nothing. Once back at the village, she went to the room she was staying at and changed into some dry clothes. She laid down and went to sleep. The next morning she was up by dawn. By this time, she too, needed a change of pace. She entered the hospital and helped Marina. "What is bothering you?" Marina asked.  
  
"Nothing to worry about" Hitomi said.  
  
"Lady Hitomi something IS bothering you. I wish to know what it is," Marina said.  
  
"Something that's happened, or could happen. I don't know if it's happened yet," Hitomi said.  
  
Marina walked over to a counter and mixed powders with liquids. "Here, drink this" Marina handed her a small glass of a blue liquid.  
  
Hitomi looked at it. "Just gulp it down" Marina told her.  
  
Hitomi did as she was instructed to do. "It's sweet" Hitomi replied.  
  
Marina smiled. "Well, that answers what has happened" Marina said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Lady Hitomi, you're pregnant"  
  
"No, I couldn't be!"  
  
"And yet you are. What you just drank was a formula used to see if you're pregnant. If you are, it tastes sweet. If you aren't, it tastes bitter and sour," Marina said.  
  
"Is it too late to tell you it's sour?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"M' lady, I know you didn't expect it, but it is a blessing" Marina said.  
  
"I know it is. I have nothing against being pregnant. I just wish it could've waited a few more months. So we could have time to find the scepter" Hitomi said.  
  
"I can only guess the father to be His Majesty?" Marina asked.  
  
Hitomi blushed. "Yeah" Hitomi replied quietly.  
  
"You have to tell him. If you don't and he finds out, all hell is gonna break loose. I doubt Lord Van will want to find this out from anyone else" Marina said.  
  
"I know him. He'll be happy, but he'll be more protective of me" Hitomi said.  
  
"He loves you and he doesn't want to lose you. He will become more protective, but m' lady what do you expect? You're carrying his child" Marina said.  
  
"I know. Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're welcome," Marina said.  
  
Hitomi left the room. She wandered around aimlessly. Not caring what happened around her. After hours of just walking around, she went back to the hospital. "Lady Hitomi, considering your present situation, I think it best that you stay here" Marina said.  
  
"Okay. What do you need done?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Not much. I just need to change the dressing on the wounded" Marina said.  
  
"Okay, I'll help" Hitomi said.  
  
She followed Marina around the hospital, giving her new bandages and medicines to apply to the wounded. They were leaving the next day and Marina wanted to make sure that the wounded were healing. The day drove on. To Hitomi, it seemed like an eternity. They all went to bed early that night and woke up at dawn the next morning. Hitomi drug her feet out of bed and changed her clothes. They said their good-byes and were off. Throughout the journey to Fanelia, all Hitomi could think about was how to tell Van that she was pregnant. It seems like only a few minutes had passed since the journey started. Someone calling her name shook her out of her trance. She looked up and saw Yukari walking backward right in front of her face. "Wake up and look" Yukari said, moving away from Hitomi. They were standing on top of a hill. The hill overlooked Fanelia. Hitomi smiled. "I'm home," She said.  
  
She broke into a run. She continued running until she reached the castle gates. Once there, she stopped and composed herself. She walked into the castle to find Van. Merle met her in front of the Council Room. "You're finally home!" Merle yelled.  
  
"Yes, I'm home" Hitomi said.  
  
"How was the trip? Was it exciting? Was it boring? Tell me! I want details!" Merle said.  
  
"The trip was nice. It wasn't exciting, in fact it was kinda boring, but we got them on their feet again" Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay. Van's in a meeting, which is almost over, so we can wait here" Merle said.  
  
They sat and talked about a few things. What had happened during the time she was gone from Fanelia, and affairs such as that. About ten minutes later the door swung open and Van came out. "I heard that you were back. It's good to see you" Van said.  
  
Hitomi stood up. "I was only gone for a few days," Hitomi said.  
  
"True, but I still missed you," said Van, putting his arms around her waist.  
  
"I know you did. I missed you too"  
  
Hitomi kissed Van on the cheek. "You guys are too romantic," Merle said. She walked away from the couple.  
  
"I have no more meetings. No one will disturb me. Why don't we go and find someplace to rest?" Van asked.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I have the perfect place, but I want it to be surprise"  
  
"A surprise huh? Fine, where is it?"  
  
"Follow me"  
  
Van led her behind the castle. He put a blindfold around her eyes and picked her up. His wings sprouted from his back and he took off. "Are we there yet?" Hitomi asked almost fifteen minutes later.  
  
"Almost" replied Van.  
  
He landed a few minutes later and set Hitomi on the ground. "Now take off the blindfold"  
  
Hitomi did so. Both she and Van were in a field of different color flowers. She saw bright red and yellow. Blue and white. Some purple and green. "I come up here a lot. It's a beautiful place to think and relax" Van said.  
  
"I can see why" Hitomi said.  
  
She stared at the field before her. Van led her to a willow tree. They sat down and leaned against the trunk. She told him all about her trip, though leaving out the fact that she was pregnant. They stared there the whole night, talking and relaxing. Which they both needed.  
  
It was past midnight before they made it back to the castle. Van, who fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, was out like a light. Hitomi, on the other hand, couldn't get to sleep.  
  
She got out of bed, and went down to the Council Room. She heard voices in the room. One she identified as Aklen's, but the other was unfamiliar. She cracked the door open and listened to their conversation. "I don't care, she's smart. She will figure out about the whole thing," Aklen said.  
  
"She has no idea," The other voice said.  
  
"You're too naïve Tyler! She will figure out that she needs the 6 keys to unlock the scepter," Aklen said.  
  
"No she won't. She has no idea that the keys even exist. Besides even if she gets they keys, she won't be able to use them," Tyler said.  
  
"I wouldn't put anything past that girl. She's smart, and not to mention she knows how to make the best out of a bad situation. If she figures out that she can't use the key, she'll find someone else who can" Aklen said. "You give her too much credit," Tyler said.  
  
"And you give her too little!" Aklen shouted.  
  
"Lower your voice. You don't want someone to hear us down here, do you?" Tyler said.  
  
"We have to get the keys before she does; otherwise; it could be deadly" Aklen said.  
  
"The question is how? The Protectors won't give them up willingly" Tyler stated.  
  
"We'll figure something out. Don't worry about it. A solution will present itself when the time is right" Aklen said.  
  
They started walking out of the room. Hitomi walked around the corner of the room. Aklen and Tyler closed the door and went their separate ways. Hitomi tediously sauntered back up to her room. Hitomi knew the keys had to be part of the scepter, but what did it have to do with her?  
  
~I'm back! The writer's block is gone! Should we celebrate? I am. As I said on my bio, now that I'm past this chapter, the story should write itself. Which means that the chapters are going to come out a little faster than normal. I've already started Chapter 20, though I'm not sure when it'll be posted. Ne way, did you like the chapter? Did you dislike it? You have to tell me. That's all for now! CYA!~  
  
~To the anonymous person who said it was good, but I need to make it more unique. What would you suggest I do? Thanks. Bye!~ 


	21. Chapter 20: More pieces of the puzzle

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne. I never have and I never will!  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons Chapter 20: More pieces of the puzzle By Coolchick1500  
  
Hitomi entered her room. "What's wrong?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just something of interest" Hitomi said.  
  
"Such as?" Van asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you in the morning. I'm too tired to tell you now," Hitomi said.  
  
"Okay, but you know I'll be asking the first thing in the morning," Van said.  
  
"I know" Hitomi said as she laid down on the bed.  
  
She snuggled closer and closer to Van. Almost as if she was afraid something would happen to him. Van wrapped his arms around Hitomi as if knowing that she was scared. As sleep came to Hitomi, the conversation between Aklen and Tyler replayed in her mind.  
  
Hitomi woke up the next morning to see Van missing. She got out of bed and got dressed. She wore a plain azure dress. She brushed her hair and wore it down. Before she left the room, Hitomi slipped on a pair of ivory shoes.  
  
Hitomi ran into Yukari and Amano, who were also walking down to eat a late breakfast. "I've got to talk to you two in private later on," Hitomi said.  
  
"About what?" Amano asked.  
  
"Let's just say it'll be a shocker" Hitomi said.  
  
They sat down, none of them talking through breakfast. Hitomi wasn't hungry and only ate a few pieces of toast. Yukari, Amano and Hitomi were walking outside. They went behind the castle, closer to the forest. "So, what's up?" Yukari asked.  
  
"I found out something very interesting while in Canzaraka" Hitomi said.  
  
"Oh really? What is it?" Amano asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Hitomi said quietly.  
  
"I'm happy for you, but Hitomi!" Yukari hissed.  
  
"What?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well, no need to ask who the father is" Amano said.  
  
"We all know it's Van, Amano" Yukari eyed him  
  
"Have you told him yet?" Another voice came from a tree.  
  
Hitomi cringed knowing it was Merle. "No, not yet. Besides, I don't know how to tell him" Hitomi said.  
  
"You have to tell Lord Van. If you don't it'll could lead to trouble later on" Merle said.  
  
She hoped out of the tree.  
  
"I know I HAVE to tell him. I just don't know how or when" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well, I suggest you do it when you're alone and that there is no one else around" Amano said.  
  
"I know" Hitomi said.  
  
She unconsciously laid a hand on her stomach. "If you don't tell him soon, he'll find out for himself. You're going to start showing soon," Merle said.  
  
"I just don't know how to tell him" Hitomi complained.  
  
"Tell who, what?" A voice from behind asked.  
  
Hitomi spun on her heel. It was Van. "Impeccable timing" Yukari's sarcasm made Hitomi smirk.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone," Amano said. He grabbed Yukari's hand and Merle's tail and drug them down the hill.  
  
"You can't" Hitomi hissed as Merle went by.  
  
"Tell us how it goes" Yukari yelled up the hill  
  
"Tell who, what?" Van asked again.  
  
"Umm, well." Hitomi started.  
  
"By your hesitation I can only guess it has something to do with you" Van said.  
  
"It's about both of us, actually. This is really hard for me to tell you this. So don't say a word until I'm finished,"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Okay, I.uh.I'm pregnant"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Marina gave me a test two days ago"  
  
"This is wonderful news!" Van hugged Hitomi.  
  
"Are you still going to let me do what I wanna do?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Depends" Van said.  
  
"On?"  
  
"What you want to do" Van said.  
  
"Well, I was think about learning the sword, training with the men" Hitomi said.  
  
"Never in a million years" Van said.  
  
"Meany" Hitomi squeaked.  
  
"I'm serious," Van said.  
  
"Actually I was kinda being serious. I want to learn how to fight" Hitomi said.  
  
"No. You're pregnant. Besides no one would be willing to train you," Van said.  
  
"I could think of someone" Hitomi said.  
  
"Who?" Van asked.  
  
"You" "No. Now maybe I'll train you after the baby is born, but not until then"  
  
"Come on" Hitomi was begging.  
  
"No. I'm not changing my mind"  
  
"Fine" Hitomi said.  
  
"Don't worry. Time will fly by" Van said.  
  
"Lord Van, Lady Hitomi, guess who's back" Larson yelled up the hill.  
  
"Judging by the way your face is twisted and by the sound of your voice, whoever it is can't be good" Hitomi said.  
  
"Balcifer's back" Larson solemn face made Hitomi uneasy.  
  
"No, he can't be" Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm afraid it's true. He wishes to see you two immediately," Larson said.  
  
"Great" Van said.  
  
Hitomi started walking down the hill. "Wait up!" Van said.  
  
But Hitomi kept walking. She hated the fact that Balcifer was back. He wanted her dead! The fact that he was back, made cold chills go down her spine. As she entered the castle, she ran into her mother. "Hitomi, I need to talk to you" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, but there's something that I have to take care of. It'll have to wait for a few hours," Hitomi said.  
  
"Is it that important?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"It's life or death," Hitomi said as she walked off.  
  
She also ran into Dryden. "Hitomi, Balcifer's back" He said.  
  
"I know. That's where I'm going now," Hitomi said.  
  
"He's in the Council Room" Dryden said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi said. She entered the Council Room minutes later. "What the hell do you think you're doing back here?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"I'm here to see you and Lord Van, seer," Balcifer said.  
  
Hitomi blood ran cold. He knew. He knew that Hitomi was the seer from the Mystic Moon. She dreaded this day. "You thought I would never find out, but I have. It's only a matter of time before you die at my hand" Balcifer said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. You can threaten me all you like, but I will never be frightened by you or your threats" Hitomi said.  
  
"They aren't threats child. They are telling the truth. You will die and at my hand" Balcifer said.  
  
"Only in your dreams" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well my dreams will soon become a reality," Balcifer said.  
  
"I disagree with that" Van stood in the doorway.  
  
"You can't protect her forever. You'll die trying" Balcifer said.  
  
"Then so be it" Van said.  
  
"Soon the scepter will be in my hands and you will all bow at my feet. Fate will be mine" Balcifer said.  
  
"You can't control fate, nor can you create it. That was Dornkirk's biggest mistake. He thought he could, but he couldn't. And that mistake led him to his death" Hitomi said.  
  
"A killing that you committed" Balcifer said.  
  
"How did I kill Dornkirk?" Hitomi demanded.  
  
"If you hadn't come to Gaea, he would still be alive. And he would be ruling Gaea" Balcifer said.  
  
"No he wouldn't have. He still would have died" The voice of Folken ran through the room.  
  
A ghostly image appeared in the room. "You! You're a traitor as well," Balcifer said. "Call me what you will, but Dornkirk was destined to die" Folken said.  
  
"No, his destiny was to rule Gaea. I will not discuss this any further. You will die child, and at my hand. There is nothing you can do to change that" Balcifer stomped out of the room.  
  
Hitomi sighed in relief. "Don't be afraid Hitomi. He won't hurt you" Van said.  
  
"I'm not afraid of what he'll do to me. I'm afraid of what he could do to my baby" Hitomi said.  
  
"You're pregnant? Well, it looks like you and Van had a little too much fun" Folken said.  
  
"Folken!" Hitomi shouted then blushing.  
  
Folken grinned. "Good luck you too," Folken said before disappearing.  
  
Hitomi walked outside and asked a soldier to find Aklen and Tyler and to ask them to get down to the room.  
  
Ten minutes had passed before they were both down here. "What do you want?" Aklen asked.  
  
"What keys?" Hitomi asked.  
  
All of the blood drained from, Aklen's face. "We don't know what you're talking about" Tyler said.  
  
"Don't play stupid. I heard the conversation between you and Aklen last night. It was something about some keys that unlocked the scepter. Now I'll ask again what keys?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"This keys are pieces to a puzzle. There's six in all. Five of which can be easily found, but the sixth one was lost forty-five years ago. It disappeared from Gaea. No one knows where it is" Tyler elucidated.  
  
"What of the other five keys? You said that they could easily be found. Where can we find them?" Van asked.  
  
"Supposedly there are six people are the keys holders and protectors. If we find the people to protect and hold the keys, we'll find the keys" Aklen said.  
  
"Where are the five people?" Hitomi asked. "Think about it Lady Hitomi. Five people came here from the Mystic Moon" Tyler said.  
  
"No, how can Micah, Tess, Kevin, Tom, and Adam be the holder-slash- protectors for these keys?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Years after I had hidden the scepter, a descendant of mine, your ancestor, went looking for the scepter. Five other people accompanied him. They had found the scepter, but something happened. They locked away the scepter using six keys. Your friends are the descendants of the people who accompanied your ancestor. The keys had been passed down generation to generation. The same thing should have happened with the sixth key, but like I said it was lost" Tyler said.  
  
"Do my friends have the keys with them?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"They should" Aklen said.  
  
"How do you know of this, Aklen" Van asked.  
  
"Tyler told me so," Aklen said.  
  
Hitomi walked down to the dungeon. "Well, well. You finally remembered we were down here," Tess said.  
  
"Give it a rest Tess. I want to know if all of you have something that your mom or dad gave you? A family heirloom or something that your family treasured?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes we all do. So does Adam" Kevin said.  
  
Hitomi picked the lock and the four of them followed her back to the Council Room. "Is Adam still in the infirmary?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I believe so," Van said.  
  
Hitomi walked down to the infirmary. Marina greeted her. "How are you?" Marina asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Where is Adam?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"In the corner" Marina said.  
  
Hitomi walked over to Adam. "Adam do you have something that your mom or dad gave you?" Hitomi asked. "Yeah. It's small, but my dad said that it was the key to either destruction or peace" Adam said.  
  
"May I see it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Certainly" Adam pulled out a small skeleton key from his pocket. It was pink key. "Mom said something about it meaning 'love.' I never did figure it out," Adam said.  
  
Hitomi looked at the shaft of the key. It was solid and the end was round. The round end was the size of a dime. On the end, she saw a little insignia of a heart. The word 'love' was chiseled in on the handle. "Do you mind if I keep this for a while? I think it might help a problem I'm having" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Sure, just don't lose it" Adam said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi ran out of the room to go show Van and the others what she had found.  
  
~Well, it looks like the plot thickens. How did you like this chapter? I hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 21, which is being worked on now, should be out in the next couple of days. Enjoy! That's all for now! CYA!~ 


	22. Chapter 21: Missing just one piece of th...

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons  
  
Chapter 21: Missing just one piece of the puzzle By Coolchick1500  
  
"So this is one of the keys that we need?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes" Aklen said.  
  
"I didn't ask you" Van snapped.  
  
"It's one of the six that we need. This one says 'love' on the shaft," Hitomi said.  
  
"So each key has a meaning?" Micah asked.  
  
"We'll know when we find the second one" Hitomi said.  
  
"Here" Tom said.  
  
He handed Hitomi something. It was a green key. Just like the one Adam gave her. "Serenity" Hitomi read the shaft. But the end showed a different insignia. It showed a peace sign.  
  
"Well, it looks like each one has their own meaning" Van said.  
  
"You're still forgetting that the sixth key went missing" Aklen said.  
  
"I didn't forget. Besides, I think I know how to find it" Hitomi said.  
  
You could see the hatred and defeat in Aklen's eyes. "Tess, Micah, Kevin, I know you each have one as well" Hitomi said.  
  
Tess handed her a yellow key; Micah a blue one; and Kevin a crystal key. Tess's key meant 'Hope' and the insignia was a feather. Micah's key meant 'Faith' and the insignia was a sun and moon. Kevin's meant 'Prosperity' and the insignia was a coin. "Now the hard part starts," Van said.  
  
"You'll never find the sixth key," Tyler said.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not. You don't know. I already have a feeling of what it could be," Hitomi said.  
  
Van cocked an eyebrow. "Give us the keys" Kelar said.  
  
He appeared in the corner of the room. Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. Ksedrie and Katrie were with him. "No" Hitomi said.  
  
"You don't have a choice," Katrie said.  
  
"Nice to see you again Tyler" Kelar said.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Tyler shouted.  
  
"Oh now, now. I don't think Fiona would be too pleased with your mouth" Kelar said.  
  
"How would you know, she's dead" Tyler spat out.  
  
"Yes, it a pity too. She had such potential. But like her great-great-great- great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great grand daughter, she was stubborn and foolish" Katrie said.  
  
"If you will not give us the keys now, we can always wait until the sixth key is retrieved and you unlock the scepter" Kelar said.  
  
"You may want the scepter, but you will never get your hands on it" Hitomi said.  
  
"We did so once and we will do it again" Ksedrie said.  
  
In a flash the three were gone. "If you'll excuse me; I have to speak with my mother" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why?" Van asked.  
  
"Don't know. She said that she needed to talk with me" Hitomi walked out of the room; all five keys still in her hand. She finally found them and she wasn't going to let them out of her sight.  
  
Hitomi found her mother in the gardens. She was talking to Hitomi's brother. "You wanted to speak with me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Michael I'll talk to you later" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
She stood up and Hitomi and Mrs. Kanzaki walked around the castle talking. "It's obvious that you love Van and that no matter how I feel it won't change your mind on marrying him. I just wanted you to be happy. And if it with Van, so be it" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Why the sudden turn around?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I talked with Millerna, Dryden, Allen and Merle. They all said that same thing. That you loved Van and that no matter how much I hated the fact of you being with him, I couldn't change anything" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"Thank you for understanding" Hitomi said.  
  
"Just promise me that I get a wedding invitation," Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"I promise. I have some more news. News that you need to hear" Hitomi said.  
  
"Good or bad?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"Well, I'm hoping by the way you take it, it'll be good news. I'm pregnant" Hitomi told her mother.  
  
"That's excellent, but you couldn't wait until your wedding night?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it just sorta happened. I can't explain it. It felt right" Hitomi explained.  
  
Mrs. Kanzaki smiled at her daughter. "Are you hoping for a boy or girl?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"I know for a fact that I'm getting a girl," Hitomi said.  
  
"How do you know?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"I have a weird dream a few days ago. I saw a peaceful future. My daughter was running around playing with her friends" Hitomi said.  
  
"Does Van know?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"Yes. I told him earlier today. He's pleased, but he probably won't let me out of the castle in a few weeks" Hitomi said.  
  
"Why would you want to?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"I told Van that I wanted to learn the art of the sword. He said no, or at least not until the baby was born" Hitomi explained.  
  
"Why would you want to learn the sword?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"It would offer me more protection. I know Van would do anything to protect me, more so now 'cause I'm pregnant, but he would die for me. I can't imagine him dying for me. I get chill just thinking about it" Hitomi said.  
  
"I've learned from being here on Gaea that men do everything. Like the middle ages in England. Women stayed home and took came of the children and home. Men did all of the work and swordplay. The fact that you even want to learn the sword art, bothers them to some extent" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
"I know" Hitomi said.  
  
"Though I'm in no hurry to leave you, when do you think you can send us back?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"I'll talk to Van" Hitomi said.  
  
"Thank you" Mrs. Kanzaki said.  
  
Hitomi smiled, hugged her mother, and went back into the castle. Skipping through the hallway, she made her way to Van's room. "Why are you so happy?" Van asked. He came out from his study.  
  
"I just had a nice talk with my mom" Hitomi said.  
  
"And this makes you happy, why?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi giggled. "Cause she said that she'll let me marry you without her being mad. Apparently she talked to Millerna, Dryden, Allen and Merle. I guess they all said that same thing and mom finally got over her mad spell" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well, that is good news" Van said.  
  
"You said it. I also told her that I was pregnant. She's happy for me. Oh she said that she's in no hurry to leave, but she wants to go back to the Mystic Moon" Hitomi kept rambling. Never stopping for even a second to catch her breath.  
  
Van sighed, knowing she wasn't going to stop talking anytime soon. Van walked up to Hitomi and planted a kiss on her lips. After minutes of just standing there, they broke the kiss. "Not that I'm complaining, but why?" Hitomi asked. "I don't want this to sound rude, but it was the only way to shut you up" Van said.  
  
"All you had to do was tell me to be quiet," Hitomi said.  
  
"Yes, but I thought that you would appreciate that more" Van said.  
  
"I did" Hitomi pulled him back for another kiss.  
  
"Good"  
  
*knock..knock* Van sighed. "Who is it?" He demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry for disturbing you, but I have a message for Lady Hitomi" A soldier said.  
  
Hitomi walked over to the door and opened it. "Who's it from?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You cousin, Lady Dani. She said that she found something of interest about the current problems," The soldier said.  
  
"Okay, do you know where she is?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"The last I saw her, she was in front of the Escaflowne crypt" The soldier reported.  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'll talk to you later Van" Hitomi left the room.  
  
She found Dani in front of the Escaflowne Crypt. "What did you find?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"You might need to sit down for this" Dani said.  
  
Hitomi sat down on the ground. "I found out that the scepter might be found by you, but it says here in this book that it won't be of use until the next generation," Dani said.  
  
"Meaning?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well, in all logical thinking. You can find the scepter, but you will solve your problems other ways. You won't need the scepter to solve them. At least not until your child is old enough" Dani said.  
  
Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Yukari told me. Congrats. Anyway, I'm guessing that your child will need to use the scepter, not you. But then again, I may be wrong. Dryden was wrong about the protector for you and the scepter. It turned out that they were protector for the keys that led to the scepter," Dani said.  
  
"Then he was half wrong. In having the keys, they protected the use of the scepter" Hitomi said.  
  
"True. I do find it interesting though that there's so much to this scepter" Dani said.  
  
"As do I. Listen, I need to inform Van of this. I'll talk to you later" Hitomi got off of the ground.  
  
"Okay. Good luck" Dani said.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
As she walked back and through the castle, she wondered why her unborn child would need to scepter. Seven years down the road, it was peaceful. Nothing was amiss. Jared was taken leave of the spell, but Balcifer is another matter. Who is he really? Hitomi thought.  
  
I don't know who is he She felt van existents in her mind. She was speechless that he heard her from so far away. This is no time to be joking! Hitomi scolded. Van winced. Sorry. What's wrong? Van asked. Tell you in a sec. Hitomi thought as she opened the door to Van's room. "Well?" Van asked.  
  
"Relax. There's no need to be inpatient," Hitomi said.  
  
Van sat down in a chair and got comfortable. "First of all Dani found something in one of her books that said that I would find the scepter, but it wouldn't been needed until the next generation" Hitomi said.  
  
"Which means that our child would be the one in use of it" Van said.  
  
"Yes, the next generation may be in use of it; however, I think that they may be use of it because of what's going on now. We need to use it for the protection of the next generation" Hitomi suggested  
  
"That makes sense. But the scepter won't do us any good unless we can find the sixth key" Van said.  
  
"I told you I think I know where it is. Sixty years ago, grandmother would have been 15. That's how old she was when she met Leon Schezar. Leon gave her the pendant that you have. I think that the pendant is the sixth key," Hitomi said.  
  
"That's fine but what about the sixth protector?" Van said.  
  
"I believe that you are the sixth protector and the fifth dragon; the 'white dragon'," Hitomi finished explaining.  
  
"Where do we go from here?" Van asked.  
  
"We go to the only place we can. Freid. That's where the scepter is," Hitomi said.  
  
Van face was knitted with fear and concern. "What's wrong?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I have the sudden feeling that the hardest part is still to come" Van said.  
  
Hitomi went and sat down on the bed. Van was right. The easiest part was finished. Getting, finding, and stopping Balcifer would be the hardest part of all.  
  
~Hey all! Yes, I'm back. What a 180º Mrs. Kanzaki did. And I know all of you who have been keeping up with my fic knew chapters ago that Van was the 'white dragon', and now it's official. Sorry for that taking sooo long, but it's now happened. Next chapter should be presumably long. Because of this long chapter it'll be about a week before it gets posted. I'm in the middle of fixing all of the spelling and grammatical errors in my chapter. I never knew revising could be so hard. Guess it's a good thing I'm taking Honors English this coming school year. Yikes! Look for the revised chapters, starting with my prologue within the next two weeks. I know I don't have that great of an explanation of characters in my fic, and I plan to fix that as well. I'll have more detail as well. Well, look for chapter 22 of my fic coming up in about a week. CYA!~ 


	23. Chapter 22: GoodByes

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons Chapter 22: Good-byes By Coolchick1500  
  
The sun was setting by the time dinner was finished. It had been a long day. Some of which Hitomi wished she could forget. As she was walking back to Van's room, her mind never left the subject of who Balcifer really was. She couldn't figure it out. It not like she could go right up to him and ask him who he really was. Maybe if I have a death wish Hitomi thought. She opened the door, entered the room, and closed it. No one had any idea of where to go from there. The keys were left in their owners' possession, until they needed them. "How do I leave my friends out of this" She asked herself.  
  
Though not expecting an answer she got one. "You can't" The voice though warm, concerned Hitomi.  
  
"Varie, I know that this my very well be my friends destinies; however, this is too dangerous" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know that this concerns you, but this is how it has to be. Nothing can change that fact," Varie said.  
  
"They may be annoying sometimes, but they're still my friends. I can't ask them to put their lives in danger" Hitomi said.  
  
"Then you will not win this war. Balcifer will win and you as well as your child will die at his hand" The older woman said.  
  
"Speaking of which. I had a vision or dream, whatever you wish to call them a couple of days ago. I found out that Jared is being controlled by a spell and that Balcifer isn't really Balcifer. Who is he really?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I can't tell you" Varie said.  
  
"Can't or won't. This is important," Hitomi said.  
  
"It isn't that simple. Balcifer's power is almost impossible to stop. Just like it was before." Varie stopped herself from going further.  
  
"Before when?" Hitomi said.  
  
"I've said too much. I must go" Varie said. With that she disappeared. "Great more mystery to this guy. Varie knows who he is. Folken would know as well. But this doesn't help anyone here who needs the answer" Hitomi cursed under her breath.  
  
She changed into jeans and a T-shirt and went out into the royal gardens. The large oak that was in the middle of the garden extended into the night sky. She climbed the grand tree to the very top branch. She sat down and stared up to the Lunar and Mystic Moons. She sighed deeply and turned her head. She had heard something just a second ago and now movements around the gardens, made her more suspicious. Hitomi climbed down the tree and went back up to the balcony. "Hello? Anyone here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Hi Hitomi" Merle jumped out of the bushes.  
  
Hitomi shouted and protested at Merle for scaring her like that. "Geez, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you. When I didn't get answer on the other side of the door, I thought you were out in the gardens" Merle said.  
  
"And I was. I needed some space to think. The last thing I need tonight is to have a heart attack because one of my best friends wanted to talk to me" Hitomi explained.  
  
"Why what's wrong?" Merle asked.  
  
"Nothing of importance. Just for information that no one will give me" Hitomi last sentence was louder than the rest.  
  
"Who won't give you what?" Merle inquired.  
  
Hitomi sighed. What did she expect? Merle was part cat. And cats are curious. "Varie knows who Balcifer really is and she won't tell me" Hitomi said.  
  
"Varie, Lord Van mother?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yes, she been in the middle of this whole thing since the beginning. Balcifer isn't who we think he is. He's someone else. I just don't know whom. Varie knows and refuses to tell me" Hitomi complained.  
  
"Why the sudden interest in Balcifer?" Merle asked.  
  
"I had a dream a few days ago. In my dream I saw a peaceful future. My daughter as well as your daughter. Jared is being controlled by a spell, no doubt being controlled by Kelar and his friends. If I had slept another thirty seconds I would have found out who he really is," Hitomi said. "Well, you know as well as I do that you'll find out someday" Merle said.  
  
"I agree, but when. We can't wait forever, especially since he's after me" Hitomi said.  
  
"You'll find out when you need to know" Merle said.  
  
"Yeah I know. What was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Have you told Lord Van about you being pregnant?" Merle asked.  
  
"Yeah" Hitomi replied.  
  
"I'm surprised he doesn't have guards posted at both of your sides" Merle said.  
  
Hitomi smirked. "As do I"  
  
"When are you leaving for Freid?"  
  
"As soon as possible. We have everything we need. We just need to get there before Balcifer"  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"I don't know. I haven't worked on the plans at all. It'll be a small group. Van and I as well as Adam and the others. I don't know if you'll be coming or not" Hitomi's honesty made Merle pout.  
  
"Why can't you just leave Adam and the others here? And I'll take their place" Merle said.  
  
"The others need to go because they're the protectors of the keys that we need. And I think you'll stay here and back up Larson. When Van and I leave, Van's going to put Larson in charge. You know how those Council Men are"  
  
"I do, but Larson is more than capable of handling them himself. He doesn't need me"  
  
"Is this your way of saying you wanna come with us?" Van said.  
  
Both women turned to see the young king in front of the closed door. "Oh please Lord Van?" Merle threw herself in Van's arms.  
  
"Maybe" Van said. "See, he'll let me come" Merle stuck her tongue out at her close friend.  
  
"Van said maybe," Hitomi said.  
  
She leaned against the bedpost. "Geez, you're marrying Lord Van soon and you know nothing about him. Whenever he says maybe, it's yes" Merle frolicked out of the room.  
  
"You were planning on letting her come, weren't you?" Van asked.  
  
"You think I'd actually leave her alone with Larson and Aklen. By the time we got back, Merle would have shredded Aklen into a million or so pieces" Hitomi said.  
  
Van's grin bought a smile to Hitomi's lips. "Well, if we did that, we wouldn't have to worry about Aklen when we returned" Van said innocently.  
  
He stepped closer to Hitomi. "True, but then Merle would get in trouble," Hitomi said.  
  
Van put his arms around Hitomi waist. "By whom? I wouldn't punish her and neither would you" Van said.  
  
Hitomi ran her arms along Van's long arms. "Sounds like a plan"  
  
"You know we can't do that," Van said.  
  
"I know. It's a nice idea though"  
  
"Yeah, it is" Van leaned his head down and stole a kiss from his fiancée. "I have some work to finish up. Give me about another hour or so and I'll be with you"  
  
"Okay. Hurry back though"  
  
"If you need anything, I'll be in my study" Van stole another kiss.  
  
He was gone before Hitomi could say anything. She went over to the dresser and pulled out a nightgown. She went into the bathroom and jumped into the bathtub after she took her jeans and shirt off. She leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. She got out and put her nightgown on. It was a lavender shade and the stapes were paper-thin. It was a little long, but it didn't bother Hitomi. She curled up on the bed and got comfortable. Minutes later, the door to Van's study opened and lightly closed. "You asleep?" Van asked.  
  
Hitomi turned her head. "Not yet. I'm getting there" "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you" Van said.  
  
"No, it's okay. I was waiting for you anyway"  
  
"Oh really. From my point of view, it looked like you were sleeping"  
  
"Ha ha; very funny"  
  
Van pulled his shirt off and threw it down by the end of the bed. He climbed into the bed and pulled Hitomi closer to him. She buried her head in Van's neck. "Get to sleep, love. We have a big day tomorrow"  
  
"Why, what happens tomorrow?"  
  
"Quite a few things. We have to make plans to go to Freid. You have to talk to your friends about getting to Freid. We have to send your family and friends back to the Mystic Moon"  
  
"Oh yeah" Hitomi sounded dejected.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I guess it's just the fact that I have to send my family back home. I have everything here. I not only have my friends and family, but I have you. All in the same place. I know it's not fair to ask them to stay in a world that they don't know or understand, but still"  
  
"Some people think you don't belong here" Van pointed out.  
  
"I know. It's just going to be hard to see my family leave"  
  
"I know it is. Just sleep" Van's arms came around Hitomi's stomach and rested there.  
  
The next day, Hitomi woke up with the sunrise. There was much to do today and she needed to get a head start. "You do realize that it's much too early to be up" Van voice came from the bed.  
  
"Like you said last night, there's much to be done today. The sooner we get started, the sooner we can finish"  
  
"No one is up at this early an hour," Van said.  
  
"I am" She changed into her shorts and tank. She went down to the kitchen and stole some toast. She met Adam in a hallway. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked.  
  
"I need to get some stuff done today. Aren't you supposed to be resting?"  
  
"Marina actually let me out of bed today" Adam said.  
  
"I need to talk to you and the others today"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You'll find out when I talk to you"  
  
"Does it have to do with the keys?"  
  
"Yes, it does"  
  
"Come on. The others are up. Follow me"  
  
We walked out to the courtyard. Hitomi explained to them what was going on and why they needed to come to Fried. Micah and Tess were the only ones not taking it seriously. They were laughing and giggling. "I'm so glad that you find this so funny" Van's voice was a little loud and irritated.  
  
The smiles on Micah and Tess's faces were wiped off. "If you need our help, we'll be there" Tom said.  
  
"All of us" Kevin added.  
  
Micah scoffed and Tess looked shocked. "Thank you" Hitomi said.  
  
"When do we leave?" Adam asked.  
  
"Within the next couple of days" Van said.  
  
"As early as tomorrow and late as the day after" Hitomi said.  
  
"You can't make plans for this thing in a twenty-four hour period" Kevin said.  
  
"I won't take much. You five, Van, Merle, Tyler and myself. Some supplies to hold us over until we get there. Which won't be but a few days" Hitomi said.  
  
"So what, pack up a few things?" Tess asked. "Very few things. We don't want to be bogged down by the stuff we carry" Van said.  
  
"Okay. We'll be ready when you guys are ready to leave" Kevin said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi got up and walked back into the castle.  
  
She met up with her brother in the dining hall. "Where's mom and dad?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I think they're still sleeping" Michael said.  
  
"What are you doing up so early?" Van asked.  
  
"I was looking for Crissy. Do you know where she is?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'm right here, silly" Crissy stood with her back to the door.  
  
Michael and Crissy left the room to go and play. "It's unfair. Michael has to leave someone that he likes behind" Hitomi said.  
  
"You did the same thing" Van pointed out.  
  
"I left because I had to. Michael has to leave because I'm making him. It's not the same thing," Hitomi said.  
  
"If they're meant to be, then he'll find a way back to her" Van said.  
  
"I know that to be true. But he isn't me. He doesn't have the power that I have. The visions and reading the future, along with dousing" Hitomi said.  
  
"But he is Draconian" Van reminded her.  
  
"I just don't want to see him hurt"  
  
"He won't be. Please quit worrying. Relax; this isn't helping the baby" Van placed a hand on Hitomi's stomach.  
  
"I can't relax, not until we find the scepter" With that Hitomi left the room.  
  
Breakfast was about an hour later. Hitomi had to tell her mom and dad that they were leaving later that day. She found it harder than she imagined. "Hitomi, you're kind of quiet. I know something is on your mind. What is it?" Mr. Kanzaki asked. "Mom told me that she wanted to go back to the Mystic Moon. Van and I can get you there," Hitomi said.  
  
"When?" Michael asked.  
  
"This is the hard part. Later today" Hitomi said.  
  
"You can't make me go back home today!" Michael cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, quirt, but Van and I are going after the scepter either tomorrow or the day after. I can't afford to leave you here while we're gone," Hitomi said.  
  
"Does that include us?" Amano asked.  
  
"I suppose so. Kevin and the other need to stay here. They're the key protectors'. We need them here," Van said.  
  
"But you don't need us here" Yukari said.  
  
"Yukari that's not it. When all of this business with the scepter is finished you can come back. It's just too dangerous for you to stay here while Van and I are gone" Hitomi argued.  
  
"Then let us come with you" Yukari shot back.  
  
"It's going to be more dangerous in Freid. You'll be on the front lines with us" Van said.  
  
"We can take care of ourselves," Amano said.  
  
"On your world maybe, but Gaea is different. You can't imagine the possibilities that could go wrong," Van said.  
  
"What about Hitomi? During the Great War, wasn't she on the front lines?" Amano snapped.  
  
"Enough!" Hitomi guffawed. "This bickering is pointless. Yes, Amano, I was on the front lines. But I didn't have a choice. I don't know what's going to happen in Freid. If something goes wrong, it could be a blood bath. I want you to avoid seeing that sight" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, you're our best friend. We just wanna stick with you" Yukari said.  
  
"I realize that, but believe me when I say, if something happens in Freid, it's not going to be a pretty sight" Hitomi said.  
  
"Fine, we'll go home. But only on one condition" Amano said.  
  
"Amano!." Yukari hissed.  
  
"Once Balcifer is gone and everything is back to normal, we come back" Amano said.  
  
Hitomi looked away. Once Balcifer is gone and we have the scepter, we're safe. If they come back, they'll be safe as well. Besides once Amano and Yukari come back, so can your family Van warm voice filled her mind.  
  
"Okay" Hitomi said.  
  
"How will you contact us?" Mrs. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"We won't have to. Once everything is safe, we can wish ourselves to the Mystic Moon" Van said.  
  
"Very well. When do we leave?" Mr. Kanzaki asked.  
  
"By sunset" Van said.  
  
"I'll go find Dani and tell her what's up" Amano said.  
  
"I'll come with you" Yukari said.  
  
Hitomi hated herself for not making this decision earlier. Her family and friends had grown accustomed to Gaea. They had ties to the planet. Hitomi sighed, excused herself from the meal, and walked up to the room that she shared with Van. Packing a few things she knew she would need for the trip; a sudden blast of fatigue swept over the seer's body. She stumbled over to the bed and sat down. She grew concerned; though in the back of her mind, she somehow knew it was her illness that was causing this; she pushed it aside, deciding there were more important things at hand. Pushing herself up off of the bed, she continued packing. Her health was failing her because of this illness. She needed the berries from the Mystic Valley, desperately. She walked out of the room and searched for Tyler. "What's bothering you?" Tyler had been walking around for some time now.  
  
"I need your help" Hitomi told him about her illness. "So you see, I can't be in two places at once. I need to get the scepter, but the berries are needed to stop this damn illness"  
  
"Though getting to the Mystic Valley won't be easy. I get the felling, finding these berries will be harder," Tyler said.  
  
"Will you help me?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"What about the scepter?" Tyler asked.  
  
"I can reach that with no problem. I have the keys. All of them. Once in Freid, you can leave for the Mystic Valley. Don't worry about the others', I can make up an excuse for you" Hitomi said.  
  
"Alright. I'll go and find the berries" Tyler said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi somehow felt better.  
  
She couldn't go back into the castle. She needed some fresh air. She left the palace gates and walked through Fanelia. She hadn't been able to look around since they had arrived over week ago. As she walked by the shops and stands, she noticed people bowing and smiling at her. "Come on, please Teikyo?" The voice begged.  
  
"I can't Lady Merle," A female said.  
  
"Merle, what's going on?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Oh hi Hitomi. I'm trying to talk Teikyo into coming back to the castle with me. But he keeps insisting that he can't" Merle said.  
  
Hitomi looked behind Merle. He stood about 6'1" and had black fur covering his body. White striped covered his arms, legs and tail. Like Merle's, it bobbed back and forth. "Hello, my name is Hitomi Kanzaki" Hitomi introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, Lady Hitomi. My name is Teikyo Higuroso," The male cat said.  
  
"Merle, can I have a word?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Certainly. I'll be right back Teikyo. Don't you dare think about leaving" Merle said.  
  
They slipped behind a corner. "Who is that?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He's a friend of mine. I've known him now for about a year or so," Merle said.  
  
"It looks like he's more than a friend," Hitomi said.  
  
"Yeah. I love him" Merle smiled.  
  
"Does he love you?"  
  
"Yes, he does. I'm trying to get him to come to the castle to meet Lord Van, but he's stubborn and pigheaded. He won't came back"  
  
Merle's eyes looked so sad. "I bet you we can get him back to the castle"  
  
"You really think so?" Merle asked.  
  
Her eyes lit up like fireworks at the Fourth of July (sucky analogy. Sorry about that.) They turned the corner and saw Teikyo still standing in the same spot. "Teikyo why don't you come back to the castle?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I wouldn't feel right. No beast people, with the exception of Lady Merle are allowed in the castle," Teikyo said.  
  
"Well, for today that changes" Hitomi said.  
  
"His Majesty won't be pleased" Teikyo said.  
  
"You just let me take care of Van" Hitomi said.  
  
Teikyo followed Hitomi and Merle to the castle. Some people gawked and some stared. Merle pushed Teikyo through the city and palace gates. They went to the royal gardens and sat down and talked. Hitomi saw why Merle fell in love with Teikyo. He was strong, and willful. Determined and stubborn and very smart. Oh this should be very interesting if Van meets Teikyo Hitomi thought.  
  
Inside the castle, Van was finished up the plans for the trip to Freid. No soldiers would be going. The Council wasn't too pleased about the decision, but stopped arguing with their King after Van had reamed them out. Larson was put in charge. They would be leaving tomorrow. As Van stepped out into the royal gardens, he heard the voices of Merle, Hitomi and someone else. As he walked around he saw the young catboy. Should I even ask? Van's voice penetrated Hitomi's mind. She smiled and saw Van out of the corner of her left eye. "We have a visitor," Hitomi announced.  
  
Merle looked up and saw Van standing by the corner. "It's rude to spy" Merle said. "You're one to talk" Van said.  
  
"You Majesty" Teikyo stood up and bowed.  
  
Van nodded in reply. "Hitomi a word if you please" Van said.  
  
Hitomi got up and walked over to Van. "We're leaving tomorrow. And who is that?" Van asked.  
  
"Merle's new love interest. She loves him as well as Teikyo loves her. We had a little bit of a problem getting him here," Hitomi said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said that no other beast-men are allowed in the castle except for Merle"  
  
"Well if Merle and Teikyo get married that's going to have to change," Van said.  
  
"You think they well?"  
  
"Well, the way things are going, I wouldn't put it past them" Van replied.  
  
Hitomi smiled. "I hope they do. Merle deserves to be happy" Hitomi established.  
  
"Yes, she does" Van agreed.  
  
They walked over to the cat couple. Van and Teikyo hit it off right away. Hitomi told Merle that they were leaving tomorrow. Merle excused herself and left to go pack a few things. Hitomi skipped lunch. She wasn't feeling too good. After lunch, it was time for the good-byes. It was time to go. Hitomi family and friends had to leave. They all stood in the middle of a field. "Take care of my daughter Van" Mr. Kanzaki said.  
  
"I will. I promise I won't allow anything to happen to her" Van vowed.  
  
"Remember what I told you Van. I mean it" Yukari said.  
  
"I remember very well what you said Yukari. Believe me when I say it's not on my to do list" Van said.  
  
"What did she say?" Hitomi inquired?  
  
"She said that if I ever hurt you that she would come back and kill me" Van said.  
  
"Don't take it to heart. Yukari's just trying to look out for me," Hitomi said.  
  
"You friends and family love you very much" Larson said.  
  
"I know" Hitomi replied.  
  
"Does this mean I get you computer?" Michael asked.  
  
"No, that goes to Yukari" Hitomi told her younger sibling.  
  
Van raised the red energist above his head. A blue pillar of light came down and engulfed Hitomi's friends and family. Hitomi waved at everyone until the pillar disappeared. "Cheer up. You'll see them soon," Merle said.  
  
"Still." Hitomi's voice trailed off into the distance.  
  
"Come on we need to get back to the castle" Van took Hitomi's hand and gentle pulled her back.  
  
~Hello everyone! I'm sooooo sorry that it took me soooooo long to get this chapter out. I didn't do it on purpose. I've been very busy with my "boring" life. School starts in about a week or so, and my class schedule was screwed up, so we had to go down to the school and get it fixed. I've had several problems with my life. Just this and that. Computer going haywire, personal problems, stuff like that. I apologize for the delay. Chapter 23 will be kinda boring, but long. Due to factors beyond my control, I don't know when I'll be able to get the chapter written and posted. But please be assured that I don't plan on just dropping it. I have several things on my mind, that are getting in the way of my writing. When my problems are resolved, the story will continue at a normal pace (Whatever normal is.) It has come to my attention, though a review, that someone thinks that I drag this story on and on. Is that true? I don't think so. But I would like other points of view on the subject. If anyone reviews this chapter, could you please answer that question? I would appreciate it. Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye~ 


	24. Chapter 23: Pasts Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne.  
  
The Scepter of the Dragons Chapter 23: Pasts Revealed. Coolchick1500  
  
"You miss them already, don't you?" Merle asked.  
  
"They're my family. Who wouldn't miss their family?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Dinner will be in a few hours, why don't you two get ready? I have a few more things to take care of before hand," Van said.  
  
"I'll inform the others of when we'll be leaving" Hitomi walked off to find Kevin and the others.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" Tyler asked.  
  
He was sitting in a tree, looking out into the distance. "Nothing much, we're leaving tomorrow. Probably right after sunrise. I suggest you get to bed early," Hitomi said.  
  
"Especially since I have to go to the Mystic Valley" Tyler said.  
  
"No one's making you. You don't have to go" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know" Tyler said.  
  
Hitomi was stumped by Tyler's whole attitude of the situation. She shook it off and walked around, trying to find the others. Micah and Tess were talking about the while thing. They thought it totally stupid and ridiculous. "You're intitled to your opinion; however, this is more important then you think. If we don't succeed in getting the scepter before Balcifer, the whole of Gaea is in danger" Hitomi said.  
  
"We don't belong here. It doesn't matter to us what happens to this planet. Besides why should you care? It isn't your planet either" Tess remarked. Hitomi smiled. "How wrong you are. I do care and this is my planet. I belong here. This is where I'll be living the rest of my life after this whole Balcifer problem is resolved. Besides it does matter to you what happens to this planet. If Balcifer isn't stopped, you my friends will die as well. We leave tomorrow and early, be ready" Hitomi said.  
  
As she walked off she couldn't hear anything from Tess or Micah. She found Kevin, Adam and Tom in a flat field. Tom and Kevin were running, trying to keep in shape for the track team no doubt. Adam was sitting on the sidelines, watching his friends' race. Hitomi sat down to her friend. "What are you doing here?" Adam asked.  
  
"I came here to tell you guys that we're leaving tomorrow and early" Hitomi told him.  
  
"How long before we can all go home?" Kevin asked.  
  
"After Balcifer is gone. You can leave right after we get back to Fanelia" Hitomi said.  
  
"What about you?" Adam asked.  
  
"I.uh.I'm not going back to earth. I'm staying here" Hitomi responded.  
  
"Why?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Cause the man I love is here. I'm engaged. I can't leave and betray my heart, not again" Hitomi stated.  
  
"Well, whatever happens, we wish you luck" Tom said.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry that I'm not going back, but too many people would get hurt because of it. I need to stay here. I belong here," Hitomi said.  
  
"You don't have to tell us that. We see the way you act around Van. It isn't our decision, it's yours. You have to right to stay or go as you please" Kevin said.  
  
"Besides you two look cute together" Adam stated.  
  
"You should have seen us when we first met. He was so arrogant and brash. After he killed the dragon with me help, he was like come back to my castle for a reward. I was scared; at the time I had never seen anything like it before. I slapped him. Afterwards, he and I were teleported to the outskirts of Fanelia. I was only there for a few hours. It was right after the coronation, when Zaibach attacked Fanelia. Dilandau and his dragonslayers burned Fanelia to the ground. Balgus died protecting Van and I after Escaflowne had been awakened. After escaping from Dilandau, we found ourselves at an outpost in Asturia. We really couldn't agree on anything. After a while he came to trust my instincts and me. After a really close call with a Zaibach spy, I guess that's when I started figuring out that I was falling in love with him. We both did a few stupid things and we wound up in worse shape then anyone thought possible. The day I left Gaea and Van my heart broke in two" Hitomi explained.  
  
"He really makes you happy doesn't he?" Tom asked.  
  
"More than you'll ever know" Hitomi said.  
  
"At least I finally know why you were down while we were dating" Tom said.  
  
"Tom, you're a sweet guy. And don't take this the wrong way, I was attracted to you, but I think the only reason I dated you was because I was looking for a replacement for someone I could never have" Hitomi said.  
  
"You know what.talking about this is even making me depressed. Let's talk about something else" Kevin said.  
  
"Like what?" Adam inquired. "I don't know" Kevin said.  
  
"I have to go and get ready for dinner. I'll talk to you guys later" Hitomi stood up and walked back to the castle.  
  
As she paced through the corridors of the castle, she started getting lightheaded. "Great just what I need" Hitomi mumbled.  
  
She kept walking, though leaning on the walls for support. She went up to her bathroom and washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face. Feeling a little better, she dried her face off and walked to the dining room. She walked into the room and heavily sighed. Things were going almost too fast. She wanted to get back to Gaea, back to Van, but not like this. Gaea is in trouble again and it's up to Van and I and the rest of my friends to save it again. It's like we're her saviors. But why us? Why are we destined to be the ones to save it so many times? It makes no sense. We're barely teenagers, not even adults, and we have to save an entire planet  
  
We were barely teenagers when we had to save Gaea the first time. You didn't even know where you were and yet you put yourself on the front line to save a planet you didn't even know exist until you met me. Things happen. You and I both know this. We can't escape our destiny. We never could Van's voice startled her.  
  
"Would you quit that! I don't mind it, but it gives me the creeps when I'm trying to think about stuff alone" Hitomi scolded.  
  
"Sorry; however, you know I'm right. No matter what planet you were born on, Gaea is your true home. It always has been" Van said.  
  
"Whatever you believe. She's still a witch in my book" Aklen said.  
  
"Who asked for your opinion? They sure didn't. You need to keep your nose out of other people's business" Merle was sitting in the window ledge cleaning her paw.  
  
"Do you have to do that?" Aklen asked. "This is her home, just as it is yours. She can do what she pleases," Van said.  
  
Merle gave Aklen a smug look. "Will you please quit the bickering. I don't feel well tonight. I'm not up to the shouting and all of the madness that this will lead into if this altercation continues?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"As you wish milady" Aklen cynical voice echoed throughout the room.  
  
"You know I've lived in Fanelia for awhile now, and I still can't figure out why you hate me so much. I haven't don't anything to you" Hitomi said.  
  
"The past of a person holds many dark secrets. Many of those dark secrets can destroy that person and all of those around him," Aklen said.  
  
"Please don't talk in riddles?" Merle asked.  
  
"He isn't. He is just stating something of interest," Hitomi said.  
  
"I'm not stating anything. I'm just saying that everyone has a dark past," Aklen said, leaving the room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Van asked Hitomi.  
  
"There is something in his past that he doesn't want to come out. He's hiding something. Something big" Hitomi followed Aklen out of the room.  
  
"Aklen wait!" Hitomi shouted. He stopped, which surprised Hitomi. "What are you hiding that's so terrible?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing" Aklen said.  
  
"Please, I wish to know. I know you and I have gotten off on the wrong foot, but I wish you no harm," Hitomi said, reaching out for his left arm.  
  
He pulled away, but Hitomi still managed to touch his forearm. All of a sudden Hitomi's world changed into a black one.  
  
~Vision~  
  
"Milord, must you do this?" Aklen asked.  
  
He looked different. Instead of the short brown hair, it was long as stuck in a messy ponytail. "Fanelia is a danger to Zaibach. It must be destroyed. You have done well, Aklen. You have gotten close to the soon-to-be king. Now you must do one more thing" Folken said.  
  
"What is it milord? I will do anything you ask of me," Aklen said.  
  
"I know you will. You have been very loyal to me as well as our emperor. This last thing I ask of you is to leave Zaibach. Take your family and run. Never return to Zaibach. You are never to tell your family what you have done. Nor will you speak of this to anyone. Your betrayal of the country you claim to love will be by death if this is reached to the Young King of Fanelia" Folken said.  
  
"I will leave milord and never return" Aklen said.  
  
"Very good. Dismissed" Folken told the soldier.  
  
Aklen walked out of the Vione and took his family (wife and twin son and daughter), and went to Daedalus for the rest of the war. When they had heard of Zaibach defeat, they returned to Fanelia.  
  
~End of Vision~  
  
Hitomi's vision became clear again as she looked around at her surroundings. She sat up and immediately regretted it. The pain that she left in her head was excruciating. "How are you feeling milady?" Marina asked.  
  
"I've been better. My head hurt a lot, but other than that, I'm okay" Hitomi told the healer.  
  
"You must stop having these visions. Not only is it dangerous to you, but it is dangerous to your unborn child. Terrible repercussions could occur with this" Marina warned the soon-to-be mother.  
  
"It's not like I go out and demand myself to have these visions. If I never had another one for the rest of my life, I would be eternally grateful" Hitomi said.  
  
"I know this gift bothers you, but it is just that a gift. No matter what you wish to believe. It has saved your life many times as well as the young king" Marina said. "Go to bed. I'll have someone bring up some hot tea and bread up to your room"  
  
"What time is it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Just a little after seven. You've only been out for a little over two hours," The healer said.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi stood up beside her makeshift bed and faltered toward the door.  
  
"You're just as shrewd as the young king. Why don't you ask for help?" Marina asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I don't need any help" Hitomi reasoned with the doctor.  
  
"I'm old, not stupid. I can see that you wouldn't make it ten steps out of this room without falling once" Marina went to the door and opened it. She called a soldier.  
  
"Markus would be so kind as to take Lady Hitomi up to her quarters?" Marina asked the young soldier.  
  
Markus stood about 6'3" with spiked blond hair. He had dark hazel eyes and was built very well. "Certainly, Lady Marina" Markus responded.  
  
Markus took Hitomi's arm and led her out of the medical bay, through the passages of the castle, and to the room she shared wit Van. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know where Van is?" Hitomi asked the warrior.  
  
"As far as I know, he is in his study working. That's where he usually is at this time of night, if he isn't doing other business" Markus replied.  
  
"Thank you" Hitomi appreciated the information.  
  
"Think nothing of it. His Highness was the one who told me to stay in front of the medical bay door to escort you to your room" Markus said.  
  
"Thank you for your company" Hitomi said once they reached her room.  
  
"You're welcome. I'll see you around Lady Hitomi" Markus opened the door to the room and watched Hitomi make her way into the room.  
  
"What did you see?" Van asked.  
  
He was sitting on the balcony rail. "Don't ask" Hitomi said.  
  
"Hitomi, I have a right to know what you saw" Van told his fiancee.  
  
"Yeah, you do" Hitomi said.  
  
"Well?" Van asked.  
  
"There's no easy way to say this, but Aklen's a traitor" Hitomi told Van. "Aklen maybe a lot of things, but he's no traitor" Van stuck up for his advisor.  
  
"I saw it in my vision. He betrayed you and Fanelia. He worked for Folken right before Fanelia was attacked and burned" Hitomi said.  
  
"I don't believe you!" Van yelled.  
  
"Believe me or not, it's your choice. I don't care, but it is the truth!" Hitomi shouted.  
  
Van went to the door, whispered something to the guard and closed the door. "Aklen's going to meet us in the Counsel Room. We need to take care of this"  
  
This was what Hitomi was afraid of. Aklen finding out that she knew his deepest, darkest secret. The last thing she wanted was to face Aklen, but it was her vision. She needed to be present. They walked down to the Counsel Room in silence. Hitomi sat down in a chair and waited for Aklen to arrive. "You wanted to see me Lord Van?" Aklen asked.  
  
"Yes, please sit down" Van said.  
  
Aklen sat down uneasily. "What is all of this about?" the advisor asked.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Do what?" He demanded.  
  
"Why did you betray Van and Fanelia?" Hitomi questioned.  
  
Aklen's face turned into a pale white and then to a green color. "I don't know what you're talking about" Aklen lied.  
  
"Aklen, please don't lie about this. I saw it. I saw you and Folken talking on the Voine. He told you to leave and never come back. You betrayed everything you claimed to love and care about. Why?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"I was young and foolish. I didn't know what was going on. Folken came to me and told me that if I didn't agree to his terms, he would murder my wife and children. I didn't have a choice in it" Aklen said.  
  
"So it is true?" Van asked.  
  
"Yes sire. I am willing to accept any punishment you give me, but please leave my family out of it" Aklen pleaded.  
  
This was a side Hitomi had never seen out of Aklen. It was certainly unexpected. Van looked over at Hitomi who shook her head in disagreement. "No one has a right to pass judgement on someone's past mistakes. What you did was horrible, but I don't condone or condemn you for it" Hitomi reasoned.  
  
Aklen eyed Hitomi. He never expected this out of her. "What are you saying?" Aklen asked.  
  
"I was there when Fanelia burned. I saw everything. So much blood and destruction. I hated it. You were a part of that, I can't deny it, but it's in the past. Somehow you've already or will make up for it somehow" Hitomi said.  
  
The meeting went on for about an hour. Van finally dismissed the advisor. Hitomi left with Van and went to bed. Hitomi quickly changed her clothes and slid into bed with Van next to her. She was in a dead sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
~I'm back. Aren't you glad to see me? You aren't? Why not? Is it because I made you wait so long for my update? I'm sorry. *get done on hands and knees and begs forgiveness* I hope you enjoy this loooooong over due chapter. Chapter 24 is already in the works, but I'm not too sure on when It's going to be posted. I'm not even giving you a time frame. But if you want, I would be glad to put you on a mailing list. Just email me at y2kewl4u@aol.com and put in the subject header: Fanfic. Thank you. I'll talk to you soon. Bye!~ 


End file.
